Living with them is harder than it seems
by Mia Volterra
Summary: A girl becoming boy for a year and later decides to stay with them. What will that bring to well known group as well to her?
1. The Day Everything Started I assume

___I don NOT own anything. I just own the character: Sammy. My English is a little bit off and there will be some mistakes.. probably and I know there are.. Either way: Enjoy and review if you'd like. :)_

* * *

_Well, this is how my story begins. I was born in 1988, or so they told me, on 8__th__ December. I come from not-so rich family, but at the same time, from too damn rich family. We were almost all Europeans or Americans - I don't know - except me. I was Asian. It was very easy to see that and so I wondered every time if I'm in the right family, because they were all against me; my mom, two brothers and even little sister. Only dad was from time to time on my side. When I was little, around 5 years old, I and my family moved from England to Japan. Dad got work there … or something like that. And right when I was 14 years old, I got a chance to be the exchange student. Yes, an exchange student, who goes to another continent, for a time being. I had a chance to go to United States of America and so I did. But just, after I came to America, not a whole year passed, I got message from my mom, that I'm adopted; strange, right? Of course this made me angry very much, but I couldn't blame her. The reason, why was I adopted? _Still unknown …

"Okay," I mumbled as I crumpled the paper and looked around with eyes that could tore anybody apart if he just met with them.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" a black haired boy, looking like a baby, asked me. He was an Asian too. He was my best friend, of course the second one, right after the brunette girl, dazzling off. I. Was. Lucky. To. Have. Them.

"I'm just crumpling the paper, Ren." I smiled creepily. He took a step back and I took a step towards him. "Guess what?" I suddenly yelled. He startled and so did brunette. "I'm adopted!" I smirked and put my hands in the air and then on my waist.

"Y-y-you're w-what?" he was scared.

"She's adopted, idiot." Brunette said and came between us. "Come on Sammy, it's probably just a joke." She tried to comfort me.

"Oh come on, Rin!" I somehow screamed in a high voice and show her crumpled paper. "Here's the proof; mom's handwriting and dad's signature at the bottom? Of _course_ I'm adopted. Why wouldn't I be? I was always different from them. I always like eastern food and music." I grabbed myself for my hair.

"Then whose family you belong?" Ren asked and still frightened looked at me. I looked at him.

"W-what?" I asked and blinked few times.

"Whose family you belong?" he asked again, less frightened. I looked back at the crumpled paper, where was written:

_p.s.: You probably want to know to whose family you belong, but sadly we don't know. We found you at the orphanage in London. Don't forget, you're still welcomed at our place, tough you probably won't want to come anymore._

"_Seriously?_" I yelled. Ren and Rin startled and jumped few steps back. Then I looked at them. They gulped. "Do you know how many orphanages are in London?" I asked.

"Nearly 2 or 3 … or more," Rin answered. "Why?" she asked after a while.

"Well, I have no idea who I am. All I know is that I'm from orphanage." I mumbled and smirked with anger. They just stared at me, saying nothing. "And even my name is probably not real." I sighed and looked to the ground.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll help you." Ren said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Froggy," I thanked him, hugged him back and smiled. So did Rin; she hugged us both. After minutes and minutes of hugging I released and looked at them. "So, what are you saying on skipping school tomorrow?" I winked at them.

"If it's about your childhood and your family, hell yeah!" yelled Ren and put his hands high in the sky. I looked at Rin who was looking away.

"Sunshine," I called her, with as sweet voice as I ever had, and slowly grabbed her chin and made her look my way, but she was still looking away with her eyes. "Sunny," I said like a little kid and follow her eyes. She was resisting, but at the end, she gave up. It always worked.

"Fine!" she yelled. "Fine, I'll come too." She let a silent sigh out, but I just hugged her tightly repeating and repeating all over again: "Thank you Sunshine, thank you so much."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I released Rin and looked at doors.

"Who is it?" I asked and slowly went towards them.

"Ya have a mail, Mrs. Kim." He answered. With confused look I opened doors and before me was standing a blond boy with blue eyes in postman clothes. "Are ya Mrs. Kim, Samantha Kim?" he asked and looked at me, thru his sunglasses.

"I'm Samantha Lucas." I answered. "You probably mistook me with someone else." I smiled and tried to close the door, but he suddenly said: "Oh good, I've been searching for ya for ages, ya know?" he smiled and gave a paper. I was even more confused. I just said that he mistook me for someone and he says that. "Please sign it here." He said, while chewing a gum. Without saying a word, I sign it and in next few minutes I was holding a package in my arms. "Have nice day." Postman added and, mostly, ran away. I was standing there like a statue for few minutes, until Ren and Rin patted me, on shoulder.

"You okay?" Rin asked me and looked a bit worried. I looked at her with face _"What the hell just happened?"_

"What did you get?" asked Ren and pointed at package.

"Eh?" I asked confused, but then realized I was holding a package in my hands. I quickly shook head and slowly move package towards ears as I slowly shook it, to hear what is in. It was quiet.

"Is it bomb?" Rin asked all frightened.

"No," I laughed. "Why would they send me a bomb?" but here I thought: _What if there is something that will, probably, kill me in an instant?_ I shook my head again and drove away the thoughts of bomb and killing.

"Open it!" Ren yelled, all nervous.

"I will!" I yelled back. I went to my desk and put it on table. Just as I tried to open a package, there was another knock on the door.

"Mrs. Kim?" someone called me again. I looked a little afraid at the doors and slowly walked towards.

"W-who is it?" I mumbled.

"Me again, Mr. Postman!" he answered and laughed. I opened the doors and saw the same man, as before, standing right in front of me, but now with big box next to his leg.

"W-what's this?" I asked, pointing at box, but still afraid, as I took a small paper he gave me, in my hands.

"Oh this?" he asked and looked at box. "Another package for ya, ma'am," He smiled.

"A-another one?" I looked all pale at him. He only nodded and turned around. "Y-you're going already?" I yelled after him.

"It was nice to meet ya, Kim Sanheo Samantha." He smiled and waved.

_Wait a minute._ I thought. _How does he know my full name? I'm only signed as Kim Samantha in the list of apartment – I changed it, because I didn't like my other one –, but my 'family' name was Samantha Lucas._ He didn't get out of my head. In the meantime, Ren and Rin already opened package and Rin screamed from surprise. I turned around and saw Rin holding and album and a book.

"Where did you get that?" I asked and looked at album.

"I was, no, we were curious to see what's in package, so we opened it, and this is what was inside." She shrugged and looked at me. "I never knew you were so chubby when you were kid." She smiled. I blushed and took big box inside.

"Another one?" Ren asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and slowly ripped tape off of box. "I wonder what's inside." I mumbled as I opened it. "Che," I smirked. "I should know it,"

"What? What is it?" Ren asked and ran to me. He looked inside and sighed. "Oh," was all he said. "They send you stuff." He mumbled.

"You don't say," I said more and more annoyed.

"Don't worry, Sammy, we'll help you find real parents." Ren said as he patted my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I thanked and smiled as I looked at them.

"But who is this boy next to you?" Rin suddenly asked. "He's Asian, and as far as I know, you lived with European-looking family. You were the only one Asian, but here I see the whole Asian family." Now I walked to Rin and she pointed at the brunette, who looks almost the same as the brunette boy next to her.

"T-that's me?" I gulped.

"Probably," answered Rin. Then I looked at the text next to photo. It was saying: _This is me and my family. _It was a child's writing. _I'm standing next to my brother Donghae oppa _(Oppa means older brother)_. We're the same, though I'm 2 years younger; after all, we're twins and I love him as much as I do my mom and dad. _(=^_^=)

"I know that guy!" Ren suddenly yelled. "You know him too, Rin." He said and looked at her. Rin looked at him, like he just fell from the sky. "You know, when we lived in Korea, Seoul, there was a guy, named Donghae, our neighbor?"

"That's him?" she asked and looked at him with wide open eyes.

I forgot to mention. Rin and Ren are twins. They were living in Soul and they're too, like me, exchange students. We met in class, as they introduced us to other students. Because we were, almost, the only Asian guys in the whole class, we stick more together, than with others; but still sometimes talked with them, like we were living in America for years, tough it was only one year. Nearly one year.

"Yeah, that's him. He wanted to become athlete, but because of his dad, he signed a contract with SM Entertainment."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. They both looked at me and then back on the picture.

"You're that girl." Ren remembered. "You're the girl they were searching for years." He grabbed me for my upper arm. "You're that neighbor girl we always played with when we were little."

"You're watching too much anime and drama." I said, laughed and released myself from his grip. "Look at me." I pointed at myself. "I'm wearing boys' clothes and even have short hair. I'm _no_ similar to the girl on the picture or what's-his-name guy." I turned around and let a sigh out.

"It really is her," I heard Rin whispering to Ren. "I can't believe we didn't recognize her, when we met her."

"That was because she was wearing boys' clothes." Ren whispered back. I turned around and they quickly looked at the ceiling and started whistling. I sighed, again.

"Okay," I started. "So what if I'm that girl on the photo?" I asked and sat on the couch, next to bed. They looked at me, like I was an idiot who's from Pluto and can't find her own way home.

"Are you serious?" they both yelled at the same time. I startled.

"What?" I asked and looked at them. They came to me and showed me the picture.

"That is you," said Rin and pointed at girl.

"And that is your twin brother Donghae." Ended Ren and pointed at him.

"So?" I asked again.

"You two are twins, just like us, and on top of that, you have 2 years difference, just like us, again." Said Rin and Ren continued. "Donghae oppawanted to become an athlete, but because his father wanted Donghae to be a singer, he started training for it and last year, in 2001, he signed a contract with SM Entertainment."

"He's famous, so what?" I rolled with my eyes.

"You really don't get, don't you?" Ren asked and sighed. "You do it, Rin. I can't anymore." He said and sat next to me on the couch."

"Why do you think, Asian girls, and some others, wanted to go out with and later, when they realized you were girl, they almost beat the crap out of you, went away and never talked to you?" she asked and looked at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Why did people on streets stopped you and asked for an autograph?" she asked again.

"I don't know," I said again, a little annoyed.

"It's because of _him_." She answered and pointed at Donghae. "Because you two are _twins_; he's a singer, a popular one."

"So you're saying, girls only hang out with me because I was dressing like a boy, who looks the same as him?" I asked her. She nodded.

"That's right." She said and sat on the couch. "We didn't realize until today, when we saw this photo." She added and sighed. "You're our neighbor from Seoul."

"What's that?" I mumbled, as I spotted a paper from the album. Rin looked the way I did and so did Ren. I took the paper and slowly opened it. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"What? What?" Ren asked and looked at the paper and his jaw dropped.

"It's a letter for what's-his-name." I answered and read the first line.

_Dear Donghae oppa,_

"It's from you," mumbled Rin.

_I know I'm not the best sister for you. I tried so hard not to annoy you or anything. I know that the last few years I teased you, but it's just that I love you so much as a brother, Donghae oppa. You're my only brother I have. I really love you._

_I swear I won't be an annoyance to you anymore._

_With love; Lee Sanheo Samantha._

_Wait a second. Lee? Isn't my surname Kim?_ I thought, but then Ren said something.

"Look at the date." Ren said and pointed at it. It was _8/12/1990_. "The day you got missing and also your birthday," Ren added and looked at me.

"W-what? Missing?" I didn't know what to think anymore. My mind was full of everything. There was another paper behind. I looked at it and my jaw dropped. It was from "mom".

_These are your stuff. We got them at the orphanage when we adopted you and now I think it would be okay if you would know the truth. I'm sorry if you suffered with and because us._

"Oh god," I muttered and sighed as I leaned back.

"Well," Rin spoke. "At least now we know who your family is."

"That's right." nodded Ren. I only sighed again.

"Can you please leave me alone for a time?" I asked and looked at them.

"S-sure," they both spoke at the same time. Slowly they stood up and patted my head. "Don't worry, we're always here." Said Rin and smiled at me. I only smiled a little, but smile quickly fade away.

"Let's go," Ren whispered to Rin and they slowly went out of apartment. As they left, I looked at the opened album, at the picture, where I was standing with my _real_ family.

"I wonder if they still miss me or they forgot about me." I muttered as I stood up and went into my room and lied on my bed, right on my face. "How did I even end in orphanage?" I asked myself as I looked towards window. It was still day, yet darker. I looked at alarm clock and saw it's already 8pm. Suddenly, I remembered. "What if I go to Korea and surprise them?" I thought out loud. I stood up from my bed and went to my closet as I opened it and took my suitcase.

"That won't happen." I suddenly heard a voice behind myself. I looked back and saw an old woman, with grey hair, combed into bun, and glasses.

"Ms. Longbottom," I muttered and smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the doors of closet, looking at her.

"If you want to go to Korea, you must finish your school years here." She said strictly.

"What?" I yelled. She looked even more strictly. I gulped and quickly shot my mouth.

"Your step mother called, just few minutes ago and she said that you'll probably want to go to Korea, when you got a mail from her."

That. I didn't expect. My jaw dropped.

"First you have to end your school for those people who are studying English – now you're the last year; and only _after_ high school, which is long 4 years, you can go to Korea."

"Okay Ms. Longbottom," I started and smirked. "If I understand this, you're saying that I have to be here for 5 more years?" I asked and looked at her.

"Exactly as you said." She said and put an evil smile on. "After 5 years, you can do whatever you want, but in the mean time, you_ mustn't _leave United States _or_ got expelled from school."

"Okay," I said and began sweating. "But," I started but she overtook me.

"No _buts_!" she said with strict voice. I only shut up and looked in the ground. "You'll stay here for another 5 years, to end high school, and after, you can do whatever you want! Understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am," I muttered and startled a little, still looking in the ground.

"Good," she smiled. "Now go clean yourself and come to dinner." She added and went out of my room and apartment. As she closed the doors, my knees started to shake and I fell on the ground.

"No wonder she's called snake and bear or ..." I said, still looking in the ground.

"Hey! Sammy!" Ren suddenly called and ran into my room. "Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked as he saw me on the ground.

"Eh?" I looked confused at him, but then quickly stood up as I realized I was still shaking a bit. "Ah nothing," I quickly said. "Snake was here." I faked a smile and went out. "Let's go on dinner." I said and looked back at him.

"O-oh yeah," he said and ran after me.

"Is Rin downstairs already?" I asked as I was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah," he muttered. I looked at him and saw he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I stopped in the middle.

"Huh?" he asked and looked at me. "Time? It's 8.15pm." he said and nervously smiled.

"Ren," I called him. He didn't stop. "Curse you," I muttered. He only waved and smiled. Of course he heard me, that's what he always do, when I say that to him or start curse him and only-god-knows what more. I sighed and walked after him. After we reached into dining room, which was big, like, for 4 apartments, we started searching for Rin.

_Where am I staying?, you're probably asking yourself. Now, let's see. Right now, where I, Ren, Rin and other exchange students are staying is, like, big building, probably on the top 10 biggest and tallest buildings in the whole world. This building was build for exchange students, in … 19__th__ century. From the outside it looks like school, but when you come inside, your jaw will drop to the floor. It looks like a castle. You're only thinking, how a low life creature, like you, can live here, where it's just like in castle. Hah, but that's not everything. It even has almost 1000 apartments, that why it's so … big. It has, like, 10 floors, but still … at the top it has few more floors, like 5 or 10 and it's all equipped with music, sport, acting, and other, stuff. Hahah__~! __Those buildings still exist. Well, back to the story._

As soon as we reached into the dining room it was full and we barely spot Rin. She was jumping up and down and waving like crazy, only so we could spot her. As soon as we spot her we waved at her and here we go ... Jostle thru the crowd, until we reached her.

»So?« she asked. I looked at her to see, what she means, but then Ren stepped on her foot, so she let a yell out of her.

»Shush,« he said and put his finger on his lips. I looked at both of them.

»What's wrong? « I asked. They only looked in their own way and started whistling. Again. Now this is getting really annoying, but I only let a quiet sigh out and shook my head. "Twins," I muttered and looked away. Then I saw a boy walking towards me. He had black hair, brown eyes – I see people's eyes from afar, the moment I put my eyes on them. He was wearing white top and black shorts. He smiled at me. He. Smiled. I blushed like hell and looked away all embarrassed.

"Hey," he said to me as he reached us. The twins were looking now at me, then at him, now me, then him, like they were retards.

"H-hey," I muttered, still looking away.

"Do you mind if I sit at your table?" he asked and looked at me and then at twins.

"S-sure," Rin said, now staring at him.

"Thanks," he smiled at Rin and then looked at me. "I'm Jan Ji Jihun." He introduced himself and put his hand out to shake. I looked at him, and blushed again, but shook his hand with mine as I said: "I'm Samantha Lucas." I lied as I smiled. "These are Rin and Ren Han." I pointed at twins who were staring at Jihun. I stepped on their food, so they could stop staring at him like that. They shook head at the same time and smiled.

"Hi," was all they said.

"Nice to meet you guys." He smiled and waved. Then he looked back at me. "I heard you were sister of Donghae." He said.

_Bam!_ My smile faded away and I started to get annoyed, angry and mad. Ren and Rin looked at me and gulped.

"If you know him, could you please introduce me to him?" asked Jihun. That was too much. I clenched my hand into fist and closed my eyes.

"Um … Jihun oppa," Rin called him. He looked at her and she leaned over the table to whisper in his ear: "Go away now if you value your life. If you stay any second longer, you'll regret it."

Jihun looked at her all confused. Then Ren pointed at me, as I grabbed fork and looked at him with creepy smile. His jaw dropped and fell off of the chair.

"Knock, knock." I suddenly said. He was looking at me all scared, like he was about to piss in his shorts.

"W-w-who's there?" he asked all frightened.

"Matilda," I answered and smiled creepily.

"M-M-Matilda?" he asked confused.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" yelled Rin. He startled a little, but quickly stood up and ran away.

"Where are you going, you little piece of Asia, *beep* *beep* *beep*!" I yelled at him as I was running after him. Some people looked at me, but then looked away as they saw me running after a guy. They weren't surprised. After all, every time someone came to me and asked about Donghae, I turned into devil and … that's what happens next. If they survived, I don't know, because mostly, my mind goes blank.

_**~Next day~**_

"Ugh," I muttered and slowly opened my eyes. "W-where am I?" I muttered again and looked around messy room. Somewhere, between all clothes and stuff, I spotted Ren.

"Y-you're back." Rin called from somewhere, with pleasure.

"Rin?" I called her and looked around. Then I saw a head, peeking out of closet. The closets doors were tied with rope, so she could get out. "What are you doing here?" I yelled and quickly ran to her.

"You trapped me here," She answered and smiled a little.

"What? Me?" I yelled as I untied the closet and she fell on my shoulder.

"As always you don't remember what happened, after you turned into devil." She muttered. "Same goes, when you drink some juice or alcohol. You can only stand to Coke, Sprite, Lemonade, Orange juice, Jägermeister or Vodka." I only stared at her, but then I suddenly remembered.

"Don't tell me, I turned into that?" I asked and bit my lip.

_Since I remember I always had the other side of me and I always turned into devil or … kissaholic. Reason I turn into devil: Alcohol or juice. Reason I turn into kissaholic: __**any kind of alcohol, even Vodka and Jägermeister**__._

She lightly nodded. "Damn …" I muttered. "I hope he survived." I smiled nervously and put Rin on bed.

"He did, but we got his consequences." She said sounding sleepy.

"Sorry about that," I said and smiled a little.

"It's okay. After all, we're used to it." She muttered, but then fell asleep.

"Don't lie you got used to it, because I can see you haven't." I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. "Thanks," I whispered in her ear and then went to Ren, grabbed him from the floor and lightly put him on couch.

"Run, you idiot …" he muttered and turned to other side. I laughed a little. Then I turned around and saw what mess I created. I looked at small bookshelf in the middle of room, which was broken. I sighed and started gathering the leftovers of it. In a few hours I cleaned the whole apartment.

"That was more than before." I muttered, as I sat on the chair in our small kitchen.

"Well, you were rougher than before." I heard voice coming from living room. I looked up and saw Ren standing there.

"You're awake already?" I asked.

"I just woke few minutes ago and wondered where I am, because it's so clean." He teased. I laughed.

"Well, I have to take care of the mess I created." I said and looked at him. "Sorry about yesterday." I apologized and looked down. "I'll try not to turn into devil or kissaholic anymore."

"Don't worry," he waved with hand and smiled. "We're somehow used to it, tough we still can't fully hold you back in apartment."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Morning guys," I heard Rin's voice behind. Ren turned around, while my eyes only went on her.

"Morning," I said and smiled.

"So, what happened yesterday after we left?" Rin asked straight. Ren tried to step on her foot again, but she escaped and stuck tongue out. I laughed.

"Well, snake came in and said that I have to end my school." I shrugged.

"That's all?" asked Rin again, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah," I nodded and looked away. "After all … what can happen in these five years I have ahead?" I asked, looked at them and smiled, but I never knew I would become something I swore, to people at orphanage, I'd never become, even if my future depends on it.


	2. 5 Years Later

_**~5 years later~**_

"Samantha!" a blonde with green eyes yelled at me from behind. I turned around.

"Oh, Vicky," I called her. "What's up?" I asked and smiled.

"How many times do I have to say?" she asked and gave me killing look. I gulped. "Don't forget your daily schedule, damn it!" She cursed and tapped her foot by the floor.

"It's not like I missed something." I smiled. She was looking deadly serious. "Right?" I gulped. Then she let a sigh out and looked down as she touched her forehead.

"I'll ask the president for vacation," she muttered.

"What?" I yelled. She looked at me.

"What other choice do I have?" she yelled back. "You're forgetting stuff day by day more! Yesterday you forgot the photo shooting, today you forgot interview. You're lucky to have me taking care of you." She sighed again. "And on top of that, you're a girl, a girlfriend _and_ a _student_, who looks like boy." She added and looked at me again.

"But," I tried to convince her, but I shut up immediately as I saw her strict death-looking glare at me.

"Look, you have to take care for your personal life too and your health." She said nicely and put a hand on my shoulder.

"O-okay," I sighed looking in the ground.

_Time for Vicky! Vicky Sullivan is my manager. She has blonde hair, green eyes, mostly wearing glasses. She's thin and tall, which I'm very jealous, since I'm … chubby and … fat. She's nice and good take-caring, since she's already married for years with actor and they're all lovey dovey when they're together. I'm jealous of that too. Well, who wouldn't be? I'm really lucky to get her, since other managers were … not my type and I wasn't theirs._

_You probably wonder how I got into singing and acting. It was pretty easy, I mean, I met that one little kid who didn't stopped crying, because he got lost. It was late too. So I bought him candies and sang him a song, but only if he would stop crying and search for his mom, in the mean time. Aaand … it worked. So, when he found his mom and she didn't stopped thanking, came a man, in middle ages, I think he was about 20 – 25 years old, not sure anymore and said that it's time to go and we parted. Later, about few minutes of walking, he gave me his card. I took it; otherwise I would be too rude if I didn't. First I thought I will never call him and that he'll probably forget after a time being. But as months passed by and I started to feel lonely in the whole apartment – Ren and Rin partly moved out – I decided I'll take a chance and went to SM building. I took the interview and everything and in a few days he called me and said I got in. I didn't know if I would be happy or sad._

_At first I was only covering some American and Korean songs and later, as I got known, somehow, I started to write my own songs. And I made it. As my first song came on radio, and later on market, it was a hit, I just couldn't believe my eyes and ears at first, but then I got a chance to be in a movie and I thought: __**Let's give it a try. What can I lose?**_

_And here I am, singer and actor; and as for my boyfriend. Lee Hyuk-jae – known by Eunhyuk -, a black haired boy with brown eyes. What can you like more about him? He's special. He's … Lee Hyuk-jae. On top of that he's singer too; he's in group so-called Super Junior. I don't really know them, but as I heard their song and news about them, I started to like them. It's not like, I've become obsessed with them, but sometimes their songs pop in my mind and I start humble them in the middle of work or class. That's mostly the reason why I'm ignored in class, but popular on hallways. Always. Every single day._

_As for what goes for twins, Ren and Rin Han, they're still attending school, but they're singers and actors, like me, and have too much work for 21 year old boy and girl. But where they are and when will they come back; I don't know._

I let a quiet sigh out of as I came to my apartment, in the evening, and sat on the chair in kitchen.

"I haven't seen them almost for a year." I muttered as I leaned my chin on hands. I sighed again.

"What's with that long face, baby?" a black haired boy asked as he came into kitchen. I looked at him and a smile came across my lips.

"Ah, Eunhyuk," I muttered all happy, but then sighed. He came to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked again and looked at me with worry on his face.

"I miss them," I said and hit the table with my head, but he quickly added his hand, so I hit his hand with my stone head.

"I'm sorry." I said as he tightened his jaw.

"It's okay." He said quietly and painfully smiled. Slowly, I took his hand and kissed it slowly and nicely. He smiled and leaned over to me, saying: "I told you it is okay."

"You say that every time and everytime you went back home, I watched you waving hand in the air." I said back at him. "I know it is painful." I added.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked and looked straight into my eyes.

"Very," I said, looking him back. I could get lost in his brown eyes.

"Then grant me a wish." He said. "Just one,"

"What do you want?" I asked, still looking at him, and smiled as I kissed his hand. He didn't smile, he looked kind of serious.

"Break up with me." He said out loud, without thinking what he said. I released his hand and looked at him.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry," he started saying. "But I don't know if we can be together anymore…"

"Why?" I asked and looked right into his eyes. He looked surprised, but I already knew the answer. He was quiet for some time."

"I knew it," I muttered and looked away.

"I found another one." He still said it, tough he was quiet for some time.

"It's okay …" I whispered, still looking away.

"You're perfect," he was still talking. I was at the end of crying. "But I realized you're not my other half …" he still wanted to talk, but I cut him off. "It is okay!" I yelled and looked at him as tears broke down on my cheeks.

"I-I'm so-," He tried to say, but I cut him off again.

"Leave!" I yelled again. He didn't say a thing anymore. He only stood up and walked out. I shook my head and stood up, trying not to cry, but broke down in a second I saw Eunhyuk and me together on picture I saw in bookshelf in living room.

"Sammy, Sammy~!" I heard my name as a girl peeked in, but as soon as she saw me on the floor, crying, she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Sammy," she whispered my name again. "It's that ass who just went out, right?" she asked and patted my back.

"R-Rin," I stuttered.

"I'm here," she said. I started to cry. "Just cry everything out." She added and hugged me more tightly.

I remember I was crying all my heart out that night. After hours of crying, I fell asleep and woke up next morning with Rin lying beside me. It was 18th April.

_**~Rin~**_

"Kehehe, this will be a surprise." I mumbled as I was heading to 8th floor with elevator. As soon as I stepped out, I saw a black haired man, who looked just like Eunhyuk with sunglasses and black hat.

"Eh?" I muttered and observe him as he was walking down the stairs. "Nah, it couldn't be him." I muttered to myself and smiled, as I happily walked to our apartment. As I tried to knock on the door I heard someone sobbing.

"Sammy, Sammy~!" I called her, opened the door and peeked in. As I looked behind the door, into kitchen I saw crying on the floor. I ran to her and hugged her tightly, saying: "Sammy … It's that ass that just went out, right?" I patted her back.

"R-Rin," she stuttered.

"I'm here," I said and she started to cry even more loudly. "Just cry everything out." I comforted her and hugged her more tightly.

She was crying all night, until she fell asleep. As soon as she was sleeping soundly, I slowly stood up and went into kitchen, where I took a little present for her, from my bag and put it next to her bed.

It was Christmas Eve.

I was looking where should I sleep and saw couch full of clothes and things I have no idea what they are. Then, around 3 or 4 am, I rolled into her bed next to her and fall asleep.

_**~Sammy~**_

I was looking at Rin as she was sleeping. Smile crossed my face and I slowly stood up from bed, trying not to wake her up. I went into kitchen, trying not to look at pictures, but my eyes always ended at them. I gulped and shook my head.

"Don't think about him." I muttered to myself and tried to open the refrigerator to take milk out, but I froze up, just the moment I saw a paper glued on it. I read the first line.

_Sammy,_

_I lied to you. I didn't find new girl._

It was from Eunhyuk. I gulped and read the rest.

_I really want to be with you more, but I can't, because I'm going back to Korea. And I know how fans – ELF's – are, when it comes to members having girlfriends. I don't think you would be able to handle all their hatred. On top of that, ELF's would be very sad, when they'll hear about Eunhae's break up._

_I still love you – don't forget._

_Love Eunhyuk._

Tear fell down my cheek as I crumpled the paper and throw it into trash can.

"I won't be fooled by you anymore, Lee Hyuk-jae." I muttered and wiped my tears away. I opened refrigerator and grabbed milk. Then I took cereals from above of refrigerator and put them in a cup. I poured milk on them and grabbed spoon, as I walked towards table. Though I was walking, I already started eating. Then I heard a moaning, coming from my room. I looked in it – doors were open – and saw Rin stretching her arms.

"Morning Sunshine." I called her. She looked my way and wide smiled crossed her face.

"Morning Sammy!" she said and stood up, slowly walking towards kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" I asked and smiled, looking at her.

"I missed your bed." She joked.

"You said that everytime you slept in my bed and always lied bad." I said laughing.

"You got me." She said and smiled. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she looked around.

"I'm eating cereals." I answered and pointed at my cup of half eaten cereals.

"Thanks," she said and took them away from me. I only stared at her. "What?" she asked and starts eating them.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit." I said and leaned my head on the right side.

"You either." She said right away and pointed at me with spoon. I started laughing and so did she.

"I missed you." I said after time of laughing. "It's been like almost 4 years."

"Yeah, it really has been." She said back, still laughing a bit. "So, are you cooking for yourself, or still going to dining room?" she asked and looked at me.

"When I have time, I go; otherwise I'm eating out, in restaurants." I answered back.

"How come?" she looked surprised.

"Well …" I started. "I've become a singer and actor, like you two." I said and pointed at her. "But lately manager said, she'll talk with president for one year of vacation, so I can end school peacefully."

Rin listen to me, but I knew her mind was all on cereals.

"Where's Ren?" I remembered I missed someone next to her.

"In Korea." She answered still eating. My jaw dropped. "You see, his real name was Choi Minho, not Ren Han." She said.

"What?" I looked at her with wide open eyes.

"I know. I was shocked too."

"What do you mean, he's Choi Minho?" I asked her. She, finally, ended eating, put dishes on table and looked at me.

"When we, partly, moved out, he found an old letter, with confession of his parents, that he's Choi Minho." She looked away. "Since then, he 'abandoned' me and went to Korea, where he'll debut with group, called Shin or something, next year." She sighed. I was still shocked.

"What about you?" I asked her, after I pulled myself together.

"Well, I was in Korea too. I just came back two days ago. I'm in a girls group, called Girl's Generation, or as fan call it SNSD. My stage name is Tiffany." She answered.

"I can't believe I'm the only one being _not_ in the group." I muttered and looked away.

"Sammy," she suddenly called me. I looked at her.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Yesterday evening," she started. "The guy which was here, was Eunhyuk, right?" She asked, looking me straight into eyes. I didn't say a thing. I was quietly looking her back in the eyes, until my phone rang. I startled and looked at the phone. The song "U" was playing.

"Sammy," she muttered my name.

From afar I saw his name: Eunhyuk, and heart beside. Rin only sighed and stood up to get my phone. As she reached it, she picked up the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

Silence.

"No, I'm her friend." She answered.

Silence.

"He had what?" She covered her mouth with hand.

Silence.

"Thank you. I'll tell her." she said and hung up. She looked at me with eyes, which were saying, something bad happened.

"What happened?" I asked her. Silently she went to TV and turned it on. She changed on CNN channel, where was the news right now.

"Listen and watch." She only said. Her voice was shaking.

"Breaking news." Suddenly reporter said. I looked from Rin to TV. They showed a van, which was turned upside down. "Not too long ago, in Korea, Seoul, Super Junior members, who were returning home from radio show, had an accident. She said.

_Wait. Super Junior?_ I thought.

"Four members, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Shindong and Eunhyuk, including two managers had an awful accident. They were sent to hospital in Seoul. In what condition they are, we don't know, but there might be no survivors."

"Wait," I muttered and stood up. Rin turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Sammy," she said my name and hugged me tightly, as she came to me. I was shivering. "Let's go," she said and helped me to stand up. We went into our room and I lied down as she covered me with blanket and patted my back. Then she left my room and started talking outside. I only heard a bit.

"Can you please reserve me two tickets for Korea, please? The closest one. Yeah, this one will be okay. On the name Rin Han. Thank you. We'll be there."

"Sammy!" she called me after few minutes and rushed into my room. I was still shaking a little, but not as much as before. I slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Where's your wallet and passport?" she asked.

"T-there," I stuttered and pointed at drawer in table. She ran to it and opened it, finding it immediately.

"We're going to Korea." She said, before she went out of the room. I widened my eyes and looked at her as she was running from kitchen to living room and from bathroom to my room. "Come on, change into something and take your phone. We only have 30 minutes left." She sounded annoyed. In a split of second I was wearing blue short dress, which looked like big man's T-shirt, with black tight trousers and jacket on top. Rin was staring at me, as I showed up in front of her.

"We don't have time." I calmly said and opened the door.

"Yeah …" she muttered and got out. I closed and locked the door, and went after her down the stairs. After we came out of the dorm, we sat in a taxi and in a few minutes, we were at the airport, running towards reception.

"Rin Han?" asked the woman behind reception. Rin nodded and woman gave her two tickets for plane. "Exit 8." She said and pointed on our right side.

"Thank you." We both said and started to run again.

"Tickets please." said a man to another, dark brunette, long haired man. "Thank you." He said after few seconds he checked his ticket and gave them back.

"Here …" said Rin, after she catches some air. The man took her tickets and looked at them. After few seconds, he gave them back and smiled: "Thank you and have a nice trip." Rin and I only smiled and went on. On the plane we sat right in front of long haired man I saw before.

"Aish, as soon as I come to America, I go back to Korea." Rin complained. I only smiled a little, while I was watching pictures, of Eunhyuk and me, on my phone.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked, after she realized, I didn't pay any attention to her.

"Omo, Tiffany?" we suddenly heard a voice from behind. Rin turned around and her eyes widened.

"Omo, Heechul oppa!" she said.

"What a surprise. What are you doing on the plane?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Korea," she answered and smiled. "Right after I came back." She muttered angrily. Heechul laughed. "What about you?" Rin asked him back.

"Few hours ago, I got call from Yesung, saying about accident." His face darkened.

"Omo, we're going to hospital too." Rin said and pointed at me. Heechul looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Omo, Donghae. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"What?" I asked all confused. I didn't get angry anymore if people mistook me for my "twin brother" Donghae.

"I thought you were in Korea." He said.

"Sir, you mistook me. I'm not Donghae." I said and turned ahead.

"What's wrong with him?" Heechul asked Rin.

"Actually," she started, but looked at me and stopped. "Is your seat free?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. She stood up and sat beside him. I only let a sigh out, plugged my earphones in and started listening to music as well as looking at pictures. The song that was playing, _One Love_ from Super Junior, made me shade a few tears, especially when Eunhyuk was singing, and that was the whole song. All way to Korea, I was shading tears. I love Eunhyuk too much, to let him out of my world.

"Sam," I heard Rin's voice from afar. "Sam, we're here. We're in Korea." She said. Her voice was louder and louder. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Korea's airport. It was night.

"Tiffany," Heechul suddenly called her. She turned around. "I just got a call from Hae. He said that they'll stay in hospital overnight, just in case; but they're all right."

"I'm glad." Rin said and smiled.

"Well, yeah. Only Kyuhyun is in critical condition and doctors said that they don't know if he'll survive."

"Aish," cursed Rin and bite her lip. "Sorry to hear that." She added. "Will we go together to hospital?" she suddenly remembered. I stared at her.

"Sure, why not." Heechul said and smiled. Then Rin turned to me. "Minho is waiting for us in the airport, at the exit." She said.

"Minho?" I asked as my eyes widened. She nodded. "Yeah, I contacted him, while you were sleeping." She said.

"Oh," was everything I could say. We stepped off of the plane and walked in the hall to the exit.

"Tiffy~!" a brunette boy called.

"Mini!" she called back. I just stared at them. I turned to Heechul and saw him talking on the phone.

"Hae, I think it is her." was all I heard, because brunette boy suddenly hugged me from behind.

"Sammy~!" he whined. I recognized his voice right away.

"Ren!" I screamed, turned around and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I yelled, still hugging him.

"I missed you too, chubby." He said and pinched my cheeks when he released me.

"I'm not chubby!" I whined and made baby face.

"You're cuter minute by minute." He said and hugged me again. I must admit. He changed into sexy beast.

"Is that Tiffany from SNSD?" I heard a girl.

"We've been spotted. Let's go." Ren said and started walking.

"That's Minho from _SHINee_ and Heechul from _Super Junior_!" I heard another girl saying.

_Heechul is from Super Junior?_ I asked myself as I looked at him. He was wearing sunglasses, but still got spotted. _Perhaps his long hair is giving him away._ I thought and smiled.

"I heard Kyuhyun's condition is the worst." They whispered. "I hope he'll survive." She added. She sounded sad and at the end with tears.

"Me too ... Others are pretty happy that they got away with few scratches and broken rib."

I looked at Heechul. His jaw tightened and made a fist. He heard them too well.

"Don't worry. All of them will got out safe." I said to him, as I patted his upper arm. He looked all surprised at me, but his tension stopped, just a little.

In silence, only listening to radio, we were driving towards hospital. I've never been in Korea before. I was sitting at back, with my head resting on Rin's shoulder. I was looking at ours pictures again.

"You'll see him now." Rin said and smiled. I smiled back, but my smile quickly faded away. I looked at her.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? Of course he would love to meet you. You're ridiculous thinking that way." She said and flinch my forehead. I smiled and then looked at my phone again.

When we reached hospital, it was full of reporters and police.

"Hyung!" a brunette man called as he was running to us.

"Hae," Heechul called back. "How are they?" he asked.

"They're okay, but Kyuhyun …" he stopped. Heechul tightened his grip on Hae's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll make it." Heechul said and faked a smile.

"Come," he said and looked in my way. His eyes were staring at me for few seconds, but then turned around and went in. I followed them quietly.

"Hae, when did you start dressing like a girl?" a light brunette man asked me, when he touched my shoulder, I turned around.

"Sorry, I'm a girl." I said. He stopped and stared at me, while I was still following Hae and Heechul.

"Eunhyuk," Hae called and stopped. So did I; I looked passing by Hae and saw him staring at me.

"S-Sam," he whispered my name. I didn't cared about how many faces turned to me, I just ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Lee, you mustn't walk on the hallways, yet." said nurse who came from the room.

"Let go, Sam." Eunhyuk said with cold voice, ignoring nurse.

_Bam!_ I released and looked at him.

"You don't want me here?" I asked.

"No. We broke up, remember?"

_Bam!_

"What about that paper on refrigerator?"

"I wrote that, so you couldn't feel very much heartbroken."

_Bam!_

"Sam?" I heard Rin's and Ren's voice at the same time. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"I shouldn't have come." I muttered and fall on the ground.

"Sam!" they yelled and ran to me. Everything went pitch black.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

She was shivering on the ground in unconsciousness. I bit my lip.

_Why didn't I let her go before? Why did I even write that letter?_ I asked myself and thought.

Suddenly someone grabbed me for my collar, breaking me out from my thoughts. I was staring at dark brunette's brown eyes. It was Tiffany.

"You idiot!" she yelled. Everyone was staring at us. "She was desperate when she heard about your accident on CNN!" tears were falling down her cheeks. "You're such an idiot!" she said again. "You have no idea how much she cried when I came into apartment, when you left her heartbroken!"

I widened my eyes. _So that was her, when the elevator opened?_ I thought.

"You have no idea how many times she checked her phone and watch your pictures while listening to your song as we were flying to you. She loves you! Why can't you see that?"

"I know," I said and sighed as looking away. "I know that she loves me," Tiffany was confused. "That's why I broke up with her. I don't think ELF's would just let her be. You know how fans are when they hear about us having dates. You know that pretty well."

"Tiff!" a brunette boy, Minho, called her. "Sam," he said and pointed with his head, saying to come with him.

"If she survives, you're damn lucky. If she doesn't …" she said, let go of my collar and ran after Minho.

_**~Tiffany~**_

I ran after Minho in room 808, where Sam was lying, shivering like hell.

"What's going on?" I asked the nurse.

"She has an attack." She said. "Do you know what illness she has?" she asked and looked at me, while trying to hold Sam.

"No, her mom knew." I answered.

"Could you please call her family and asked them?" she begged.

"I did last night, after she had the same attack. I called them, but her father picked up and said that her mother died 4 years ago." I said. "Then I asked him, if he knows Sam's condition, but he said that he doesn't know. All he knows is that when Sam had this kind of attack, her mom sang her a song., not just any kind of song, but the song her mom sang in her younger days, _Phil Collins – Can't Stop Loving You_, but later even this song didn't work, so I played Eunhyuk's part in the song _U_ and she calmed down a bit, but now I don't think it would work"

"Aish!" nurse cursed.

"Your subtle scent brings back memories." Someone started to sing. I turned around and saw Eunhyuk standing between doors, singing, with sad expression on his face. "My heart beat quickens whenever I look into your eyes."

I looked at Sam. She calmed down.

"I've tried to forget you, but it's not possible. I will run towards and find you." He ended.

"Th-," I tried to say, but he disappeared as I turned around. I ran out of the room and saw him walking. "Eunhyuk oppa!" I called him. He turned around. "Thank you!" I said and bowed.

"Go back to America. She doesn't belong here." He said and walked off together with Heechul and Donghae. I was staring at them, especially at Eunhyuk.

_How can he do this to Sam!_ I yelled in my mind.

Rin," I heard a weak voice from room. I turned around and saw Sam fighting her tears back.

_**~Sam~**_

Rin looked at me and bite her lip.

"You heard him?" she asked as she came back, closing her doors. I slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said as I saw Ren's and Rin's worried expressions. "I have a favor for you two." I said after a while.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Meet with Donghae and asked him about his mother and where he's from." I said weakly.

"But," Ren tried to say something.

"Please? Just this time." I said. They looked at each other and let a sigh out. "Thank you." I smiled. Suddenly a man, dark brunette, ran in and grabbed me for shoulders. I looked at him scared. Ren and Rin stood up and tried to pull the man away.

"Sanheo!" he said and hugged me tightly. I widened my eyes. Ren and Rin stopped and sighed.

"It's him," Rin sighed to Ren.

"D-Donghae?" I asked confused. He nodded still hugging me.

"Mr. Lee, please go out." Nurse scolded him. "She just woke up from attack and is all tired."

"But I haven't seen her for my life time!" he said all teary. Nurse only sighed and went out, muttering: "Idols,"

"W-what do you mean life time?" I asked. He released me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Me and Tiff are going out." Suddenly said Ren and waved me. "We'll come back later, to check upon you." Rin added and smiled as she waved too.

"O-okay," I muttered. When they got out and closed the doors I looked at Donghae. He was smiling a little. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that, I was searching for you all these 14 years." He said and hugged me again.

"14 years!" I yelled.


	3. Past

"Yeah, for 14 years, I, mom, dad and Donghwa searched for you like crazy." He said and looked at me again.

"But I don't really know you." I said.

"Don't you remember a week before you got kidnapped? We were preparing for your birthday."

"What birthday? I don't have birthday on 15th October?"

"No," he said and stopped for a little. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"All I remember is that one day I found myself in front of doors in London." I answered.

"London?" he screamed. I startled.

"Y-yeah,"

"How did you ended in London?" he asked again.

"I don't know." I started shivering and he held my hand. "It's just that, I have awful memories about it," I quietly added.

"It's okay," he said and hugged me.

_**~14 years ago~**_

"Just be quiet and do what I say!" an old man yelled at 2 years old girl. She was sobbing in the back of car.

"B-bhut …" she started saying. "Son whant's her mhommy andh daddhy!" she cried. Then he hit her. She started crying even more.

"Stop crying, damn it!" he yelled again. She was crying for few minutes until he stopped the car and dropped her off in front of a house. He left.

"M-mhommy!" she was crying out loud. The doors opened and a young woman came out, holding a baby in her arms.

"Ara, what do we have here." She said and smiled as she kneeled down. "Don't worry, little one." She added and hugged the little girl.

"I-I whant m-mhommy!" she sobbed.

"I know you do, I know." She said and brought her in. "Let's wash you and change your clothes at first, okay?" she asked her and smiled nicely. Girl stopped crying, but she was still sobbing a little. They went upstairs, giving baby to one of the kid, into bathroom, where the woman cleaned the kid and dressed her in other clothes.

"What's your name?" she asked, while she was drying her hair.

"S-Son-," She tried to say but then changed. "Samantha." She said and smiled. "What's yours?" Samantha asked woman.

"I'm Lorrie," she answered and smiled.

"You're nice, Lorrie." Said Samantha and smiled nicely.

"Thank you." Thanked Lorrie and smiled back. After they finished with hair, they went into dining room, where it was full of kids, babies and teens.

"Guys, we have a new girl." Lorrie suddenly yelled. Everyone stopped their activity and looked at them. Some babies were still crying, but few seconds later they stopped. "She came few hours ago and her name is Samantha. Please be nice to her." she said and smiled.

"H-Hi," Samantha said and waved. "I-I'm Samantha." She added and bowed.

"Hi Sammy!" suddenly a brunette called her and ran to her. "It's okay if I call you Sammy, right?" she asked and smiled. Samantha smiled and nodded. "I'm Kathy and you can call me Kat." She smiled.

"H-hi," Samantha said shyly. After that time, she became very close almost to everyone. Years passed and so Samantha was growing. As her friends were leaving, new one's came, but they weren't as nice to her as old ones. She was feeling lonely day by day and Lorrie was growing older and older. When Samantha turned 5 years old, she leaved to Japan, of course with her family. In the age of 14, she went to America as an exchange student, where she studied and later became a singer as well as actor.

_**~Present~**_

"Don't worry, sister, I'll protect you from now on." He said, still hugging me.

"H-how?" I asked.

"Ah," he said and looked thru window. "I'll come with an idea." He said and suddenly remembered. "I know. Come live with us." He suggested.

"What?" I yelled and stared at him.

"Just for few months, so I can get to know you." He smiled.

"I-I don't know." I muttered.

"Please?" he asked and made an aegyo _(Puppy face)_.

"I have to call and talk with my manager." I said. Suddenly doors opened.

"I just talked to her." Rin said, waving my phone in her hand. I stared at her. "She agreed and so did president. You need have one year vacation."

"I tried to stop her, but you know Tiffy." said Ren from behind. I let a silent sigh out. Then I looked at Donghae who was watching me all in expectations.

"Okay," I said.

"Yay!" Donghae yelled and hugged me again.

"But there's one problem." I said. He looked at me again with face: _What problem?_

"I'm a girl and your dorm is full of men?" I asked and pointed at my breasts.

"Oh," was all he could say, but then quickly remembered; again. "You have … khm … small … khm … breasts … khm …"

"What?" I yelled and hit his head. "I-I don't have small." I whined and looked at them and then at Rin, who just nodded. "Rin!" I screamed her name. She startled and hides behind Ren.

"You can pretend to be a man. After all you have short hair and …" suddenly voice came from Ren and Rin. It was Heechul.

"Heechul oppa," Donghae called. I stared at Heechul.

"Did you just said I can pretend to be a man?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be bad idea," said Rin. I looked at her. "I mean, you were wearing boys clothes when you were little." She added. Ren only nodded.

"I can't believe you guys." I said and sighed. "What about my school?" I remembered and looked from Donghae to Heechul, Rin and Ren.

"You can attend here." Heechul suggested.

"Yeah," Donghae nodded. "After all, how many people know you're a girl?" he laughed.

"I know," I started counting on fingers. "Tiffany knows, Minho knows, Eunhyuk knows, Heechul knows and you." I said pointing at Donghae.

"Well," he started.

"We'll just say, you're Samantha's twin, Sam." Heechul suggested; again.

"Yeah," nodded Donghae and looked from Heechul to me. I only sighed and looked at Tiffany and Minho for their support, but they were … excited. EXCITED!

"Oh yeah," suddenly Tiffany said. I looked at her. "Your manager said you got kicked out from apartment."

"What?" I yelled as my jaw dropped.

"One reason more to come into our dorm," Heechul said as he shrugged. Donghae smirked. I couldn't believe everyone were against me all this frigging time. I grabbed my hair and started pulling them.

"So what's your answer?" asked Donghae and break me out of my thoughts.

"I'd rather die than live with boys." I said and looked at him, with poker face.

"Aw, come on," he said. "I'll treat you to pizza and later I'll buy you everything you want." He begged.

"I'm serious here," I muttered. Then I remembered. "Why can't I stay as a girl?" I asked.

"You really want to hear answer?" Heechul asked. I nodded and he sighed. "First," he started. "You have short hair, small breasts." I glared at him as he was ignoring me. "Second. ELF's would probably kill you." I slowly nodded, because he was quite right. They're scary sometimes. "And third," he said and looked at me. "You just broke up with Eunhyuk and if you two would be together, god knows what would happen." He shook his head and sighed. "So?" he asked. I started thinking.

"Fine," I sighed. As Donghae tried to hug me, I stopped him with one hand, saying: "Under few conditions."

"What?" Donghae asked.

"I want my own room, no barging in and fee, so I can pay for my school." I said and looked at Donghae. He started thinking.

"I think I can do that." He agreed.

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him. He was surprised, but still hugged me back.

_That day, a lot happened. I woke up beside Rin – Tiffany, my best friend since we first saw each other. Then I realized, I'll never be with Eunhyuk ever again. But as soon as I heard news about his accident, I fell in love again. Strange, right?_

_On the way to Korea, I met Heechul, his friend. I saw Ren – Minho, after 4 yours and realized he turned into sexy beast as well as lady killer. And when we reached in hospital, Eunhyuk broke up with me again, but now for real. Then I met my brother, Lee Dong-hae, who is also his friend. He suggested I live with Super Junior just for 1 year and I had to accept it, after all, I got kicked out of my apartment in United States. On top of that I have to live with them as a boy. I wonder how everything will turn out. Would everything be okay? Will I still love Eunhyuk after 1 year? Will I find new love? Will they accept me as a boy or will they see me as a girl?_


	4. First Day

_**~One month later~**_

I was standing in front of building; big one, but not as big as that in America. I took a deep breath and walked towards security guys. One security spotted me and took a hand in front of me, preventing me from going in.

"Ah, right …" I said, went back on pavement and sit there. I took a phone from my bag and dialed Donghae's number.

_**~In hospital~**_

"Here's my number." Donghae said and gave me a paper with number on. I take it and looked at it.

"What for?" I asked.

"It's for tomorrow. Security guys probably won't let you in the building." He answered.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

"Oh, and please dress as a guy, okay?" he asked and looked me in the eyes.

"O-okay," I sighed and looked away.

"Good girl." He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Now sleep. You need red." He added and went out.

_**~Present~**_

_Did I make a good choice coming here?_ I sighed and got lost in my thoughts. In the mean time, a van drove over, without me realizing.

"Omo, Donghae, how come you're out of the van already?" I heard someone saying something. I looked up and saw a brunette man.

"Shindong, I'm still in the van." Donghae yelled from van.

"Then who's that?" Shindong asked and pointed at me as Donghae came out.

"That's my little brother." He said and … jumped to me, hugging me to death.

"Can't … breath!" I crumbled, searching for air.

"Oh … sorry." He laughed, let me go and looked at guys. I slowly stood up and bowed.

"Hi," I said in my English. I still didn't speak Korean well.

"Hi," others said back, but the tall one, light brown, only took his bags from van and passed by, like I'm an air. I looked at him.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Laughed Donghae and patted my back.

"Yeah …" I muttered as I sighed. We slowly went into their dorm, with me the last. As I stepped into apartment I saw 7 other boys. My jaw dropped. They were either shirtless or dressed like they were showing their abs – tight shirts or big as hell.

"Come in, Sam!" Donghae waved. Everybody turned to me, except the tall one.

"Sam?" Eunhyuk asked all confused. I shook my head to clear my mind and walked in.

"So you're the one Donghae talked about yesterday, right?" black haired man asked and walked to me with … _only towel wrapped around his waist!_

"H-hi …" I stuttered and blushed like tomato.

"You okay?" he asked and touched my forehead. I blushed even more.

"She's okay." Donghae suddenly said and pulled me away.

"She?" everyone's faces turned to him.

"I mean …" he started, but I overtook him.

"I have twin sister with the same look and name, so mistakes us a lot." I said. "I have a picture if you don't believe me," I added and started searching for wallet. After I found it, I grabbed the picture, where were two people, girl and boy, on it, hugging themselves, totally the same. "See?" I said and smiled.

"She's pretty hot." Black haired boy said.

"Seriously Hae," I said and looked at him. "Don't mistake me with her. She went back to America."

"Wait. She was here?" the other one, with towel, asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, she came here, after she heard about accident, because she was afraid about her boyfriend," I said. "Or what was he to her?" I muttered out loud. "But she got home, all heartbroken." I added and shook my head.

"Must be tough on her." he muttered. I saw Eunhyuk going to his room.

_I guess, I'll make him suffer._ I grinned.

"I'm Lee Sam." I said and smiled.

"I'm Siwon," the black haired one said. "He's Ryeowook, Shindong, Han Geng with Heechul, Kibum, Yesung, Kangin and Eunhyuk, the guy who just went into his room. Oh and that tall guy over there is Leeteuk. He may look strict, but he's nice once you get to know him. He added and smiled.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Nice to meet you..." I said and smiled.

"Okay, enough talking." Donghae suddenly said and grabbed me for my upper arm. He walked me to one room, right next to his. He opened it and we went in.

"This will be your room." He said and showed it around.

"It's big …" I muttered and twisted around. "It is perfect." I smiled. "Thank you, oppa." I hugged Donghae tightly.

"You can be here, but only under few rules and conditions. He said. I looked at him.

"What kind?"

"I heard you're a good cooker." He grinned.

"If you mean that I must cook, I think I could do that." I smiled.

"You must hide or throw away or your girly stuff." He said.

"They're already gone. I only have boy's clothes." I pointed at my suitcase.

"And the last one …" he stopped for a little. "You'll be some kind of our maid." I stared at him.

"M-maid?" I stuttered. He nodded. "You mean, doing all stuff; cleaning dishes, making breakfast, diner, laundry, lunch, cleaning dorms and all that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Otherwise I have to go, right?" I asked. He nodded again. "O-okay," I muttered.

"Thanks, little one." He hugged me. "And call boys hyung, not oppa, alright?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Let's go out. Others would love to get to know you better." He said and patted my back. We went out and saw everyone sitting at table. Lunch was already made.

"Guys!" Donghae said. Everyone turned to us. "From now on, Sam will help us with cleaning and dishes." He said and patted my head.

"Then what about me?" Ryeowook asked all confused and sad a little.

"You can help he-him." Donghae said. "He's pretty good cooker." He added and winked at guys. I looked at them who were thinking.

"Well, it could save Ryeowook some time." Siwon said.

"Yeah," nodded Yesung. At the end, everyone agreed, only Leeteuk was eating not interested in our talk.

"Welcome," smiled Heechul and winked at me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled back.

"Nooo~ Heechul," Han Geng suddenly yelled. "You got tricked by his smile." he said and grabbed his chin to only look at him. "You're mine and only mine." He hugged him.

_This is too much!_ I yelled in my head and blushed like hell.

"Sam! Pull yourself together!" Donghae yelled and held me before I could fall on the ground.

"Is he okay?" I heard Siwon. Then everything went black.

_**~Leeteuk~**_

"Is he okay?" Siwon asked. I looked to see what's going on and saw Sam in Donghae's arms.

"Donghae!" I called him. He looked at me. "Take him into his room and then come to me," I said. He gulped, but he lifted Sam and went into his room.

"Leeteuk," I heard Heechul calling me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you. He's a guy." He said.

"Then why was his reaction this way?" I asked, pointing at his room.

"That's because …" he stopped.

"He's gay and he can't see two man together … or man if they're shirtless." Donghae said, coming out of his room.

"He's what?" everyone screamed. I looked at him with wide open eyes as my jaw dropped.

"He didn't want to embarrass himself, so he didn't said anything." Donghae sighed and looked at me. "I know you still don't believe me and think he's a girl, but I can assure you; he's a guy …" He added. I sighed and from the angle of the eye, I saw Eunhyuk going into Sam's room. I looked back at Donghae who smiled. I sighed again.

"Fine ... Do as you wish." I muttered and waved with hand, though I knew, something was fishy.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

As Donghae was talking with Leeteuk, I sneaked into Sam's room.

_It can't be her, right?_ I asked myself in thought and shook my head as I closed the door behind myself. I looked on the bed, where Sam was sleeping. I went over to bed and looked closely.

_Same face when she sleeps._ I thought and smiled. _She really is cute._

"Eunhyuk …" she muttered. I smiled again and leaned closer to her. "I … love … you …" she muttered again. I leaned again and whispered in her ear: "I love you too," and kissed her on the lips.

"What the hell are you doing!" someone screamed in whisper. I, confusedly and surprised, looked back at doors and saw Donghae, staring at me.

"Ah, Hae …" I muttered and stood up. "It's not what it looks like." I quickly said and nervously smiled. He looked at me from head to toe and then right into my eyes.

"I knew you didn't go into your room or bathroom." He whispered and came to me. "Now tell me." He suddenly said. I was confused.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"What …" he muttered and rolled with his eyes. "Your relationship with him." He mumbled. I widened my eyes.

"I-I …" I stuttered. "I don't know her …"

"Her?" he asked and leaned closer. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Okay," I sighed and looked at her. "You know I was in America few years ago, right?" I looked back at him. "It really was embarrassing way to met her." I laughed as I got red in the face a little.

_**~3 years ago~**_

"Heechul it is freezing!" I whined as I was standing in front of big amusement park.

"It's not my fault you came in a T-shirt." Heechul laughed.

"At least get me something warm!" I whined again.

"Okay, okay." He agreed and walked off. I was sitting on a cold for few minutes, until he finally came back.

"Seriously Heechul... What took you …" I tried to end, but there was someone else standing in front of me.

"Hey," she nervously said. It was a long haired brunette, looking exactly like Donghae.

"Hey," I muttered, forgetting about cold.

"I was watching you for few minutes and you must be pretty cold, right?" she asked.

"Well … yeah." I said. "But my friend will bring me something warm." I quickly added.

"I don't think so." She laughed. I was confused. "I watched him as he was going with another man. I don't think he'll come back … at least not today." She added and smiled again.

"Damn you, Heechul …" I muttered to myself.

"Come with us." She suggested. I looked at her surprised.

"I don't want to be an annoyance." I said and smiled as I started to shiver again.

"Come one. We won't eat you. We have enough food either way … almost too much." She laughed and grabbed my arm. I blush a little and walked after her. Then she suddenly stopped in front of market.

"Wait here," she smiled and went in. I stood there in confusion. After few minutes she came out with big shirt. She gave it to me.

"W-what?" I was surprised.

"Happy soon Christmas," she smiled.

"But we barely know each other." I said and tried to give shirt back to her, but she shook her head.

"At least, let me help you get warm." Shi smiled. I looked at shirt. It was black and on it, it was drawn something. I looked back at her and then I realized how chubby she is, but in a cute way. I put the shirt on and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I smiled, but then again, I got another gift from her; a scarf. It was black, with white stripes at the end.

"Take it," she said.

"But, it probably took you a lot of money." I said, looking at her. Then she stepped closer to me and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it." She laughed, I blushed a little. "Come," she said as she grabbed my hand again. I startled for few seconds, but then I started following her.

"What took you so long, Sammy?" I suddenly heard a brunette girl.

"You know her." a boy next to her said. "She's like that every year on her birthday." He added.

_Is it her birthday?_ I thought.

"Hey guys," Sam called them as we stopped. A brunette girl looked at me and then back to Sam.

"And who's that black haired hot boy next to you, huh?" she teased. We both blushed.

"I saw him freezing, so I bought him a shirt and scarf; and brought him along." Sam answered. Then she looked at me and I I nodded.

"Come, you lovers." Suddenly brunette boy said and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Your party, of course..." Girl giggled.

"Rin, I told you. No parties." Sam whined.

"Sam, as long as I and Ren will be with you, you'll have to endure on parties." Rin grinned. Sam only sighed.

As we came to big building, probably dorm, we went with elevator to 8th floor.

"It's big place, right?" Sam smiled at me. I nodded. Then she leaned over to me and whispered: "Don't worry about Ren and Rin. They're always like that." She smiled again. "Oh yeah …" she suddenly remembered again. "What's your name?" she asked, looking me straight into my eyes.

"E-Eunhyuk," I muttered.

"I'm Sam," she smiled. "My full name is Lee Sanheo Samantha or something…" she muttered and started thinking, but she shook her head and looked at me, smiling. "You can call me Sam, Sammy or something you came up with."

After that, the elevator stopped. Sam was all confused.

"What are we doing at our apartment?" she asked as we reached number 808. I saw Ren and Rin grinning.

"Go in," they both said at the same time. I watched Sam, as she was slowly opening the door. She peeked in, but as she realized that there is no danger, she fully opened doors and then … _bam!,_ lights went on and people yelled: "Happy Birthday Sam!" I looked at her as her jaw dropped and ran to blonde girl. She hugged her tightly. "Kathy," she screamed.

"Happy Birthday, little one..." She smiled as she hugged her back.

Few hours passed. I was sitting on the couch, when Sam suddenly sat next to me.

"Whoa, Sam," I muttered all surprised.

"You smell nice, Eunhyuk." She muttered. I looked at her. She was all red in the face.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her as she leaned over to me.

"Yes," she answered. I slowly pushed her away.

"She becomes kissaholic if she drinks alcohol or juice." Rin whined. "Someone probably gave her wrong drink." She looked around and then back at me. "Can you please take her in her room, please?" she begged.

"S-sure …" I muttered.

"Thanks," she smiled and went to Ren, who was also drunk. I turned back to Sam, who was sleeping now.

"Let's go," I whispered and lifted her in a bridal style.

"Eunhyuk," she whispered my name and hugged me around my neck. I blushed a little. As we came into her room, I closed the door behind and gently put her on the bed. She was still holding my neck.

"Let go …" I muttered as I tried to pull her away, but she pulled me together on her bed. She hugged me and suddenly went on top of me.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

"I like you, you like me; that's all that matters." She said all drunk.

"No!" I said and rolled over to her, so I was on top now. "You're drunk." I said, holding her hands on top of her head.

"Aw, come on. You know you want me..." She said. I let a sigh out.

"If you stop and go to sleep, I'll be with you." I said and she smiled.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I do." I nodded and kissed her on the lips. She smiled again and instantly fell asleep. "That was quick…" I muttered and smiled. Then I got off her and saw Ren and Rin smiling. They were holding something in hands.

"This will go on YouTube, if you'll break up with her." Rin smirked. I sighed.

"I'm screwed," I whined and lie on the bed, right next to Sam.

"Lovers," I heard Ren's grin. I started thinking as I turned to her. She looked cute and her chubbiness only confirmed that. As I thought and thought, I fell asleep, dreaming about her and before I realized, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

_**~Present~**_

I shook my head as I realized Donghae was staring at me. I nervously laughed.

"You were dating her and you didn't tell me it was my sister!" he yelled in whisper.

"I didn't know you well that time!" I yelled in my whisper back. We both sighed.

"I hope …" he started.

"Don't worry, we broke up." I smiled.

"But that doesn't mean your feelings faded away." He said, looking a little nervous.

"You're right. Feelings still haven't fade away, but I swear, I won't lay a finger on her." I said and put my left hand in the air. He sighed.

"Everything okay, guys?" Heechul asked as he came in.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time. He was looking like we're the main suspects, but then let a quiet sigh out.

"Come out. We have work." Heechul said at the end and went out. Donghae and I followed him. After that, we were out the whole day until midnight.

When we came back home, just a little pass midnight, everything was clean and on table was food.

"Who made all these food?" Sungmin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm starving." Said Shindong and started eating. Yesung and others joined him.

"Omo! It's good!" said Han Geng, eating like crazy. Heechul only laughed at him. I looked at Donghae, who was looking over to Sam's room.

"Go check her up." I whispered to him. He startled a little, but then walked into her room.

"Where's Hae?" Yesung suddenly asked.

"He went to check up on his little brother." I answered and pointed to Sam's room. They didn't really listen to me, because they were busy with eating dinner. I looked at Leeteuk who was eating bread, as his cup remained full. I shrugged and started eating with them.

"It's so good!" I yelled, almost screaming. _I never knew she was this good at cooking._

_**~Sam~**_

_**~10 hours ago~**_

"Mmm …" I moaned as I stretched my arms. I looked around and saw myself lying in bed. I slowly stood up and went out. Everything was quiet. No one was around.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. My eyes went on dishes who were right next clean ones. I sighed.

"So this is what he meant." I muttered and start cleaning them. Before I knew it, I was humming a song, "U", and making cookies.

"This is my return to them." I smiled. "I want to … Aish, I forgot what I meant!" I cursed. After I made cookies, I put them into box above. Then I looked around and ended in quite messy room. I sighed. I went into bathroom and my jaw dropped instantly. I looked back to living room.

_Bathroom: CLEANED_

_Living room: MESSY_

I shook my head and went back to living room. I started at the first one, right next to mine, Donghae's. I looked in; clean. I shrugged and passed mine. The other one, next to mine, was clean too, but covered with games.

"I wonder whose room is this…" I muttered and went to few others, who were clean, but then … here comes room, messy as hell. I looked around, in the room, and saw black shirt, which I gave Eunhyuk, when we first met. A smile crossed my face as I took it and observing it for few seconds. As I put it down, I start to clean his room. It took me nearly two hours, but it was worth it. Next few rooms were the same. For all rooms, including living room, it took me 7 hours. The last room, I opened, was tidy; even more than normal room.

_**~Almost 3 hours later~**_

"Aaah~ I'm done!" I yelled and sat on the chair. I looked around. "Rooms cleaned, living room cleaned, kitchen cleaned, diner ready, Sam tired like slave." I said as I leaned back.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Out of nowhere, key woke me up.

"Come on, hurry up!" I heard Ryeowook, all anxious. "I have to make something to eat for you guys." He was even more anxious.

"It's not necessary …" said Kangin. "We'll just take something from refrigerator." He added. I quickly stood up and ran into my room. Why I did that? I don't know. Maybe I still didn't want to meet with them … or with Leeteuk. Everytime I thought about him, he was scary as hell. I shook my head as I curled up in my bed and covered myself with blanket. The doors opened and they all stepped in.

"Who made all this food? I heard Sungmin asking.

"I don't know, but I'm starving." I heard Shindong. It was quiet for few minutes until Han Geng yelled: "Omo! It's good!" Heechul laughed and so did I let a quiet laugh out. The doors opened and then closed. I looked up and saw Donghae standing in front of me.

"Hey," he said and waved with hand. I was surprised.

"H-hey," I muttered and waved back. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"N-no …" he said with little break. "Well, I am, but not as much as I was." Then his belly woke up. I laughed.

"Go eat, so you won't collapse here." I smiled.

"Aw come one." He said like a little kid. I looked at him all surprised. "I just want to be with chu~!" he added and jumped on my bed.

"D-Donghae …" I muttered his name as he hugged me tightly. He stopped and looked at me. "Are you always like that?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me again. _I guess, I really don't know him._ I thought.

But as few minutes passed, we were lying on the bed. Donghae was sleeping and so was I slowly falling asleep. But before I closed my eyes, I looked at phone. For the background I still had my picture; a picture, where I still had long hair and Eunhyuk hugging me from behind, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"I wonder …" I whispered and closed my eyes. _I wonder, what will happen to me._

_**~Next day~**_

I woke up on the floor. How I ended on the floor? I sat up, seeing Donghae sleeping over all my bed. I slowly stood up, trying to be as quiet as I can be. I took my phone from under the bed – how it ended there, I have no idea – and put a blanket on Donghae, so he won't catch a cold.

_I can't believe he actually pushed me on the floor._ I sighed and quietly went out. Before I closed the door behind, I looked on the alarm clock: _5am_.

"I should make them breakfast." I said whispering and closed the door. As I turned around I saw soiled dishes and sighed. "Boys," I muttered, walked over and started cleaning.

The doors opened.

"Morning Ryeowook," I heard Yesung. I turned around and saw him walking in his sleep.

_How cute._ I thought as he was going into bathroom … half naked. I shook my head and began cleaning dishes again.

"You're early, Ryeowook." Yesung said again, still walking in his sleep, as he came back. I almost screamed as I saw him standing right next to me.

"When did you get here?" I muttered and glanced at him. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked and finally realized I was there. "Oh, Sam..." He smiled. "I didn't saw you."

"Of course you didn't…" I muttered in my thoughts, but smiled and looked at him. "Do you often walk in your sleep?" I asked him. He looked up and started thinking. "Yesung," I called him. Now he was looking around. "Yesung hyung," I called him again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I often walk in my sleep." He nodded and went back into his room. I stared after him, thinking: _What the hell just happened?_

I let a quiet sigh out as I cleaned the dishes and started making breakfast. I looked at the clock in kitchen and it was already 6am.

"What should I make for breakfast?" I asked myself and looked into refrigerator; eggs, milk, cheese … nothing else. I looked at eggs and started counting them – 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 …

"So little …" I muttered. Then I looked above the refrigerator. Cereals... Thank god, at least something; but as soon as I grabbed them … it was nearly empty. I sighed and went into my room as I took my wallet out from night table, put a jacket on and went out. I ran to the nearest market, where I bought eggs, fishes, ham, cabbage, carrots – lots vegetables, dairy products and other groceries. It took me all my savings I had in my wallet; only 10.000 won stayed.

As I came back to the dorms, it was 6.30. I put all groceries on table and took eggs and fishes from it. I started baking eggs and guys started to wake up. First was Ryeowook.

"Aaah~!" he screamed and ran over to help me. I laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I got this." I smiled. He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "But you can help me," I added and smiled again as a wide smile crossed his face. "Thank you." I whispered, but he didn't hear it. That was my intention too.

Exactly at 7am, everyone came out of their rooms, rushing into bathroom and yelling over each other. I looked towards mine room, who was still closed. I slowly stood up and went over. And as I tried to open doors, Donghae jumped out, yelling: "_Sam's missing!_"

Everyone stopped and looked at Donghae.

"I'm here …" I waved. He looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Can't … breathe …" I muttered, trying to push him away.

"Seriously Hae …" whined Sungmin and shook his head as he laughed.

"What?" he asked and looked at him, still hugging me.

"Let go of Sam. He's all blue." Siwon said and pointed at me. Donghae looked at me and released me quickly. I stepped few steps away from him, breathing deeply.

"Sorry," he scratched his head and smiled. I gave him death glare.

"Guys, breakfast!" Ryeowook called. Everyone sat on the chair.

"Whoa … so much food …" Han Geng said, with Heechul right next to him. "You made all these?" he asked and looked at him.

"Actually …" he tried to say, but I ran to him and covering his mouth.

"Yes, he made it." I said instead of him. "I just woke up few minutes ago." I lied and smiled as I saw Leeteuk eating eggs that I baked. I looked at Ryeowook who was all confused.

"Don't say a word, okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded and I let him go. He sat on the chair and started eating again.

"Ryeowook your cooking is as good as ever; even better!" Kibum said and put his cup in the air. Ryeowook only nervously smiled. I sat on the couch.

"You won't eat?" Yesung asked as he came to me and sat right next on the couch.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I smiled, but my belly just grumbled at that second. I blushed and turned on the TV. Yesung let a giggle out, stood up and sat on the chair, next to others and started eating.

"Another one!" yelled Sungmin and Shindong at the same time. I quickly stood up and ran to table, taking their cups. I filled them with cereals and gave them back. They were glaring at each other.

"Here," I muttered and smiled. They took it without words and started eating … they were, kind of, competing, who will ate faster. I smiled and went back on couch. I looked on TV and saw my favorite cartoon, _Tom and Jerry_. A wide smile crossed my face as I fell into TV.

"Hey, Sam!" I heard Donghae. The cartoon just ended too, so I looked at him. They were all ready.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"To work, of course..." He smiled. "About lunch … no worries, Ryeowook will make it, you just go to school." he said and went out.

"Wh-," I was confused as hell, but then I looked at the clock. _8.30 am_. I started thinking. _Donghae said something about 9am._ I thought and thought.

I ran into my room, as my life depended on it, and quickly changed myself into other clothes. I picked the nearest bag and few books and ran out, locking behind. I ran down the stairs – before elevator would come up and then back down it will probably be 9 already – and ran towards nearest bus station. As I reached it, I got on a bus for the direction of my school. I looked on the phone; 8.45 am. I sighed.

_I hope I'll get quickly there._ I thought. Few seconds later buss stopped. I looked around and saw school behind gates. I went off and passed the road.

"Watch out!" I suddenly heard a loud yell from left. I ducked down like a ball. "Sorry about this." A brunette boy said. "Omo!" he said as I stood back up and looked at him. My jaw dropped.

"M-Minho?" I yelled.

"Sam?" he yelled back. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I looked around and pulled him closer, whispering: "Don't tell anybody."

"Aish, Minho! You must be careful!" I heard a girl's voice behind him. I released Minho and looked at brunette girl, staring at me. "S-S-Sam?" she yelled.

"Tiffany?" I yelled back. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking you that!" she said, hugging me. As she released me, I looked at phone; 8.55 am.

"Aish!" I cursed. I looked at Minho and Tiffany and smiled as I bowed. "Sorry, I have to go to principal's office." I said and ran in the school.


	5. Brother and Sister moment

_**~Donghae~**_

I looked at clock; 11 am; I sighed.

"Hae!" Leeteuk called me. I looked up. "Go out, on fresh air." He said. I sighed, again.

"You're annoying, Hae!" Yesung yelled. "Stop sighing!"

I sighed.

"Seriously …" Han Geng started. "If you won't go out this second, I will kick your pretty ass!" he threatened me. I looked at him and sighed as I walked out.

"Hae …" I heard Heechul and Eunhyuk behind.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"This is the 100th time." Eunhyuk laughed.

"What's wrong?" Heechul asked, as he punched Eunhyuk in the arm.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Come on … you're not sighing without reason." Eunhyuk said and came closer. I looked at both of them and sighed as I looked away.

"I sent her to school today …" I sighed; silence. I looked at them. "What?" I asked as I saw Heechul's and Eunhyuk's jaw dropped.

"You did what?" they both yelled at the same time. I startled a little.

"She's in school?" I said and smiled a little.

"Are you serious?" Eunhyuk yelled.

"What will happen if they find out, she's your sister?" Heechul yelled.

"What's going on?" Leeteuk suddenly came out.

"N-nothing …" I muttered.

"Hae said, he would like to get his brother." Eunhyuk suddenly said. I stared at him.

"What?" Leeteuk was confused,

"They just want to have a little bro-bro moment." Heechul smiled.

"Well, we don't need you anymore, and we'll probably end in an hour, so you can go." Leeteuk said. A big smile crossed my face.

"Thanks!" I said and ran off.

_**~Sam~**_

»So you're here because Donghae sent you? « Rin asked. I nodded. »Do you want to be here? « She asked again.

»No! « I quickly said. Rin and Ren startled a little.

»Why? « Ren asked.

»It's hard, « I whined and kicked stone in front of me. »Geez! I hate it when I have to act as a boy. «

»You'll get used to it. « They both said and smiled. They were enjoying in this.

»Hae oppa! « I suddenly heard girls screaming behind.

»Don't tell me ...« I muttered and tried to look back, but someone just grabbed me around my waist, so I was made to run away, looking Rin and Ren. They were staring for few second, but they ended in laughter.

»Donghae ...« I said, after we came into bathroom – of course men's. He turned around and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I want to spend time with you." He answered and smiled.

"But, I have school?" I said and looked at him.

"Well …" he started. "I thought you might still not like it here, so I made a decision that you can stay at dorm's … if you want."

I stared at him.

"Why would you want that?" I asked, looking at him.

"I miss you at dorms!" he said and hugged me tightly.

"Can't … breathe …!" I yelled, trying to get away, but no victory for me. Then I remembered. "Hae," I called him.

"Hm?" he asked, still hugging me.

"When you said that you missed me at dorms, were you meaning that you, guys, are already back and Ryeowook is making lunch, for you?"

"Not yet, but I think they will be in a few minutes."

"Are you nuts?" I suddenly yelled. He startled and released me as he looked me in the eyes. "You're forcing Ryeowook to make you food, aren't you?" I gave him that suspicious look.

"N-no …" he stuttered.

"Geez … let's go home. I'll make something to eat for you guys." I sighed.

"Thank you~!" he sang as he hugged me around my neck.

When we came home, no one was there yet.

"What will you make?" Hae asked as he peeked behind me in the kitchen.

"Maybe some pasta and sauce …" I muttered, looking in refrigerator.

"Pasta!" I heard Yesung's voice, but it quickly got quiet right after. I didn't pay much attention. I just took meat out and later pasta and all groceries for hash sauce.

"Hae," I called him and tried to say something to him, but he wasn't there. "Hae?" I called again and looked around. I shrugged and turned back.

"You called me?" asked Hae, after few minutes.

"Yeah," I muttered, making hash sauce.

"What do you want?" he asked. I was thinking as tasting, if it's good enough.

"Ah," I remembered and took a pepper. I looked at Hae who was looking at me, confused. "It's nothing. Don't worry." I said and smiled as I turned back to sauce.

"Oh yeah …" he started. I glanced at him as I muttered: "Hm?"

"Today morning, why did you say Ryeowook made breakfast, when it was obvious that you did it?" he asked. My smiled fade away. "Sam?" he called me. I shook my head and looked at him as I smiled.

"Nothing really …" I started and turn back to stove. "It's just that, that Leeteuk oppa didn't ate dinner I made." I said.

"But, he did eat it." He tried to convince me.

"Hae," I looked at him. "His cup was still full when I woke up this morning." I said. "And when Ryeowook almost said, that I made breakfast, I saw, Leeteuk oppa almost stopped eating, but when I said he made it, he gladly ate it." I turned to hash sauce. "Hey! Where's sauce?" I yelled and looked at pasta. "Where is pasta?" I yelled again and turned to table, where I saw guys eating … including Leeteuk.

"Seriously Sam; you're awesome cooker!" Sungmin said. I stared at all of them. Then I looked at Hae, who was backing up. He stopped immediately I glared at him. Now, he was smiling nervously.

"Hae," I called him sweetly. He gulped and looked at guys.

"Guys, help?" he asked for help, but they were eating.

"Hae," I called him sweetly again and creepily smiled. He ran to his room and me after him. But before he could close the door, I let my leg between doors. "No you won't." I smiled.

"I'm screwed." He muttered and released the doors. I went in and saw him going into his closet.

"Hae!" I screamed his name.

After a while, while everyone ate and some sat on couch, others talking to each other, he still didn't come out of closet so I sighed and went out. I went to kitchen and looked if everything was left for me and for Hae. There was, but just a little bit. I sighed and put food and sauce in little cup and went into Donghae's room to give it to him.

"Hae, here's your lunch." I said, putting cup on his desk. He slowly opened his closet as I walked out and closed the door.

I went back to kitchen and start cleaning dishes.

_They have big appetite._ I thought in my thoughts and didn't realize Siwon was standing right next to me. I almost freaked out if I didn't start breathing the moment I saw him … with only towel … again.

"Siwon," I muttered his name. He smiled at me.

"Scared you?" he laughed.

"No," I smiled and glanced at him from angle of the eyes, mostly at his … _abs_. Oh my god. _I think I just died!_ I yelled in my thoughts as I blushed like tomato. Siwon smiled and slapped my butt.

"Omo!" Hae suddenly yelled. We turned around and saw him pointing with cup to Siwon and than at me.

"What?" Siwon asked. "He's sexy for the guy." He said and smiled.

"Siwon!" Hae suddenly yelled and ran towards us. Siwon quickly ran away, laughing like crazy.

"Hae, it's nothing wrong." I tried to calm Donghae down, but he hugged me tightly around my neck.

"Don't touch my little sister." He said.

_Ah, he snapped again._

Everyone turned to him. I nervously smiled and got away from him.

"He calls me like that." I quickly said. "Hae, don't scare them like that!" I said and gently punched Donghae in his arm. He only smiled and scratched his head. They just stared at him for few seconds, but later start to do the previous activities. I hit Hae's head and gave him the look: "Stop doing unnecessary things." He just smiled and scratched his head again. I sighed and started cleaning dishes.

"Sam!" Yesung called me.

"Hm?" I muttered, cleaning dishes.

"Have you seen my underwear? That stripe ones." He asked.

"I think it is outside." I muttered. "On the balcony." I added.

"Thanks," he said, running out.

"Sam!" Shindong called few minutes later.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Where's my phone?" he asked.

"I think I saw it under your bed." I said muttering.

"Thanks," he said and went into his room.

"Sam!" Sungmin called me.

"Hm?" I muttered.

"Let's watch horror movie." He said.

"Just a minute …" I said, not knowing what he just said.

"Finally someone." He sighed.

After few minutes, I ended cleaning and turned around.

"Come~!" Sungmin said all happy and patted empty seats on couch, as on TV; there was some woman, whose eyes were backwards.

"Kya~!" I screamed and covered my eyes.

"What? What?" Sungmin asked as he rushed to me.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I yelled.

"Turn off what?" he asked.

"T-t-t-t-that!" I stuttered and pointed on TV.

"But you said you'll watch it with me!" he sounded sad. I looked at him. "Come on. Please?" he made a cute aegyo.

"O-okay …" I muttered. He jumps into the air. "But," I said and he stopped. "Just for few minutes." I said.

"Thank you~" He sang.

I know what you're thinking. How unwomanly I am, but believe, I'm scared of horror movies, even more than spiders or snakes. And what would you do, if you were in my place; you, being a man, trying not to act like a woman. If a man asks a man to watch what men like … what would you do? You could probably do it; otherwise they'd kick your pathetic, little butt out, once they see you like a girl.

"Boom chica pow wow~" my phone rang in the middle. I startled a little, but pick it up.

"Yeah?" I said, without looking who was calling.

"Hey Sammy~" I heard Rin's voice.

"Tiffy~" I called her. I looked at Sungmin who was looking at me like an idiot, so I pointed at phone. He nodded. I stood up and quickly ran into my room, closing after it.

"Thank you Tiffy. You just saved me." I whined.

"What? What were they doing to you?" she yelled in the phone.

"N-nothing…" I muttered." Anyway, why are you calling?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday and I thought we should hang out." She said.

"Sure …" I nodded.

"Come as a girl, okay?" she asked.

"I don't have any stuff …" I muttered like a baby.

"Then, I'll buy it." She was convinced.

"No, absolutely not!" I yelled. "I'll buy. And I'll choose okay?" I asked.

"Fine, do as you wish." She whined.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh yeah, be prepared in the morning okay?"

"What time?"

"Around 9am. We'll be off the whole day."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'm going now." I have to prepare food for them."

"Exactly what are doing there?"

"Have to go. I love you too Sunshine." I sang and postponed. I lied on my bed, thinking about tomorrow: "What should I make them?" I stood up and slowly went towards doors. As I opened them I saw Donghae, Eunhyuk and Heechul standing in front of me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"N-nothing …" they all muttered in sync and looked away.

"They were listening while you were talking on the phone." said Sungmin, looking bored to hell.

"Did they?" I smiled and gave a death look to three of them. "Oh yeah …" I suddenly remembered. Sungmin looked at me and so did others. "Let's continue that before …" I smiled. "But in your room." I added.

"You sure?" he sounded worried, but exiting at the same time.

"Yup," I smiled.

"Let's go then." He smiled as he jumped up and grabbed my hand, running to room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Donghae asked. I looked at him and gave him a smile as I put my finger on my lips, whispering: "Se-cre-t."

"Come Sam," Sungmin said.

"Haaai~" I sang and went after him into his room. "Can I lock it, so we won't be disturbed?" I asked as I pointed to doors.

"Sure, sure …" he nodded as he was preparing on computer. I locked the door and sat on his bed.

"Kya~" I screamed as Sungmin jumped on bed as almost fell off.

"You're screaming like a little girl." Sungmin laughed.

"Well, I _am_ a girl." I tried to say, but I only let a nervous laugh out.

"I like you, you know." He suddenly said, after movie started. I looked at him surprised and blushed. "If you were a girl, I would definitely date you."

"You probably think of my sister, don't you?" I laughed. He laughed with me. "She'll probably be here tomorrow." I said. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What did you just say?" he asked and grabbed me for my shoulders.

"She'll be here tomorrow; in Korea." I repeated. "She's meeting with her friend." I added. "You can see her; and yeah … she has short hair like me."

"When she'll be here?" he asked, still looking at me.

"Around 9 am." I said thinking.

"Ah," he said and released me. "I don't have time tomorrow." He looked at computer screen. "Say hi to her for me." He added and smiled.

"I will." I smiled and we started watching horror movie again.

"Sungmin?" I called him after a while.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"C-can I hold your hand?" I asked, shaking.

"You scared?" he asked and let a laugh out. I nodded. "Sure," he smiled. I quickly grabbed his hand and hold it tightly.

Before I knew it I fell asleep on his bed, still holding his hand.

_**~Sungmin~**_

"Hey Sam, it is over." I said and tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I looked at him and saw him sleeping on my bed, holding my hand … still. I let a laugh out again and lifted him.

"Eunhyuk …" he suddenly muttered.

"Eunhyuk?" I whispered and looked at him. I shrugged and slowly unlocked my doors and went out of the room.

"Sung-min!" I heard Hae running to me. I jumped in the air.

"Shush, he's sleeping!" I yelled in my whisper. He stopped before me and looked at Sam.

"What were you two doing?" he started asking and looking me in the eyes. "Why was she screaming?"

"We were doing nothing and we just watched some horror movies; nothing else." I answered him. "Don't you have schedule right now?" I asked as I remembered that I'm the only one today without schedule.

"Oh yeah!" he said and ran out of apartment.

I shook my head and went into Sam's room. I slowly put him on his bed as he suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Sam," I called him and tried to push him away.

"Aw, come one Eunhyuk. We were couples not too long ago…" he muttered.

"You two were what?" I yelled.

"Coup-les." He repeated and grinned as he let me go and fell asleep soundly. I stared at him for few minutes.

"It's not like you're a girl," I muttered and tried to walk out, when Sam suddenly put his T-shirt up, so I saw bandage around his chest. "What the-?" I mumbled and leaned over to him. I slowly lifted his T-shirt and stared at his chest. "Y-y-y-you're a girl?" I yelled, but quickly covered my mouth and ran out of his, I mean her, room. My heart was beating fast.


	6. Saturday

_**Day: Saturday**_

_**Time: 00:00**_

_**~Sam~**_

I opened my eyes; dark. I looked around and thru window saw traffic lights. I sat up and looked on the phone; 00:01. Then I remembered last day and phone call with Rin.

"Damn," I muttered and sighed. I peeked out. No one was in the kitchen, living room or bathroom. "They're either in their rooms sleeping or still outside." I muttered to myself and went out towards kitchen.

My jaw probably dropped to the floor as I saw dishes in the kitchen, after I turned on the lights. They were everywhere; on desktop as well as on table. On the refrigerator there was a paper. I took it down.

_I tried to clean, but I was too tired._

_Wookie _

I smiled. "Don't worry Wookie … I know how you feel." I muttered and started cleaning everything from the beginning, as well as starting to make their lunch – stew –, so they won't be hungry.

Hours passed; I made stew and put into refrigerator. Then I made marble cake and as I looked on the clock it was 4 am.

"Omo," I muttered in surprise. "Should I go to sleep or prepare breakfast for them?" I asked myself, while making a coffee.

I slowly went out, on the balcony. It was still dark, but slowly you could see sky getting lighter. I sat on the chair and looked up into the sky.

"Mom, what are you doing up there?" I asked and smiled. "Are you doing well?" I slowly closed my eyes and imagine her like she is standing right in front of me, saying: _You finally found your brother. Have fun with him. Live life, like it's your last day. _Then I opened my eyes and smiled again.

Two hours passed and it was already 6am in an instant. I stood up and went back into kitchen, to make breakfast for guys. I made them cereals and sooner they slowly woke up.

"Morning," I smiled at Donghae and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. He stood there all in confusion. I went into my room, changed into some "old" boys' clothes; big trousers and blue plain T-shirt. I grabbed my phone from my desk, my wallet out of drawer and jacket from my closet.

"Where are you going?" Heechul asked as he saw me, while I got in my Old Star shoes.

"Out~" I sang and grabbed keys. Then Sungmin came out of his room. "Morning Sungmin," I smiled at him and waved. He blushed and went back into his room. I stared in his doors, muttering: "What's up with him?"

"When will you come back?" Donghae asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe in the night or morning…" I joked.

"Don't joke around. It's dangerous outside at night." He said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry," I smiled and showed him his glasses. "I have your glasses." I added and unlocked the doors, and then I remembered. I looked back at them. "And clean dishes after yourselves."

"Wookie will do it." Yesung said and poked his arm. Ryeowook only sighed.

"No, do it by yourself. I have hidden camera, so you better clean it yourself, otherwise I'll kidnap Ryeowook and take him with me." I threatened them.

"You mustn't kidnap him!" Shindong said.

"Then clean dishes after you eat!" I said back.

"We'll do it." Leeteuk suddenly said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and looked around to see where Donghae went. "Aish," I sighed and went out.

I looked at phone and it was already 8am. "Time really goes by quickly." I muttered as I put Hae's sunglasses on when I came out. "Morning, Min, Ji." I smiled at security guys and waved at them.

"Good morning Sam." Min smiled back. Ji was serious as always, but I saw, that a smile, even just a little one, crossed his face.

"Rin!" I called her as I saw her back. She turned around and waved with her hand, calling me: "Sammy!"

We hugged as I reached her, but she quickly pushed me away and looked at me from head to toe.

"You're a man." She muttered. "And you stink like one too." She shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Come," was all she said.

"W-where are we going?" I asked her all confused.

"We're going shopping." She said.

"But I mustn't bring any girl stuff to dorms." I said. She stopped and looked at me.

"You mustn't what?" she asked.

"Bring any girl stuff to dorms?" I repeated.

"Who said that?" she crossed her arms.

"Donghae oppa," I muttered.

"Give me your phone." She said and put hand towards me. I looked at her hand and then at her. "What?" she asked. "Just give me your phone."

"No," I said and gave both of my hands in my pocket. "I won't let you do any crazy stuff." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go shopping, woman." I added and we started walking.

When we reached to big shopping center in Seoul, I stared at it for few minutes.


	7. Shopping

"Sammy~" Rin whined. I looked at her.

"I didn't know there can be such a big shopping center in the world." I said, pointing at it.

"Tough it's only 10am, we don't have the whole day, and you know … especially not Ren." She said.

"Ren is here too?" I widened my eyes as I looked at her. She nodded. "Why is he here?" I asked her.

"To tell if it looks good on you." She grinned. I shook my head and sighed.

"I kind of feel sorry for him, now." I muttered to myself.

"Hae, you got a message! Hae you got a message!" I heard phone ringing. I looked around.

"It can't be … right?" I asked quietly.

"Sammy~" Rin whined and pulled my hand.

For hours we were shopping and shopping. We bought a lot of stuff; mostly for her, but some were for me too. And who was carrying all these clothes? Ren of course... I feel kind of sorry for him. Everytime I offered him help he always said that it is okay, but from time to time I glanced at him, and do nothing but laugh. You should see his face.

"Ren, I'm serious." I said and take over few bags. "Give me some,"

"I told you it is okay. At least you can have fun as a girl." He smiled.

"Aish," I sighed, but still held the bags I took from him. Then I looked into store and saw that long blue dress. I stopped and stared at it for a while.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Rin asked. I jumped, because of surprise. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it really is." I said.

"Will you buy it?" Ren asked me. I shook my head as I saw the price.

"Too expensive," I smiled sadly.

"Come on," said Rin and went in as she was pulling my hand. "At least try it out."

"You know she won't give up." Ren laughed and went after us.

"Okay," I sighed. "But I'll only try it. We won't buy it, okay?" I said and looked at Rin who was ignoring me. "Rin, I'm serious!" I raised my voice.

"Fine~" she said and went over to seller and asked her about the dress in my size.

"Here," Rin said and gave me the blue dress. I hold it and caressed it.

"It's soft," I muttered as I smiled.

"Go try it on." Rin said and pushed me into cabin.

"Aish, you're impatient." I said loudly.

"And you still like me." She joked.

"Only because your pretty face saves your ass everytime." I joked back as I undressed myself and dressed the dress.

"You done?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered as I looked myself into mirror. The dress was long to my knees. It emphasized the chest.

"Come out, then." Ren said in excitement. I startled for a bit, but then slowly pulled away the curtains and stepped out of cabin. I was looking to the floor, but because I didn't heard anything I looked up and blushed right away as I saw Ren's and Rin's look on me.

"It's strange, isn't it?" I joked.

"Don't joke around." Rin said. "You look …" She didn't find words, so she poked Ren's arm.

"B-beautiful …" he stuttered, amazed by me in dress.

"Don't joke," I laughed. "Can I change now?" I asked. "It gives me goose bumps…" I muttered.

"Wait," Rin said and took her phone from her new bag.

"Don't you dare to take a picture!" I threatened, but it was too late. She grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"Now, you can go change." She smiled and looked at Ren. "You got a mail, kiddo." She smiled and glanced at me.

"I'm going to kill you Rin Han." I muttered and went back into cabin all red in the face. As I dressed back into my boys' clothes and went out.

"You sure won't buy it?" Ren asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, it costs too much and I only have a little left." I answered.

"Then I'll buy it for you." Rin said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, Rin. I don't want to be in debt to you even more." I said.

"What debt?" she asked all confused.

"You were there for me when I was on the ground." I smiled. "I'm very thankful to you for that."

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "How's he?" she asked.

"He's doing well?" I answered with question. "We don't talk much; tough it'll only be a month, since I'm there." I sighed. "I don't really get along with them." I smiled.

"Aish," Rin hugged me.

"Let's go," I said and released myself from her hugging. "I have to give this dress back to seller girl and thank her." I added and went.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we came out of the store.

"Eat!" Ren and Rin yelled at the same time. I laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Oh, there's McDonalds." I added and pointed ahead of us.

"Let's go~" Rin said, grabbing our, Ren and my, arms. We smiled and walked by her to McDonalds where we all ordered Happy Meal.

"Our favorite food, huh?" Ren smiled as we sat down.

"Yeah," Rin smiled and so did I.

"Heechul! Where the hell are you?" I heard a ringtone, somewhere close. I looked around and saw neither Heechul nor Donghae.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Eh?" I muttered and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Ah nothing," I smiled. "I will check something, okay?" I said and stood up, going to women bathroom. There I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Donghae's number. Then I slowly and just a little, opened the doors and heard a song "U".

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello oppa," I smiled as I saw him, how he raised his head.

"Oh, Sam- …" he tried to say but I went out of the bathroom and went right towards him, cutting him off.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, but my eyes widened even more when I saw Heechul and Eunhyuk right next to him.

"Hi Sam," smiled Heechul and waved.

"How long?" I asked in anger.

"The whole time?" answered Eunhyuk.

"Even in that store?" I asked.

"You looked very cute in that dress." He answered. I blushed like red tomato and ran out.

"Sam!" I heard Ren and Rin behind. I stopped and turned around.

"What happened?" Rin asked. I hugged her. "Sa-,"

"Don't talk!" I cut her. My voice was shaking. She hugged me back and patted my back.

"Let's go, okay?" she asked. I released her and put a smile on my face.

"Mm," I nodded and turned around as we started walking.

"Let's go to amusement park and make pictures." Ren suggested.

"Yeah," I was exciting. Ren and Rin both smiled as we walked towards the car. Ren opened the trunk and gave all bags into it.

"That's your car?" I asked and pointed at blue Audi Q7.

"No," he laughed.

"Security will come later." Rin said.

"Security? Why?" I was confused.

"They're here everytime and "guard" this car whenever I'm out alone." Ren explained.

"Oooh~" I muttered in surprise. "I guess being a celebrity isn't fun." I joked.

"You know how it is." Rin smiled. "After all, you're a celebrity as well." She added.

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Now that you're saying; I wonder how Vicky is." I said.

"Call her, while we're on the way to amusement park." Ren said and started walking. I smiled and took my phone from the pocket, again, and dialed Vicky's number.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after them, while waiting for her to pick up.

"_Hello, you got manager, lover, wife and cute Vicky. You know what to do after *beep*._" She said and beeped.

"Oh, hey Vicky; it's me; you know who." I laughed. "I know it's been only a week – well almost a week -, but I wonder how are you doing." I smiled. "Oh, and Rin told me, I got kicked out of my apartment in the dorms. Is it true, or was she just joking around?"

Then I saw Rin laughing in front of me.

"Never mind; I think she joked. Please take care and say hi to Ben for me. I'll make it up to you when I'll come back. I'll work with my full strength. Love you and miss you." I said and postponed and then looked around to look after them, because they disappeared.

"Come Sam," Ren yelled from afar.

"When did you get there?" I yelled back and ran towards them. After I reached them I stopped and looked up. "It's … Oh my god." was all I said as I saw _big_ amusement park in front of me.


	8. Amusement Park

"Come," Rin said and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going … there." She said and pointed on roller coaster.

"You got to be kidding me. I'm not going on that thing!" I resisted, but then Ren grabbed my other hand and so both pulled me towards the doors to get in.

"Nooo~" I screamed as I got on the roller coaster. I turned to Rin and Ren. "You are both dead when we'll get on the ground!" I threatened them, but then it started moving. "Kyaaa~~~" I screamed like hell. Ren and Rin were only laughing and enjoying, while I was crying my heart out. After we stopped, I stepped down all dizzy and start grabbing Rin for neck and whispering: "You're dead. You're dead …"

"It wasn't that bad." Ren laughed.

"It was," I said with my baby face and looked away. "You have no idea how scared I am of these things." I muttered.

"You want some cotton candy?" Rin asked as she came back with three cotton candies.

"Yeah," I muttered, still angry, and take one from her. She smiled and gave the other one to Ren. "It's good," I muttered as I tried.

"Good to hear." They both said and smiled. I looked at the phone, to see what time it is. It was 7pm already.

"Shall we go on a Ferris wheel?" I asked with a smile and pointed on it. They looked at it and then back at me.

"Sure," Rin said. "But before change into girls' clothes," she added and gave me a bag.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"Just change." She smiled. I took the bag, went to woman toiler and changed myself into blue dress. It wasn't the same as that one, but it was similar. This one was shorter. I put my boys' clothes into back and went out.

"You're cute." Ren smiled at me.

"T-thanks," I muttered all embarrassed.

"Let's go now." Rin said and we went to get tickets. 30 minutes passed before it was our turn.

"Finally …" all three of us whined at the same time. We looked at each other and ended in laughter.

"Let's go," I said as I stepped onto. Ren and Rin stepped after me and man closed the door after. We were silently sat in the cabin as we were slowly going up. "I never saw city in sunset." I smiled as I was looking out.

"Not even United States, while we were away?" asked Rin.

"Not even there." I shook my head. "Now that I think about it, I wish I took my time, but I didn't get any." I smiled and looked at them.

"That's how onstage life is." Ren shrugged.

"Exactly," Rin nodded. "But you mustn't give up. After all, you can travel around the world all you want." She smiled and showed out. "See? You can go to amusement park all you want." She added.

"Yeah," I smiled as I leaned my chin on my hands and looking at the town.

"Let's take a picture." Ren suggested and pointed at camera.

"How long do you have it there?" Rin asked and gave him look: _You had it the whole time and you decided to show us NOW?_

"The whole time?" Ren laughed. Rin hit his head and said: "You decided to show it _now_!"

"Come on Rin, it is okay." I smiled and turned to Ren. "Let's take few pictures then."

We got on one side, with me in the middle, and took few pictures.

"I'll send it to you on your email, okay?" Ren said as we came out and went to get some Ice-Cream.

"Sure," Rin and I said at the same time. I looked up on phone; 10pm.

"I have to go." I muttered.

"Already?" they were both surprised.

"Yeah, you know how brothers are." I smiled.

"What about your clothes?" Ren asked.

"Rin will take them and save." I said, running away.

"Sam~" Rin yelled my name. I waved with hand, without looking back. When I was almost at the dorm I saw myself in the window of the store that I'm in girls' clothes.

"Damn," I muttered and turned around and bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized, looking down.

"It's okay," said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Yesung, smiling at me, and behind Leeteuk.


	9. A Night With Leeteuk Oppa

"Oppa," I smiled weirdly and looked away.

"Are you, byy any chance, Sam's twin?" Yesung asked.

"Eh?" I asked and looked at him all surprised. "Y-yeah," I stuttered and nodded as I realized what he asked.

"You're so cute~" he said and hugged me.

"Yesung," Leeteuk called him. Yesung instantly released me.

"Yeah," he muttered and rolled with his eyes. "We have to go." He smiled. "It was nice to meet you." He added and went ahead. Leeteuk was still standing in front of me. He looked at me and I looked away in an instant.

"You're cold, right?" he suddenly asked. I looked at him and slowly nodded. "After all it is August. Come," he smiled and started walking in the other direction of dorm.

"W-where are we going Leeteuk oppa?" I asked him.

"It's Saturday and we don't have anything tomorrow so I thought about some hot chocolate … if you want." He said.

"Y-yeah, s-sure …" I stuttered. He never was so nice to me before.

We went into random bar and he ordered one hot chocolate for me.

"What about you, oppa?" I asked.

"Not thirsty." He smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say. We were sitting in awkward silence. I tried to say something, but I couldn't, I was too nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"Here's one hot chocolate." The woman said as she brought it. Then she turned to Leeteuk. "You really won't drink anything Teuki?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at her.

"As you wish; but if you change your mind, say it, okay?" she said and went away. Then it was awkward silence again.

_**~Leeteuk~**_

She was getting more and more nervous so I asked her: "So, how come you're here in Korea?"

She startled a little and smiled nervously.

"It's because …" she started. "I have friends here." She said and smiled as she looked away. "I promised to them that I'll come in Korea today so I came."

I was looking her. She's the spitting image of Sam.

"You know your brother Sam is here?" I asked her again. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I don't think he would want to see me; as well as Donghae oppa." She smiled sadly.

"Why not?" I was confused.

"We didn't get along … no … actually; I don't really know them, especially Donghae oppa. I don't know anything about him." She said. "We only met few months ago."

The last word she said was a lie. I saw how she bit her lip. It's the same with Donghae when he lies; he bites his upper lip on the left side. But I really don't blame her about this.

"It's okay if you don't answer." I smiled. She smiled back, nervously. "May I ask what your name is?" I asked. She blushed.

"Sa-," she tried to say but stopped and bit her lip.

_**~Sam~**_

"Lee Sonhae," I smiled.

"Well, I'm Park Jung-soo, or you can call me Leeteuk." He smiled. After our talk, we went out of bar. "Do you want to play something?" he asked and pointed at stands.

"Sure," I nodded and we slowly walked towards it. I saw a huge teddy bear. "It's so cute," I muttered and got all girly. Leeteuk was laughing at me. I blushed and looked away. "What?" I asked all embarrassed. "I'm a girl." I muttered.

"It's nothing," he said laughing. "It's just that you're the first one I've seen acting like this towards toys." He added. I smiled.

"Let's bet," I suddenly said. He looked at me surprised.

"Bet on what?" he asked.

"If you win and get that teddy bear you can do anything you want to me or to anyone else." I said.

"What about if you win?" he asked.

"I don't know that, yet." I said, shrugging my head. He laughed again.

"Fine with me," he smirked and went over to seller man.

"You both have to shot 5 balloons." Seller man said.

"How many shots we have?" I asked.

"5," he answered.

"Sounds fair," said Leeteuk. I nodded. "Okay, let's give a try." He added.

"Good luck," seller man smiled and gave him 5 arrows.

"You won't get it!" I yelled and laughed.

First shot: One balloon.

I stared at him. _He's good._ I thought as he shot 4 balloons already.

"Only one left and you'll lose." He grinned at me. I made baby face and wished he wouldn't hit it. "What?" he screamed. I looked up. "You've got to be kidding me!" he grabbed his head.

"You didn't hit?" I asked all happy. Seller man shook while Leeteuk was kicking stones around. "It's my turn!" I said and happily went over Leeteuk's place. Leeteuk came back, still angry, because he didn't win.

"You won't hit it." He said as he was looking me.

"I'm pretty good at shooting, you know." I teased him.

First shot: First balloon.

Second shot: Second balloon.

Third shot: Third balloon.

Fourth shot: Fourth balloon.

"You'll miss it!" Leeteuk said. I cleared my mind and focused only on balloon. I throw it. _Bam!_ I heard.

"We got a winner!" seller man said all happy.

"Really?" Leeteuk was all down.

"Wow," was all I said.

"So, which toy would you like to choose?" seller man asked and pointed on toys behind.

"That bear, please." I smiled. He stretched to get him and give it to me.

"Congratulations," he smiled and winked. I blushed and took it.

"Thank you." I smiled as I turned over to Leeteuk, who was angry at himself. "Leeteuk oppa?" I called him. He looked at me and put a smiled on.

"So what's your request?" he asked as he came to me.

"Hm," I started thinking. "I still don't know…" I muttered and then remembered. "Try to be nice to new people?" I said and looked at him, while I still thought.

"That can do." He smiled and caressed my head. "You're smaller than Sam." He suddenly said. I blushed.

"I'm not!" I said. He laughed.

"When are you going back?" he asked after we walked slowly in the park.

"I-I don't know," I muttered. "I have school in Monday and some preparations about singing tomorrow."

"You're a singer?" he asked surprised and looked at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just became one 3 years ago; as well as actor." I smiled. "Tough I'm not good," I laughed.

"In which organization are you in?" he was interested.

"In SM Entertainment," I smiled.

"Same as us," He smiled back. I nodded. "Well, good luck. You'll have to work hard if you want to go on top." He added.

"I already know. That's probably why I lost him." I laughed embarrassed and scratched my head.

"Who?" He asked and looked at me.

"I don't want to cause him any trouble." I smiled.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." He said.

"Well …" I started and sat on the bench. So did Leeteuk. "I dated Eunhyuk." I said.

"So you were the one?" he asked and smiled. I looked at him all confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"When he came back from United States, he somehow changed. You know, he helped Ryeowook making dishes and he helped with cleaning, but mostly he watched romantic movies." He laughed when he said romantic movies.

"He did?" I was even more surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I got even afraid when he was acting like this. I thought he was on some kind of drugs, but when I heard him talking on the phone later at night, I realized, why he was like that." He smiled and looked at me. "I have to say that I'm really grateful he met such a nice person like you."

"Well, now it's all over." I sighed. "We broke up last month."

"How come?" Leeteuk asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He said that I wouldn't bear to stand ELF's hatred."

"He might be right, but all ELF's aren't like that." He patted my back.

"Oh yeah," I remembered and looked at Leeteuk. "How is that other member? Kyuhyun," I asked.

"He's still in coma." He sighed.

"Ah," I muttered. "You guys must be very worried, right?"

"We visit him every day; though their parents are even more worried; especially his father." He sighed again. "Though he was against for his singing career at first, he doesn't want for him to have a surgery, which would make him unable to sing."

"I'm sure, the doctors will find something." I said and patted his back.

"Hope so," he whispered.

"Don't worry," I smiled and looked at the clock, near statue. It was already midnight. "You should probably go back to dorm." I suggested.

"Well yeah, that's true." He smiled and stood up. I was still sitting. "Come?" he said and offered me his hand.

"What?" I asked all confused.

"You don't have a place to stay, right?" he smiled.

"I do have." I said, biting my lip.

"Liar," he said.

"Not lying." I bit my lip again.

"Liar, again," He laughed.

"Aish, okay," I said and took his hand.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled as we were walking down the street, me holding my big teddy bear. We were walking in silence; it wasn't awkward like before.

"Where will I sleep?" I suddenly remembered and looked at him, right before we went into dorm.

"Ah," he said and stopped.

"What?" I asked all curious.

"I don't know," he scratched his head. "You can sleep in Sam's room. I'm sure he won't be home today."

"But you don't know, right?" I asked.

"Well …" he tried to say, but stopped and let a sigh out. "Yeah, I don't know."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't mind." I smiled. _After all, I'm already back at dorms._

After we came into our apartment, light were still on, we found few guys sitting on couch and watching TV.

"Hey guys," Leeteuk said and smiled as he went in.

"Hey," Few of them replied, without looking at him.

"Come," Leeteuk said and waved to me to come in. I slowly stepped in.

"Sam?" I heard Kangin, Han Geng and Shindong.


	10. Meeting With SHINee

"N-no," I started but Leeteuk overtook me.

"It's Sam's twin sister, Sonhae. She came to Korea today and I met her few hours ago." He said and Yesung suddenly said.

"So that's why you didn't come after me into dorms." He stood in front of me and looked at me from head to toe. "We meet again," he said and smiled.

"H-hi," I smiled back.

"S-Sam?" Eunhyuk suddenly called me. I looked at him and blushed. Then I looked at other guys who were totally confused.

"I guess I should leave. I don't want for you to get any wrong idea about Sam." I said trying to go out, but Leeteuk stopped me.

"What are you talking about? How can we let a girl out in the middle of the night?" he said and smiled.

"I'm serious, Leeteuk oppa. I'll leave." I smiled and bowed. "Thanks for today and say hi to Sam and Donghae oppa for me." I added, opened the doors and went out. I tried to hug something, but then I remembered, I left my teddy bear in their dorms. "Aish," I sighed and leaned back in the elevator as it was slowly going down.

As I came out of dorm I asked the security guy where the nearest hotel is, but they weren't paying any attention to me. I sighed and took my phone out. I dialed Rin's number.

"Hey, you got Stephanie Hwang, known as Tiffany, but for close friends, known as Rin Han. I'm not at home at the moment, please leave a message after _beep_ sound." said answering machine. I sighed and hang up. I walked to the nearest bench and sat on it.

"Omo," I remembered that I have Ren's phone number. I took my phone again; it was already 1.30am. I dialed Ren's number.

"Ohaiyou~" said a young yawning men voice.

"Hello," I muttered. "Is this M-Minho?" I asked.

"He's not here right now. Oh wait, he'll be back in second, he's only in bathroom." He said.

"Ah, can I wait?" I asked again.

"Of course you can." He let a laugh out. "May I ask your name?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh?" I muttered and blushed. "N-name?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"It's … S-Sonhae," I said.

"Nice to meet you Sonhae, I'm Key." He said back.

"_Who are you talking on my phone!?"_ Minho yelled in the back.

"Ah, he's back." said Key. _"It's for you, pretty boy; some girl Sonhae."_ He said to him.

"Ah, Sammy." said Minho right away.

"Hey Minho," I smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I have one request." I said.

"Tell it," he said.

"Can you come to get me?" I asked all nervous.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I didn't want to stay in the dorms as a girl, so I … somehow ran away?"

"You did what?" he laughed.

"Ran away," I repeated.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the park, near Coffee bar and big market." I said, looking around.

"Ah, I know where it is." He said. "But I can't get you, I'm all wet. I just got out of shower."

"Oh," I said. "It is okay." I quickly added.

"If you don't mind, can Onew come to get you?" he asked.

"Eh?" I was confused.

"Onew can come to get you; he knows this place better than I do." He laughed.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Wait there, okay? He'll be there in few minutes." He said and hanged up.

I sighed and leaned on the bench as I looked up to the sky. Minutes were passing by and Onew wasn't here yet.

"I shouldn't have called him." I muttered to myself.

"Aish," I suddenly heard a man. I looked around and saw few drunken men walking down the street.

"Omo," suddenly someone said the moment he saw me. "There's some pretty chick all alone." He added and pointed at me. Other guys saw it too and decided to walk over.

"Hey, little one," A man, one of the three, said.

"What are you doing outside all alone?" asked the second one.

"Let's go have some fun." said the third one.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone." I said and smiled a little.

"Aish, come on. We will come back right away." Said the second and grabbed my hand.

"She said she's waiting." I heard a man's voice. "And that someone is me, I assume." He added and smiled at me. Guys looked at the tall guy in front of them, with brown hair and sports clothes on.

"Aish," they muttered, but still didn't go away.

"Let's go," said the guy and grabbed my hand. We ran towards his car and sat in.

"T-thank you," I said quietly.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "You're Sonhae, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Onew, as Minho told you." He said.

"Thank you for coming to get me." I said again, but little louder.

"No problem," he smiled again. We were driving on the road until we get to another dorm.

"Sammy~" Minho whined and hugged me tightly as we stepped into apartment. His hair was still wet.

"You're wet!" I yelled and tried to push him away.

"He's like that since you called." laughed a dark brunette boy. "I'm Key, the one who answered on the phone." He smiled and came over.

"H-hi," I smiled to him.

"We should go to sleep; it's already 2am." Onew said as he was heading to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm an annoyance." I said and bowed when Minho finally released me.

"It is okay, it is okay." Key smiled and waved with hand.

"Where will you sleep?" Minho asked.

"Anywhere is fine." I smiled.

"You can sleep with me." Key smiled. I looked at Minho who only shrugged.

"Is it really okay?" I asked Key, when we got into his room.

"It's really okay." He said and smiled, while he was preparing my bed.

"Thanks," I said and looked around. Then I saw poster of Lady Gaga. "I have this one too." I said and pointed at it.

"You're her fan too?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was at one of her concerts. It was pretty awesome." I added and smiled.

"Oh yeah," he suddenly said. "I heard you're a singer and actor too, like Minho."

"Yeah," I said and looked at him. "But now, I have one year vacation." I smiled and sat on the bed when it was done. Key opened his closet and started searching for something.

"Eh? How come?" he asked, still searching.

"My manager thinks I need a vacation, because I started to forget my daily schedule." I answered.

"Just like us." He laughed as he showed me big T-shirt. "Will this T-shirt be okay for you?" he asked.

"I can sleep in this." I said.

"Change into it." He said.

"No," I refused.

"If you won't change freely, then I'll change you." He threatened.

"Okay, okay." I said and took his T-shirt. "Is it really okay?" I asked him before I changed. He nodded and went out of the room. I changed into his T-shirt and put my dress onto chair next to bed. Then Key came into room, with two glasses of milk.

"I always drink milk before I go to bed, so don't laugh, okay?" he said and gave me one glass.

"Thanks," I smiled and took one. "I do that too, so you're not the only one." I said after I drank a bit. Key smiled back and drank few more and put it on table. He was already in his pajama, well … his T-shirt. I smiled and put my glass on the table next to his. He turned off the lights and went into bed.

"Night Sammy," he giggled.

"Good night, Key oppa." I smiled back.

"It's Key, without oppa." He said.

"K-Key," I muttered.

"Good girl." He smiled.

"Good night," I said and closed my eyes. I thought I would fell asleep, but I opened my eyes few minutes later, staring at the ceiling. How long I stared at the ceiling, I don't know, but at least, I fell asleep.

"Key~" I suddenly heard a young male's voice, coming into room and lied right beside me.

"Eunhyuk~" I muttered and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Key~" he muttered. Then I slowly opened my eyes. Beside me was lying a black haired boy. He was adorable like a baby.

"Kyaaa~" I screamed. He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Aaah~" He fell off the bed.

"W-what's going on?" asked Onew as he came into room. "Taemin, you're here again?" he whined and helped him stood up.

"T-t-there's a girl!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Yeah, she's a girl." Onew said and went out, holding Taemin by his shoulders.

"I-I-I," he tried to say something, but he kept on stuttering.

"Sam you okay?" Minho asked as he rushed into Key's room. I was staring in front of me. "Sam?" he called me and grabbed me for my shoulders. "Taemin, what did you do to Sam?!" he suddenly yelled and ran out.

"W-wait!" I yelled after him, stood out of the bed and ran after Minho out of the room. After I came out I saw: 5 guys, 3 of them I barely know, one guy I know from school in United States – Minho or known as Ren. The brunette boy with blond strands was staring at me with wide open eyes as he tried to eat a piece of bread.

"You're weaky~" Key smiled and came to me as he hugged me. I looked at Minho all confused.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked confused. I guess he forgot what he tried to do to Taemin, since he let him go. "These are guys who are in the same group as I am." He said.

"That group SHINee?" I asked. They all nodded, except for the brunette with bread.

"W-w-w-ait a second!" he suddenly said and ate the bread. They all looked at him, including me. "Who IS she?" he asked and pointed at me.


	11. SHINee Dorm

"She's my friend, Sam or Sonhae." Minho said.

"Why is she here?" he asked again.

"She needed a place to sleep." Minho answered.

"You know I have a girlfriend?" he asked Minho and gave him death glare.

"I do," Minho nodded.

"Then why is she here?" he asked, pointing at me.

"I'll leave today, so don't worry." I said and smiled. "I'm sorry for all troubles." I bowed.

"Aish, Jjong, look what did you do know." Key whined. "Don't worry Sammy; you can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure Shin Se Kyung won't have anything against it." He smiled.

"Aish," Jjong said and turned around.

"Sorry about before," said Taemin and came to me. "I thought you were Key," he scratched his head.

"I can't believe Minnie~" Minho whined. "You choose Key over me?" he was acting.

"Hyung~" Taemin said, running to him, and hugged him.

"A bromance?" I asked and looked at them with wide open eyes. Minho looked at me and smiled.

"This is only when we're out, but inside the dorm we're …"

"Worse?" I asked.

They all laughed.

"Well, we do what we want." Key said as he sat on the chair.

"I see," I muttered and looked on the table. "What are you eating, if I may ask?"

"Anything that comes under our hands…" Onew said and smiled as he opened refrigerator.

"Nothing warm?" I asked and looked at Minho.

"We buy instant ramen." He said.

"You'll get sick if you'll only eat that." I said and went into kitchen. "I'll make something warm, okay?"

"You can cook?" Minho was surprised.

"What do you think I am?" I asked and looked at him like he's an idiot. I was still in Key's T-shirt. I actually liked it that way. "What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Chicken!" Onew yelled. I laughed.

"I see all chicken leftovers in trash can, so no; no chicken." I said smiling. He looked at me sad.

"Anything is fine." Jjong said.

"Okay," I smiled and started doing milky porridge. In the mean time, they all got cleaned and changed.

"Milky porridge is for today's lunch, okay?" I said to Minho who came in the kitchen to see how am I doing.

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'll make something warm for other days, so you can just warm it in microwave." I said and started doing stew and beef goulash at the same time.

"Thank you, Sammy~" he hugged me.

"No problem." I smiled. "And if you want to eat more just call me one day or one week before and I'll come to make it, okay?" I added.

"Yesh, I will~" he said, hugging me.

"Hey Sam!" I heard Key from his room.

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw him running towards me with my phone.

"It's for you." He said smiling.

"Aish, you pick it up?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks," I laughed and took my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?!" Hae yelled so loud that I had to put my phone a little away from my ear.

"Aish," I muttered. "Calm down." I said. "I'll come back in few minutes. I just have to make dishes for these guys and I'll be back."

"Where are you?" he asked again, but he didn't yell anymore.

"At SHINee dorm," I answered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't you dare to go out..." He said and hanged up.

"W-wait," I tried to say but too late. "Aish," I muttered and gave phone on table.

"What's wrong?" Key asked, looking at me and observing my cooking.

"Hae is coming," I muttered.

"Hae?" he asked, confused.

"Donghae, my brother," I explained in short.

"Lee Donghae is your brother?!" I heard voices behind. I turned around and saw Onew, Jjong, Taemin and Key staring at me, with wide open mouth.

"Yeah," I said. "Didn't Minho tell you?" I asked and pointed at him, who was eating his cup of cereals.

"No, he didn't say a damn thing." Said Key and gave him a glare.

"No wonder you resemble him so much." Onew muttered as he sat on the chair.

"Sorry about that." I smiled and scratched head.

"It's okay," Jjong said and waved with hand. "Oh yeah," he suddenly remembered. "Sorry about before. We didn't introduce ourselves properly." He said and smiled nervously. "I'm Jonghyun," he smiled. "Known as dad of this group…" He added.

"I'm Onew," Onew said and smiled. "I'm the leader and known as mom." He laughed nervously.

"I'm maknae Taemin." He smiled and waved.

"And you already know me." Minho laughed, still eating cereals.

"Nice to meet you," I said and bowed. "I'm Lee Sonhae Samantha." I smiled. "You can call me Sam, Samantha, Sammy or Sonhae." I added.

"You'll be Sammy for me~" said Key as he jumped to me and hugged me tightly.

"Sonhae noona, how old are you?" Taemin suddenly asked.

"I'll be 19 in December," I smiled.

"Old~" Taemin said in surprise. Minho hit his head. "I'd give you 16, mostly 17 years." He smiled.

"T-thanks," I stuttered in embarrassment. "How old are you then?" I asked interested.

"I'll be 14 this July." He answered and smiled.

"Omo!" I yelled in surprise. "So young; how come you're living together, since you didn't debuted yet?" I asked and looked at all of them.

"We decided to get to know each other well." Jonghyun smiled.

"I see," I muttered. "You guys are really good looking. You'll make a big debut, I'm sure." I smiled.

"Thanks," Minho smiled.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly remembered. "You don't have any schedule today?" I pointed at clock; noon.

"Nope, none today," Onew said as he sat on the couch.

"Just like Super Junior." I smiled.

"Oh yeah; where are you staying?" Minho suddenly asked. "You've been for a month here and I still don't know." He scratched his head.

"With Super Junior," I answered.

"Sammy~" Key called me and hugged me again. "Come live with us. We're only 5, there are 13 boys." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." I laughed. He looked at me. "I'm dressed as a boy, so there's no big deal." I smiled.

"You're living there as a boy?!" Minho yelled.

"Yeah," I muttered in a surprise.

"Oh dear," he whined. "Why didn't you stayed in United States?" he asked in whisper.

"Minho, don't worry. I got used to it and on top of that, no one knows I'm a girl, except my brother, Donghae, and Heechul." I said.

"What about that guy?" he asked. I know who he was talking about.

"Of course he knows too, after all he knows I don't have any twin brother." I said and sat on the couch next to Onew, still wearing Key's T-shirt.

"Let's watch a movie." Taemin suddenly said. We looked at him.

"Which one?" Onew asked.

"Anyone is fine." He said. "Put a horror one on." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, let's watch some horror movie." Key nodded as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Is it okay with you, Sonhae?" Onew asked. I gulped and nodded. "We'll watch Scary movie then." Onew said and put DVD into DVD player. I gulped and hugged my legs.

"You already scared?" Taemin joked. I didn't say anything, just stared into TV.

"You don't have to watch you know." Key smiled.

"I-I-I know," I stuttered. "But I will watch to kill my time." I smiled back.

"As you wish," he said. "If it would be too scary you can turn away." He added. I nodded.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

"Kyaaa~" I screamed and grabbed Key's and Onew's arm tightly the moment I saw that masked guy coming out of nowhere. "Idiot it's behind you!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

"Is she dead?" I asked few minutes later. I opened my eyes and saw a head on the table, talking, like it was nothing wrong. "You're joking, right?" I asked.

"Lee Sonhae Samantha!" I suddenly heard my full name. We looked towards doors.

"Donghae," I muttered as they glanced at me.

_Bam!_ The doors fell on the floor and between, there was a man standing, with bed hair, in black sports clothes and looking around.

"Sonhae!" he called my name again after he saw me.

"Hae oppa," I smiled and waved at him.

"Where were you?! I was sick worried?!" he came to me, without looking on others.

"Well," I started. "I didn't want for guys to think that Sam and Sonhae is the same person, so I went." I explained.

"Did they do anything to you?" he was checking me on my face. He still didn't saw what I'm wearing.

"I'm fine, Hae." I smiled. "We were just watching Scary movie." I added and pointed on TV; then he realized.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, looking me straight into my eyes.


	12. Leaving

"T-shirt?" I answered with question and smiled nervously.

"Do you have any trousers on?" he asked again, still looking my eyes.

I pouted. "I-I didn't had any spear trousers with me, and the SHINee one's would be too small." I said, pouting. "You know how fat I am." I added.

"You're not fat," he said and smiled. "You're chubby, which makes you look adorable." He added and pinched my cheeks. I smiled and blushed; then he turned to guys. "Thanks for taking care of my little sister." He smiled.

"We're friends after all." Minho smiled.

"Here's your stuff." Donghae said and gave me a bag of boys' clothes.

"Aish," I muttered and take it as I stood up. "Key, can I change in your room?" I asked and looked at him.

"From now on it's yours too." He smiled and winked.

"Thanks," I smiled and went into Key's room. I quickly wrapped elastic bandage around my chest and dressed into men clothes; black trousers and blue T-shirt, with white stripes on the edges.

"I'm done," I said, after I came out of the room. I looked at Donghae who was sitting on the couch, drinking while talking with Onew. "What are they talking about?" I asked Key.

"Have no idea," he shrugged and looked at me. "Wow, you changed." He said all surprised. "Let's repair your hair." He added and grabbed me for my hand, going into bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I'll just cut it a bit." He smiled as he took scissors.

"Are you a hairstylist?" I asked again.

"I used to be," he winked.

"I was one too, when I was 5 years old." I said. "If you cut too much or do anything else, prepare to wake up with _no hair_." I threatened.

"Take it easy." I heard Taemin's laugh behind Key. I glanced at him. "He made me a hairstyle not too long ago and it was pretty good." He smiled.

"See?" said Key and smiled as he looked at me.

"Aish," I sighed. "Okay," I whined and sat on the chair that Taemin brought in.

"Here I go." Key smiled and started cutting my hair.

"Here … it's done." Key whined and sat on the chair as I stood up to look myself into mirror. My jaw dropped in an instant I looked at myself; new me. My hair were shorter, I looked more like a boy. I turned to Key and hugged him.

"Thank you, Key." I smiled.

"Anytime Sammy, anytime," He smiled back as he patted my back.

"Sonhae," Donghae called me.

"Coming," I said and looked at Key. "I'm really thankful to you." I smiled again and went out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Donghae asked as he saw me.

"Key cut it for me." I smiled and pointed at him, as he was coming out after.

"It suits you," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Let's go now. Others are waiting." He added and went towards doors. I followed him, but stopped right before I closed them. I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for everything." I said and bowed.

"Aish, it's not like it's the last time we're seeing each other." Key said and waved with hand.

"Hahah, you're right." I laughed as I scratched my head.

"Go now," said Jonghyun. "And come quickly when we'll call you to make some food." He said smiling.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Oh yeah, noona," Taemin called me. I looked at him. "Do you like anime?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I'm a big fan." I smiled.

"Then I'll show you something next time." He smiled back.

"Can't wait," I said.

"Next time make some chicken." Onew joked.

"Maybe I will." I said smiling.

"Sammy," Minho called me. I looked at him. "If you need anything call me, okay? Even if it's just a sleepover," he said, walking towards me and gave me a hug.

"I will, Minho, I will." I said and hugged him back.

"Now go," he said and slapped my butt. "Did you lose weight?" he suddenly asked. I looked at him confused.

"No, I'm the same chubby person as I was 4 years ago." I smiled.

"Good, because I don't want you to be skinny…" He laughed. "Or anorexic," his face darkened. "It would be horrible." He shivered.

"Don't worry, Froggy. I'm the same as always." I laughed as I patted his shoulder. "I'm going now." I added and waved as I closed the door.

Donghae was waiting for me in his car outside the dorm. I sat in and looked at him.

"So," I started.

"Aish, you should have at least told me, you'll be sleeping at Minho's place." He said and messed up his hair.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I was dead worried about you." Hae said and looked at me. "Never do this again, okay?" he added.

"I won't," I smiled.

"You promise?" he looked into my eyes.

"I promise," I smiled again, looking back.

"Good," he smiled and started the car. "We're going back to the dorms since we don't have any much time." He added as we were driving down the street. I looked on the clock in the car; 2.30pm.

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Did you guys eat what I made?" I asked and looked at him.

"I ate what was left." He whined.

"Nothing was left?!" I yelled. He startled a little. "Sorry," I quickly said.

"Well yeah, nothing was left." He nodded few second later. "When we, Heechul and I – Eunhyuk went quickly home after you saw us –, came home it was already more than half eaten. Then they ate almost everything. I just get on small cup of it." He sighed. "They all have big appetite." He shook his head.

"Boys," I laughed. He laughed with me.

We were driving in silence. Only radio was on and right now there were news about Super Junior; they were talking about Kyuhyun, having an operation. I looked at Donghae, worried. He looked at me and smiled.

"He'll be alright." He said.

"I know." I smiled sadly.

_**~At dorms~**_

"Guys, we're back." Donghae said after we stepped into apartment.

"Sam~" Ryeowook ran crying to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him all confused, but I quickly figured it out. "Did they make you do the cleaning?" I said and glanced at boys who were slowly backing up. Ryeowook didn't say a thing, he only backed up too.

"Now you've done it." Donghae laughed at them.

"How many times I must say; Clean after yourself without depending on others!?" I started yelling.

"I just cleaned my stuff." Heechul said when he came out of the kitchen.

"Then who _didn't_?" I asked and looked at Ryeowook. He gulped and pointed at guys; Eunhyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Han Geng and Siwon, who were sitting on the couch, like they didn't saw me coming in. "Eunhyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Han Geng and Siwon." I called them with sweet voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Eunhyuk said and stood up, running to his room.

"Eunhyuk come back here, this second!" I yelled after him; but … he didn't show up. I turned back to others who were now standing. "Where are you going?" I smiled at the. They gulped.

"We were just going to bathroom." Yesung gulped.

"What will 5 boys do in the bathroom, if I may ask?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"We're deeply sorry." They suddenly said and kneeled on the floor. I glared at them.

"Apology won't do anything!" I yelled and sighed right after. "Geez, just clean your cups after you eat, okay?" I asked in little lower voice and turned around.

"You're glad you take it without scars." Donghae laughed again. I went into my room.

_After I yelled at them, everything was better. Whenever I was home at dorms, I would clean after them, but when I was out they cleaned themselves. I was really glad that they could at least do that. For next one whole year, I was staying at Super Juniors dorm. I was making breakfast, lunch and dinner. I was cleaning everyday till my last breath. After I was there for next 2-3 months, Choi Kyuhyun came back. Of course he mistook me for a girl, a t first, but later he saw that I'm a guy – though I'm a girl since my birth._

_A year passed, and here I am, standing on the airport, waiting for my flight to come. With me came Donghae, Eunhyuk and Heechul; the three guys who know that I'm a girl._

"You should change now." Heechul smiled as Donghae gave me the bag.

"I still have some time left so I think I will." I smiled back and took the bag. "Thanks," I smiled at Donghae.

"Go change." He said.

"I'm going." I said, running towards women bathroom.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

"She really changed a lot, don't you think?" Heechul asked as we were watching her how she ran.

"Yeah, she did change a lot." Donghae nodded.

"Let's hope she'll become better person when she comes back in Korea." I joked.

"That's true too." Heechul laughed. "She needs to stop yelling at people. They will go deaf." He joked.

"That's the way she is." Donghae smiled. "Well, I hope SM Entertainment won't make slave out of her from now on." He added; sounding worried.

"I'm sure they won't." I patted his back.

"We'll see in a few months." Heechul said.

"Here she comes." Donghae suddenly said. Heechul and I looked in the way Donghae pointed and saw her going towards us in blue gangster trousers, black T-shirt, with the sign_ white isn't black_ and jacket on. My jaw dropped.

"You know Eunhyuk," she started after she reached us. "You're drooling." She smiled. I quickly closed my mouth and looked away embarrassed. "Though we're all wearing sunglasses, it's still too easy to recognize you, you know." She said. "You're standing out too much." She added.

"_Flight for United States of America – New York – is ready._" We suddenly head a female's voice on microphone speaker. We looked at Sam.

"I'll miss you, Sammy~" Heechul whined and hugged her tightly. She was surprised, but still hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too Heechul." She smiled.

"Have fun and come on top." He added and looked at her.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

"Sam," I said. She looked at me. "I'm sorry about last year."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled with pain on her face. I hugged her.

"I'll miss you." I said and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too." She said and hugged me back.

"I still love you." I whispered in her ear, before I released her. After I looked away and walked after Heechul she yelled: "Me too!" I turned around and saw her embarrassed, but happy, expression on her face. I smiled back, turned around and went after Heechul.

_**~Sam~**_

I turned to Donghae as I didn't saw Eunhyuk anymore.

_He still loves me._ I thought and smiled as my face turned red.

"Sam," Donghae called me.

"Oppa," I called him back.

"Good luck on stage." He said and hugged me.

"Thank you," I smiled and hugged him back. "Good luck to you guys too." I added.

"We'll see you on the stage then, right?" he joked when he released me.

"Yeah or sooner," I said. "Maybe I'll come visit you, of course as a girl." I added.

"I'll take you for this." He said and pinched my nose. I laughed. "Go now." He said and pointed with his head towards exit.

"I'll miss you, Donghae oppa." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I'll miss you too, now go." He said and slapped my butt. "You lost weight." He suddenly said.

"It's thanks to guys, who have big appetite." I laughed.

"Well, you could say so." He laughed back.

"See you in time." I said, waving as walking towards exit. I gave the tickets to the woman, who checked them. Then I turned back to Donghae, but my jaw dropped as I saw the whole group of Super Junior standing after him and he didn't realized them. I pointed to look back, but he only looked at me confused.

_Look behind!_ I said with my lips. He turned around and almost jumped to the sky.

"Sorry," I said, after I went on plane. "I'm really sorry you have to explain everything by yourself."


	13. Explaining

_**~Donghae~**_

_Look behind._ Sam said with her lips. I looked back, to see what she meant and almost jumped to the sky of surprise.

"Whoa, guys, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Same goes for you." Yesung said.

"I just accompanied Sonhae." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Liar," Leeteuk said. I looked at him.

"I'm not lying," I said and bit my lip again.

"Lying again," Leeteuk said. I looked towards Eunhyuk and Heechul who were standing behind, looking at me nervous.

"Aish," I cursed and sighed. I looked back at the exit and saw doors already closed; then I looked back at guys. "Let's talk back at dorms, okay?" I said and started walking.

"You better do," Leeteuk said and pointed at me with finger.

_I'm in trouble._ I gulped as we were driving in the van back to dorms.

"Talk," said Leeteuk as we all came into. I sat on the chair in the kitchen. Everyone was around me.

"Well," I started and took a deep breath. "Sam is Sonhae," I said.

"Of course Sam is Sonhae. They're twins…" Shindong said.

"I didn't meant that way." I overtook him. He looked at me. "I meant; Sam and Sonhae is the same person. Sam is actually a girl." I said and looked at them.

"W-what?" Leeteuk was surprised.

"You mean there was a girl living among us for the whole year?" Siwon asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I knew it," Sungmin muttered. I looked at him confused; he only smiled nervously. "I kind of knew it from the beginning." He said and scratched his head.

"And you didn't say a thing?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to ask, but …" he blushed. "It is strange." He muttered quietly.

"Donghae," Leeteuk called me. I looked at him; he was confused.

"It's true that Sam is my little sister. But we lost her 14 years ago and we had no idea where she was. That's why I, partly, decided to become a singer, to find her." I started explaining. They were listening to me. "We were searching her for 10 years, and after that, mom, dad and Donghwa gave up, only I didn't. I was still searching and looking for her. And few years ago, I think it was 3 years, Choi Minho came to me, saying that he might know where my sister is. Of course I wanted so badly to see her, but the he added, that she joined SM Entertainment, so she'll be hard to get, but she lives in United States." I sighed and looked away. "I told this to parents and Donghwa, but they didn't believe me. They said: _Don't lie; she's dead_. So I gave up on searching her, because my schedule was getting busier too; but when I saw her here, in Seoul, when she came to see Eunhyuk," I pointed at him. "I recognized her immediately. She was the sister; we lost 14 years ago, so I decided to come closer to her. I'm sorry for deceiving you for a year." I said, stood up and bowed deeply.

"Aish, you could have at least told us." Leeteuk whined and sat on the chair.

"But if I'd say anything you'd probably say no." I said and looked at him. "On top of that; you know how ELF's are."

"He's right about ELF's, Teuki." Heechul said. Han Geng looked at him.

"Wait, Heechul, you knew she was a girl?" he asked him. Heechul nodded.

"Then who else knew?" Leeteuk asked. Heechul, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and I raised our hands, but it wasn't only us, who raised hands. Kyuhyun raise hand too.

"Kyuhyun?" I stared at him with wide open eyes.

_**~Kyuhyun~**_

"I knew it from the moment I saw her." I said. They all stared at me.

_**~6 months after accident~**_

"Be careful Kyuhyun," Donghae muttered as he helped me getting into car.

"I'm always careful." I smiled as I sat in. "So how's performance?" I asked after he sat into the car.

"Doing till late, as always..." He sighed.

"Sorry about that," I smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Kyuhyun." He smiled. "You have to take care of your health first." He said and drove on the road.

"Welcome back, Cho Kyuhyun~" I suddenly heard a yell from guys when I stepped into apartment. My eyes widened as I saw a big paper – _WELCOME HOME_ – and a cake on the table. All of them stepped towards me and hugged me.

"Welcome back," Leeteuk said smiling the last one.

"We have new member." Heechul said. I stared at him. "Well, he's not in the group, but he's living with us." He smiled and pointed at brunette girl, standing next to Donghae.

"H-hello," she said nervously.

"H-hi," I said back and smiled. "You probably heard about me, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun, known as maknae of this group." I added and put my hand out to shake it.

"I'm Lee Sam," she smiled back and shook her hand with mine. "Nice to meet you..." She said cutely. I blushed a little.

_Damn, she's cute._ I thought and then I remembered. _Why is she wearing boys' clothes?_

"Sam, let's play strip poker lately." Siwon said and hugged her around neck. She blushed and pushed him away.

"N-n-no, I-I-I'll have to clean dishes." She stuttered.

"Come on … we're all guys." Siwon begged.

"I said no." she said, giving him death glare.

"Aish, how cruel..." He was pretending to be sad.

_So that's how it is._ I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sungmin asked and stepped towards me.

"Nothing," I smiled again. "I just realized how lonely I was in hospital." I said, still looking Sam.

_**~Present~**_

"And you didn't say a thing?" Donghae asked again.

"Of course I didn't. It seemed interesting and fun." I smirked.

"No wonder you're called evil maknae," Siwon said, but then he remembered. "So that's why she never played with us when we were playing strip poker or watching porn …"

"You did what?!" Donghae suddenly yelled. Siwon startled and gulped as he realized what he just said.

"Don't worry, Donghae …" he smiled nervously. "She never watched or played with us, so no worries. Even I didn't so much …"

"No matter how religious you are, you're still playing dirty sometimes." Donghae sighed.

"That's me," Siwon smiled.

"So, about Sam…" Leeteuk started. "When will she come back to Korea?" he asked. We all looked at Donghae.

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or maybe never..." He said and sighed.

"Aish and I so wanted to tease her more," I joked.

"Me too," Heechul laughed. "She was so cute when we teased her."

"We will miss her a lot, though she was pretending to be a guy." Yesung said.

"Yeah, I'll miss her yelling." Shindong said and shivered as he remembered.

"Sammy~" Ryeowook cried. "Why did you left me?! Stay here, even as a boy, I don't care, just don't leave me alone with these cruel guys."

"Don't worry, Wookie." Sungmin said and patted his back. "We'll try to clean after; otherwise, when she'll come back, we'll definitely get deaf." He shivered again. Others nodded in agreement.

"Oh," I suddenly remembered. Some of guys looked at me. "She told something about cookies …" I said and started thinking.

"What cookies?" Shindong asked.

"When she was sleeping in her room, and I tried to ask something, she said something like this: _Idiots, you still didn't eat cookies, I left for you._" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I found some cookies." Ryeowook suddenly said and ran into kitchen. He came back with box in his hands. "I can't believe we still didn't eat them." He smiled and opened the box. Inside, there were cookies in different shapes – from hearts to moon, including animals. We all took one and ate it.

"She's really good at cooking." Han Geng said. We only nodded while eating cookies in silence, while we were thinking about our time with Lee Sonhae Samantha.

_**~United States~**_

_**~Sam~**_

"Aish," I muttered as I stepped into the airport and sneezed.

"It's not even winter and your sneezing." I heard a laugh from in front. I looked up and saw brunette woman.

"Vicky," I smiled and hugged her. "I'm sneezing, because they're gossiping about me..." I said.

"Yeah right," She said. "And about your apartment in that dorm..." She started. I looked at her and suddenly a key was waving in front of me.

"You're kidding me, right?" A big smile crossed my face.

"I'm not," she smiled. "It has always been there. All in the same place..." She said and gave me the key. "I've protected everything … well, I didn't clean the dust." She added.

"It's okay," I said and hugged her again. "At least I have a place to stay." I muttered.

"Let's go, then." Vicky said after I released her. I grabbed my blue suitcase and we walked to the exit. Of course I couldn't calmly go out. I was recognized by some fans immediately.

"Oh my gosh; it's Sonhae!" girls screams, or something like that.

"You became pretty well known while you were gone." Vicky explained as some girls started running towards me.

"Good to know." I smiled.

"C-can I get your autograph?" a black haired girl asked after she reached me.

"C-can I take a picture with you?" a brunette girl asked me.

"Sure," I smiled and signed a paper for black haired girl and even take a picture with her. Then I took few more pictures with others and signed few more papers.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but she has to go." Vicky said and held my back. "She just came back, so she needs some sleep." She said and we started walking.

"We love you Sonhae!" they screamed after we walked out.

"When did I become so popular?" I asked Vicky right after we sat in black Audi A4.

"Right after you left." Vicky answered as she got onto road. "It was nearly one or two months after you went to Korea, when your album came out. I didn't know it would succeed." She smiled.

"How many copies were sold?" I asked.


	14. Meeting My Foster Family After 1 Year

"Nearly four million..." She said. I looked at her with wide open mouth.

"D-d-did you said f-four million?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "But why didn't you call me back when I called you?" I asked after time, remembering she didn't call me back, when I called her in amusement park.

"You called me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I called you." I said even more surprised. "You didn't get my message?"

"When did you called me?" she asked.

"It was one month after I went to Korea." I said.

"Of course I wouldn't get a message." She remembered. "I didn't have my phone that time." She laughed confusedly. "At that time, my phone broke down and I had to buy a new one."

"But, why did phone speaker answered? Did you change your number too?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, president said, that there were some haters of me, calling on that phone number." She said confused. "But to tell you the truth, I think he just lied about that." She smiled.

"Aish," I muttered and looked thru window. "I really missed this place." I sighed.

"I know," she smiled. "But from now on, you won't get any free time, like last year." She said.

"I know," I muttered.

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "Did you lost weight?" she asked and glanced at me with the angle of an eye.

"Maybe I did." I said and looked at her. "If you would live with 13 boys and make them lunch and clean after them; you would probably lose weight too." I smiled.

"So you lived with your brother, huh?" she guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And most of the time, I was starving. I didn't know boys had such a big appetite." I whined.

"That's boys for you." She laughed. "And I must say, you look sexier." She added. I blushed and looked away.

"T-thanks," I muttered.

After we came in front of my dorm I saw fans, again. The moment they saw managers' car they stood up.

"Sonhae!" I heard my name.

"How long were they here?" I asked and looked at Vicky who stopped the car on parking place.

"They probably came today. Someone must have leaked the information that you came back." She sounded worried.

"I'll get used to it." I smiled and stepped out of the car. There were little more fans than on airport, but still not as many as there were with Super Junior when they appeared somewhere.

"Sonhae!" They were screaming my name. I smiled and waved as I grabbed my suitcase. Their phones were taking pictures as well as recording.

"Can I get your autograph? Can I take a photo with you?" I heard questions and questions. Of course I did all that, again. It was a little tiresome, but it was fun.

"Sonhae," I heard a young voice calling from behind. I turned around and saw a little kid holding a paper.

"Yes?" I said and kneeled down to her.

"This is for you." She said and gave me the paper. I looked on it and saw a brunette girl, standing in front of boys' band. "This is you," she said and pointed at me. "And this is boys' band that is playing for you." She smiled.

"Thank you," I said surprised and amazed. "I'll keep it safe." I smiled and hugged her. Then I stood up and slowly went into dorm, but before I went in, I turned around to fans and smiled. "Thank you everyone. I'm grateful to you, that you waited me for one year. I'll give my best from now on."

"We love you~" I heard some voices. I smiled again and went in the elevator with my suitcase.

"Stop the elevator!" I suddenly heard a male's voice. I stopped it the right second so he stepped in. "Thanks," he said, catching breath.

"No problem," I smiled, holding a drawing in one hand and suitcase in other.

"Ah, you're Lee Sonhae Samantha, right?" he asked. I looked at him. He was a little taller than me, with brown eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I'm Lee Hong Ki, nice to meet you." He smiled and put out a hand to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too," I released suitcase and shook hand with him. "Where are you going off?" I asked.

"Uhm," he started thinking.

"4th floor?" I asked as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Yup," he laughed and went out. Then he turned around and bowed. "It was nice to meet with you. I hope we can be great friends." He smiled and waved as the doors closed. I waved back smiling.

"What a strange guy," I muttered to myself as I came to 8th floor. "Hey Vicky," I called her as I stepped into apartment 808, but I quickly stopped the moment I stepped into. "Aish," I whined. "How nostalgic," I sighed and spin around.

"Sam?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind. I turned around and saw an old man standing on the hall. "Is that you?" he asked and stepped into.

"Dad?" I asked as I turned around.

"Sam," he said and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much." He said, hugging me.

"Sam~" I heard two male's voices and one female voice. I released dad and looked at two grown up boys and one grown up girl. They all had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Jack, David, Anna," I muttered, running to them and hugged them tightly. "Aish, I've missed you guys." I said all teary. "What are you doing here?" I asked and turned to dad.

"I moved here," dad smiled.

"What do you mean moved?" I was confused.

"Well, we all got married and right now I'm living at our house with my family, and dad didn't have any place to go, so he decided he'll come here, to New York and bought a place near this dorm." Anna explained. I was looking at her surprised.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I have 4 kids," she whined and sat on the couch.

"4 kids?" I stared at her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "One is named after you, Samantha, 2 years old." She smiled and looked at me. "Other three are Jason, 1 year; Billy, 10 months and Sara, 3 months." She said. "It's exhausting, but fun. Come visit us sometimes." She smiled.

"I'll come," I smiled and sat next to her; and so did Jack, David and dad. We were all sitting on the couch and talking. "What about you, Jack?"

Jack was the oldest son, he's 30 years old. He has light brown hair and green eyes, like David and Anna. He was protecting us from everything, yet teasing us the most. He was the manliest of all men on the world, including David.

"I have one daughter." he smiled. "Her name is Sam and she's 5 years old." He added and looked at me.

"Sam?" I was surprised again. He nodded. "Wow, you really like me that much?" I joked. We all laughed. "And you, David?" I asked and looked at him.

David was, as always, a shy person. He didn't talk much or ask. I really appreciate that about him. And he's the most honest person on the world and so straightforward. He's the second son, 25 years old.

"I have two kids; boy and girl." He said. "Of course the girls name is Sonhae, your Korean name and she's 3 years old." he smiled. "The boys name is Alexander or shortly Alex and he'll turn 2 next week." He said. "You're welcome on his party." He smiled as he looked at me.

"I'll try to come, but I can't promise anything." I said and scratched my head.

"Busy as always with singing and acting career, huh?" dad laughed. I nodded.

"Well, I tried to enjoy in this one year vacation, but I couldn't." I sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Anna was curious and so was dad.

"You know," I started and leaned back. "I've met my brother." I sighed.

"And?" David asked. I looked at him and then at others.

"You really want to know what happened?" I asked. They all nodded. "Okay, but let me first get you something to drink, okay?" I said and stood up. After I came back into living room, I sat to my previous spot and start talking. I told them everything from the day; Eunhyuk broke up with me in apartment to the day where everyone saw me as a girl on the airport, before I left for America.

"Wow," Anna muttered. "I didn't knew you had such life in Korea; and here I'm sitting and complaining while you had even worse time." She said. I smiled.

"I can't imagine you living there as a boy, among all boys." David muttered. "And only three knew you were a girl?" he asked. I nodded. "You sure?" he asked again and looked me in the eyes. I nodded again. "You're pretty amazing." He said as he nodded.

"You're the real fighter." Jack said and winked at me. "And that guy, Donghae, he's overprotective against you." He laughed.

"I know," I said and smiled.

"Did you meet your parents too?" dad asked. I looked at him.

"No, I didn't." I said and looked away. "I didn't have the courage."

"Don't worry," Anna said and hugged me. "There will be a time that you'll be able to meet them." She smiled.

"Don't give up." David smiled.

"Thank you, guys." I smiled as I became all teary. Then Jack looked on his phone.

"Sorry, I have to go now." He said. I looked at him as he stood up, all confused. "Job is calling." He smiled and messed my hair.

"Glad you remembered me," David said and stood up too.

"We'll all go, so you can rest, okay?" dad said and smiled as he stood up.

"Okay," I whispered and smiled as I stood up.

"Well, see you later." Anna smiled and kissed me on the cheeks.

"See you," I kissed her back on the cheeks.

"Well then, take a good rest." Dad added and kissed me on forehead. "I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too," I smiled back and watched them leaving. After they all left, I was standing in the living room for another few minutes until I realized it was already late; 2am. I went into my bedroom.

"Have you missed me?" I asked as I stepped into and smiled widely. "It's not dusty at all?" I asked confused as I realized only now, that it was without a single dust this apartment. Then I saw a note next to my bed. I slowly took it and read it.

_Dear Lee Sonhae Samantha,_

_I cleaned your room one day before you came back._

_Come to me in the morning, I have something to give to you._

_Ms. Longbottom_

I stared at the note and read the name again.

_Longbottom …_ I thought and then remembered. _That snake?!_ I yelled, but a smiled crossed on my face.


	15. The Truth

"Minho," I suddenly remembered that I should call him, and took my phone from pocket as I put paper down. I dialed his number.

"Ohaiyou~" Key answered.

"Male version of Lady Gaga..." I teased him.

"Sammy~" he yelled in excitement. "Geez, I haven't seen you for years. When will you come and make us dishes again?" he asked sadly.

"Sorry, I won't be able to anymore." I said sadly too.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm back in United States." I laughed nervously.

"You're what?!" he screamed.

"Back in America…" I repeated.

"Aish," he cursed. "I didn't even say goodbye to you." He cried.

"Don't worry Key; I'll come to Korea in few months, probably." I said. "Now give me that frog." I joked.

"Froggy~" he screamed.

"_I didn't give you permission to call me Froggy!_" I heard Minho yelling behind. "_And why do you have my phone again?!_"

I laughed.

"Aish, how do you act towards hyung?" Key asked him and gave him phone. "It's Chubby," he said with a smiled.

"I'm not chubby!" I screamed.

"Sammy?" Minho asked right after he heard my scream.

"Hey Minho," I smiled nervously.

"What's up?" he asked happy. "Where are you? I haven't seen you a month." He said.

"Don't be mad at me, but my vacation is over." I said.

"Aish," he cursed. "I knew it was something like that." He muttered. "So when did you came back in America?" he asked.

"Few hours ago..." I answered. "Nee, Minho," I said his name, quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Tell Rin, I mean Tiffany, that I miss her." I said.

"You haven't heard each other in a month, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," I muttered sadly.

"At the moment she's really busy with her group, like we were last year, so maybe it will be hard to get her, but don't worry. I'll talk to her when I'll reach her and say it, so don't worry." He said.

"Thanks," I muttered and yawned. "Aish, sorry..." I said all embarrassed.

"It's okay," he laughed. "You must be exhausted from plane." He said.

"Yeah," I nodded as I lied on the bed with clothes on.

"Guys are saying Hi to you." He suddenly said. "And Taemin is missing you." He laughed.

"Say hi to them too, and as for Taemin, say that I'll give him something American about anime." I laughed.

"I will, now go to sleep." He laughed.

"Good day," I muttered.

"Good night," he smiled back.

"Love chu," I added and slowly hang up.

"Love chu too," I heard him saying and then hang up for real. I stared into the ceiling for few more minutes and slowly falling asleep.

_I'm back._ I thought. _I'm back at home._ I thought and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up it was 9am.

"I slept for 7 hours only," I sighed and yawned. Then I slowly stood up and went to kitchen to make breakfast. Subconsciously I made breakfast for 13 people. After I realized I sighed and sat on the chair.

"I made cereals for 13 people." I whined as I slowly ate my cup. Then I looked at dish, full of corn flakes. "Who will eat all that?" I whined again. Then I remembered I had to go to Ms. Longbottom. I quickly put my cup on the desk and went out to the 1st floor, but it stopped on the 4th floor again.

"Oh, hey Sam," I heard Hong Ki from in front. I looked up and smiled.

"Hong Ki," I waved at him as he stepped into elevator.

"Ah, you can call me Jeremy." He smiled.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yeah, right now I'm filming a drama, where I'm acting as a Jeremy." He smiled.

"Okay," I smiled. Then I remembered. "Do you have time later?" I asked and looked at him.

"Y-yeah," he was surprised.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me in my apartment?" I smiled and scratched my head. "I made too much breakfast, for 13 people." I laughed nervously.

"Sure," he smiled. "But first, I have to go to caretaker."

"You mean Ms. Longbottom?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm going to her too." I smiled.

"That's good," he whined. "I'd probably get lost." He smiled nervously.

"Well, I got lost the first day too, so … don't worry, you have me here." I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled.

As we came to the 1st floor and went to the apartment of Ms. Longbottom she was already waiting for us.

"You youngsters are taking too long." She said with strict voice.

"Sorry," we both said and bowed deeply.

"It's okay," she smiled. "Come in." she said and opened the door widely. We slowly stepped in and I looked around. It was clean, just like my apartment.

"Ms. Longbottom," I called and turned to her. "Thank you for cleaning my apartment while I was away." I bowed deeply.

"It's okay," she smiled again. "Vicky told me, the same day you went, that you'll be gone for a year, so I have to take care of your apartment till that time."

"Thank you, again." I said and bowed again.

"If you're both here, then that means you both got my message, right?" she asked. We looked at her and nodded. "Good," she smiled and turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy," she suddenly said. "Your mom probably told you that her mom died, right?" she asked. Jeremy nodded. "As I thought she still can't forgive me…" she sighed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I know it's too soon or too late, but I'm your grandma, if you believe me or not." She said and looked down.

I stared at her, so did Jeremy.

"Where were you all this time?" Jeremy asked. His voice was shaking.

"I was an actor too," she said.

"I'll leave, so you two can talk in peace." I said and stood up, but Ms. Longbottom cut me.

"Wait here, it depends on you too." she said. I looked at her and slowly sat back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was an actor too," she repeated. "It was 18 years ago, when I was still in Korea. At that time, your mother" she looked at Jeremy "was still young and she already gave birth to you." She said and took a deep breath. "I said to your mother that I will take care of you, until she grows up, because she was still a rebel at that time; but she reported me to the police, so I was forced to leave the country. From that moment on I haven't heard a thing about her or you, until I saw you on TV. I send you a mail, where I wrote you about how to improve acting skills and you came." She smiled sadly.

"What do I have to do with all this?" I suddenly asked all confused. She looked at me.

"Because I knew your grandmother and your parents..." She said.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"Your grandmother and I were great friends, even best, if you could say like that." She giggled. "But after I came to United States, I didn't hear about her either." She sighed. "I met you one day, when your mom gave you birth in hospital." She said and looked at me. "You were as adorable as a baby."

"W-where are my real parents?" I asked.

"In Mokpo," she smiled. "You were living in Mokpo with your mom, dad, Donghae, Donghwa and grandparents." Then she slowly stood up and went into her room. She came back with two pictures. One picture gave Jeremy. "Here am I with your mom and dad." She said; then she gave the second picture to me. "And here is me with your family, as well as my daughter and her husband." She smiled.

"You mean to say, that our families were friends in past?" Jeremy and I asked at the same time.

"Yes," she nodded. "We were family the whole time." She smiled. "But when I came to United States I didn't hear from them anything." She sighed. "But now that you two are here, healthy, happy, I'm glad that I can leave in peace now." She smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked all confused.

"I don't have more than a year left." She sadly said.

"But," I tried to say something, but Jeremy suddenly hugged her. She was surprised and so was I.

"I missed you, grandma." He whispered to her, that even I heard.

"I missed you too," she smiled while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm going up," I smiled sadly and went out, leaving them, but I remembered something.

Before I closed the door behind, I turned around. "Ms. Longbottom," I called her. She looked at me. "Come into my apartment later. I made breakfast unconsciously for 13 people, so you are welcome." I smiled. She smiled back and nodded. I closed the door and went to elevator. While I waited for it to come, I got a message with different song (song: Boom shaka laka). I looked on phone and saw picture of Donghae oppa. I opened the message.


	16. Breakfast For 13 People ?

_Hey, everything is fine. I told them the truth about you and they took it. And guess what … Sungmin and Kyuhyun knew that you were a girl from the moment they saw you, or something like that. I hope you rest well._ (^_^)/

I stared at the words: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, knew, you, a girl …

_What do you mean they knew from the moment they saw me?_ I typed back all confused and stepped into the elevator, which came.

Message again. I looked at it. _Aish … _(^_^")\_ Kyuhyun said that he knew from the moment he saw you, when he stepped into dorm, probably because he saw women all around him in hospital – no wonder he can see the difference between guys and girls now._

_And as for Sungmin … I don't really know when he found out …_ he typed.

_Don't kill him!_ I typed immediately.

_Too late~ by: Yesung_

_Yesung! _I was getting more and more nervous. Later I got a video with a text: _Donghae choking Sungmin_

I played video.

"_You idiot! What did you do to my cute little sister?!"_ Donghae yelled.

"_I did nothing!"_ Sungmin called back as he was running in front Donghae in the whole dorm.

"_Then how did you know he is a she?!"_ he yelled and started choking him when Sungmin tripped and fell on the ground.

"_I swear I didn't do anything to her!"_ he was begging. I laughed a little and stopped the video. After I came to my apartment I dialed Donghae's number.

"Hello, hello~" I heard Yesung's voice from the other side.

"Yesung," I smiled and sat on chair in kitchen.

"Where are you?!" he suddenly yelled. "Come make us breakfast!" he said.

"I've already prepared breakfast for 13 people." I laughed.

"Wait," he suddenly said. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, seriously; I did it unconsciously." I smiled.

"Can we come to eat?" he begged.

"If you would be in America, then with pleasure, but you're in Korea, so … it's hard to come here in a second." I said.

"Aish," he cursed. "Then we'll come to America in few days." Yesung joked.

"Yeah right…" I muttered.

"_Who are you talking to, over my phone?!"_ Donghae suddenly yelled.

"My sweetheart," Yesung giggled.

"Stop giggling, Yesung. Give me Donghae, I must talk to him." I said.

"You're in big trouble, overprotective brother." Yesung smirked. I laughed a little.

"_Who is it?"_ Donghae asked confused. "Hello?" he asked.

"How long will you choke people who are begging to stop?!" I yelled into phone.

"Aish, Sammy…" Donghae whined. "How do you know I was choking Sungmin?" he asked.

"You just confessed." I said.

"Aish," he cursed. "Either way," he changed subject.

"Don't change subject, young man." I scolded him.

"Aish," he sighed.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" I laughed.

"How's in United States?" he asked. "Did you sleep well? Did you get home safely?"

"Chill out, Hae oppa..." I giggled. "If I wouldn't get home safely, then I wouldn't have called you; otherwise I slept well, and I assume you didn't, right…"

"I was worried~!" he whined. I laughed. _"He was sick worried."_ I heard Siwon behind. I laughed again.

"Aish, Hae," I muttered. "You must take care of your health." I said.

"Just call me every night, before you go to sleep, okay?" he asked.

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

"Good girl." Donghae laughed.

"_We miss you, Sammy~!"_ I suddenly heard guys' voices behind Donghae.

"I miss you too!" I yelled back and smiled.

"_Come back! Make us food!"_ Shindong yelled. I laughed.

"I'll come as soon as possible, but it seems that would be a little hard." I said to Donghae.

"Well, you have your career too … like us, so don't worry." He said back.

"I'-," I tried to say, but suddenly Jeremy ran into my apartment.

"Annyeonghaseyo noona," he yelled.

"Who's that?" Donghae asked.

"It's my neighbor," I quickly said.

"Sam," he said my name seriously.

"I have to go." I nervously said and hang up; then I looked at Jeremy. "Hey," I smiled and waved.

"Ah, sorry did I come at wrong time?" he asked.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Please forgive him," said Ms. Longbottom who came in too. "He's always like that." She smiled.

"It's really okay. I only talked to my brother." I said and shrugged. "Oh yeah," I remembered. "Just a second..." I said to them and dialed dad's number.

"Hello?" he picked up.

"Dad, just a second; I'll give you on a waiting call." I said and dialed David's number.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"David, just a second..." I said and then dialed Jack's number.

"Sammy," he yelled.

"Jack, wait a minute." I said and dialed Anna's number. As I was waiting for Anna to pick up I glanced at Jeremy and Ms. Longbottom who were only staring at me.

"Hey Sam," she picked up.

"Just a second; I'll put you all five of us together." I said.

"All five?" she asked, when suddenly I heard dad's, Jack's and David's voice yelling my name.

"Chill out guys," I laughed.

"Geez Sam, stop scaring me like this." David sighed.

"So why did you call us?" dad asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you still haven't eat, then you can come to my apartment. I have food for 13 people." I smiled.

"13 people?!" all yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, I kind of do it unconsciously." I sighed and shook my head. "For lunch it will probably be the same and for dinner too…" I whined.

"I'll be there in a few minutes then." Dad giggled and hanged up.

"Well I have nothing to do either, so count me in for breakfast." Anna said and hanged up.

"I guess we have nothing to do either, huh David?" he asked and hanged up.

"What?" I was confused.

"We're coming!" he suddenly yelled thru David's phone.

"Okay," I laughed and hanged up. Then I looked at Jeremy and Ms. Longbottom. "We'll have few more guests." I smiled.

"Your family?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and smiled. He was confused; you could see that even by glancing. "Well, it seems that when I was younger I got kidnapped by someone, who throw me to the orphanage and lately family adopted me, this one who will come." I explained it quickly.

"So this family is not your real family, but family who adopted you?" he asked. I nodded. "Then say so, not so that I didn't understand a thing." He whined. I laughed.

"More guests, more fun." Longbottom smiled.

_I guess she's not a bad person at all._ I thought and smiled as I went into kitchen to prepare dishes.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Come in~" I yelled and smiled as the doors opened and thru them came all at once, dad, Jack, David and Anna.

"Hello," they all said and waved with hand.

"Hey," I smiled and came into living room. "This is caretaker, Ms. Longbottom and this is Jeremy, who mover recently in." I said and pointed at them. "These are my dad, brothers Jack and David, and my older sister Anna." I smiled and pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you," they all greeted each other.

"Come sit at the table." I said and pointed to kitchen. They all followed and sat on the chairs. After I heated everything again they became quite friendly; talking about themselves and about … everything, sometimes including me, especially by dad and Ms. Longbottom.

"Here you have it." I smiled as I put their cups in front of them. "Bon appétit," I added and took my cup as well; again.

"It's good, though they're ordinary." Anna laughed.

"They said that all the time, so Wookie got all jealous after time …" I started thinking. "He must be happy that I'm back to United States." I said, but shrugged and continued eating; others only laughed.

"Oh yeah, why don't you call Vicky too…" Ms. Longbottom suddenly suggested.

"Omo," I said and took my phone. As I tried to dial her number, she called me. "It's her," I said surprised and picked up, going to my room. "Hey Vicky, I just tried to …" she cut me off immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she started yelling, so I slowly moved my phone away; I could still hear her. "What time do you think it is?!" I looked at alarm clock and cursed right away; it was 11.29am already.

"I'm so sorry," I started saying. "You didn't say yesterday anything that I have an appointment today!" I yelled back into phone, while searching my closet to get some comfortable clothes, but all were too big. _When did I lose my weight?_ I asked myself.

"Geez," she sighed.

"On top of that, I don't have any clothes that fit me! All are too big!" I said, with little lower voice.

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

"As you said yesterday _I lost my weight_." I said sarcastically as I sat on my bed.

"Then go buy something and meet me at x street on 12.30pm." she said and hanged up.

"Vicky," I called her the moment she hanged up. "Damn you!" I screamed and stood up. As I came thru doors into living room, I quickly went into kitchen, ate my cup and ran back into living room.

"What's with the rush?" Anna asked me. I looked at them.

"Sorry guys," I apologized. "It seems I have work so I'm leaving." I smiled nervously and bowed, walking around the living room.

"Geez," Jack whined. "You're the same as before."

I looked at him and smiled nervously. David only shook his head with dad and Ms. Longbottom.


	17. Meeting With President

"It's not my fault my clothes doesn't fit me anymore and that I have to be at x street in 1 hour." I whined. "1 Hour?!" I screamed as I looked on the clock in kitchen. "Sorry guys, but I really have to go. Dad if you like you can stay here, so you won't be lonely." I smiled and rushed out with my wallet, bed hair, phone in my back pocket and jacket opened. Instead of going with elevator I was jumping 2 stairs on the way down, so I almost fall sometimes.

"Aish," I muttered the moment I stepped out and reports appeared in front of me and some even started taking pictures. I quickly put my hands in front of my face and ran into taxi, which was the nearest, almost right in front of me. "To the shopping center, please." I said, heavily breathing.

"Sure, ma'am," Driver smiled and stepped on gas. "Busy day, huh?" He smiled as we got sign of reporters.

"Yeah," I nervously smiled and nodded.

We were driving in silence from then on, only radio was playing, to him; I was only looking thru sky while humming my song.

"Can you please wait here for few minutes?" I asked as we came to shopping center and I stepped out.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Thank you; I'll be quick." I said and rushed into shopping center. I looked around to see any female's shop and luckily I saw New Yorker. I quickly ran into and choose few clothes – blue trousers, big black T-shirt and another jacket, which was also black. I ran into cabins' and started changing. As everything suited me, I changed back into my old ones and ran towards reception.

"I'll take this." I said in a rush. Woman looked at me strangely and took my clothes. I looked at phone; 11.55am. _Only half an hour left._ I thought and cursed in my mind. _Why didn't she tell me yesterday anything?!_

"This will be 55$." She said. I gave her 70$, saying: "Keep the change…" and ran out without bag or bill. I ran to the nearest bathroom and changed there. As I came out I went to shoe store. I quickly bought new pair of old star shoes and ran out to the taxi.

"I'm back," I said, breathing heavily again. Driver only laughed as he started the car.

"Which station?" he asked.

"X street, please." I said and he drove off. In the mean time, short time, I changed to my new old star shoes.

"We're here ma'am." He said and smiled as he stopped in front of big building.

"Thank you," I said and gave him 100$. I stepped out of the car, when he suddenly yelled after me: "What about the change?"

"Keep it," I smiled and waved at him while I was running into building. As I ran into building I spotted Vicky tapping her foot to the floor. "Vicky," I called her. She turned around.

"You're quick." She said with little pleasure and then looked at my bed hair.

"Don't scold me!" I said. "It's not my fault I didn't get any news yesterday." I whined as I was repairing my bed hair. She laughed a little.

"You're looking good. We're just having a talk with president." She said as we were walking on the stairs.

"I haven't seen him for a long time." I muttered.

"You've been away for a year." She said and looked at me. I nodded. "Well, you did change a lot." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her suspiciously.

"You're skinnier," she laughed.

"Thanks to Super Junior," I smiled.

"Were they really that horrible?" she asked.

"Everytime I make something to eat it was already half gone… so I mostly ate only the leftovers…" I sighed. "Now I can understand why was Wookie with bags under his eyes when I woke up the next morning to make them breakfast." I muttered to myself. Vicky only laughed, but quickly stopped as we came to the President's office. She knocked on the doors and we stepped in, when President said: "Come in," with some scary voice.

"Good day, President." Vicky smiled.

"Good day," I said and bowed.

"Our shiny star is back." He said with happy voice as he came to me and hugged me. I was surprised at first, because I didn't expect this. When I first came to this business, he was scary in look AND in voice, but now … he's only scary in eyes.

"You got skinny too," he muttered after he released me and look from head to toe. "Perfect for the CM," he smirked.

"What CM?" I asked and looked at Vicky. "I'm going to be in CM?"

"Yup," she nodded and gave me some papers; script. "This is your first CM, so you better make it the best out of it." She said.

"I'll do my best." I smiled as I read the script.

"That's the spirit." President laughed and clapped with hands. I put a nervous smile on. "Well," he suddenly said. "Shall we go eating? I'm starving." He laughed.

"Actually," I started; he looked at me. "I have my family waiting for me." I scratched my head.

"Your family?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We haven't seen or contacted each other for a year and on top of that, I left them alone rushing here. I'm really sorry," I bowed.

"It's okay," he smiled. I looked at him surprised. "What are you waiting for? Go back." He waved with his hand.

"Thank you so much." I bowed again, smiling, and rushed out with my script. On my bigger surprise, that taxi driver was still in front of company.

"You're back," he smiled as he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I thought I gave you money and you left." I said.

"Well, since you gave me too much money, I decided to wait here, so I can take you back home." He smiled and opened the doors.

"Thank you," I smiled and sat in the car.

"So, you're going home?" he asked after he sat and looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, back home." I smiled and looked out of the window.

Now, he was driving more slowly than before, when I was rushing. I looked at phone; 1pm and one missed call. I looked up and saw name _Eunhyukie_. I called him back, but quickly hang up, because I remembered that there is midnight right now, and that he's probably sleeping.

"Boom chica pow wow~" my phone rang. I looked at and saw his picture while he was sleeping. I laughed and picked it up.

"Hello," I said like a baby.

"Hey," he said with happy voice.

"I forgot that we have time difference so I called you and then hanged up." I said.

"I know," he smirked. "Anyway, how was the first day?" he asked.

"Well, till now … busy." I sighed.

"How come?" he was curious.

"Well, I woke up, prepared breakfast for _13 people_, then my manager called, saying how can I be so useless on the first day back; and in an hour I had to be on the other side of town, but in the mean time I had to buy myself new clothes, because old ones are too big." I quickly said.

"Really…" he laughed. "Food for 13 people, useless, big clothes?" he asked as he was laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" I quietly screamed.

"Nothing," he laughed. "It's just that, that you're …" someone took his phone away. _"Hey, give my phone back!"_ he yelled.

"_Who are you talking to?"_ I heard Donghae's voice. _"Is it my sister?"_ he asked, and then he probably looked at phone, because he asked: _"Who is sweetie?"_ he was confused. _"Hey, that's my little sister's number!"_ he suddenly yelled.

"Donghae chill out! Don't you dare choke anyone else; otherwise I'll come to Korea this second and choke you." I suddenly yelled. The driver startled. "I'm sorry," I said nervously.

"Sam?" Donghae asked quietly.

"Donghae," I said with angry voice.

"Don't kill me." He begged.

"Then don't choke people whenever they talk to me over phone or when you hear what I've gone thru." I said.

"Aish," he sighed. "But you're my cute little sister. I don't want to lose you." He whined.

"If you'll do that, you'll lose me, oppa." I said calmly. "So don't do any unnecessary things and apologize in the morning to Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Siwon and others. Okay?" I added. It was quiet on the other side. "Hae?" I called him.

Silence...

"Hae oppa?"

Silence again.

"Donghae oppa?"

"I'll try," he whined at the end.

"Good," I smiled. "Oh yeah," I came up with good idea.

"Yeah?" he was curious too. That was a good thing.

"I know it's already 1am there, but I was thinking … would it be okay if my family comes to Korea visit you?" I smiled a little.

"You have kid?!" he suddenly yelled. _"When did you make her pregnant, Eunhyuk!?"_ he yelled at him.

"No, I'm still a …" I blushed as I saw driver. "Gah~, Lee Donghae oppa!" I yelled into phone. "Release Eunhyuk this moment,"

"But," he tried to say but I cut him.

"No buts, I told you I'm _not_ pregnant. I meant dad, brothers and sister." I sighed.

"Oh," was all he could say. I could hear Eunhyuk doing something.

"Hae," I called him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"N-nothing," he muttered.

"I'm serious … if you don't release Eunhyuk this second then you can forget about me or our memories in Korea." I said seriously. I could still hear Eunhyuk searching for air. "Geez Donghae, you're killing him!" I yelled. "Fine, if that's what you want, then I won't even bother to send you a message, so forget about me!" I yelled and hanged up.

"Brother?" driver asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"They're always like that." He smiled.

"Sometimes they react too much." I whined.

"That's true, but they only react too much because they're afraid they might lose you again." He said.

"I know, but this brother is reacting way too much." I said and sighed again.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Hope so," I muttered, looking thru window at the sky. "Maybe I did a wrong choice even going to Korea last year." I whined.

"In every bad choice comes a good ending." Driver smiled.

"In my case? No," I said, glancing at him.

"There probably is a good end, but you're just not aware of it yet." He said. "It just needs time." He smiled. I looked back thru window.

_Boom boom_~ a message. I looked at phone and saw Donghae's picture. I opened it.

_Are you mad?_ A question … I stared at phone for few seconds.

_I don't know. You tell me!_ I typed back with anger and turned off my phone.

"We're here," driver said and stopped across the road of a big building.

"Thank you," I said and opened my wallet.

"No need for that, ma'am." He smiled.

"But," I tried to say but he cut me off.

"You already paid me." He smiled again. I sighed.

"Thank you, again." I smiled and stepped out of the car. Gladly there weren't any reporters there or fans anymore. As I crossed the road on pedestrian crossing I realized there were two tall men, in a suit, waiting.

"Welcome back Miss Lee." They both said. I stared at them.

"W-what's going on here?" I muttered.

"We were ordered to protect you and your family." One of them said. They were both brunette men. One was with mustache and other wasn't.

"By who?" I asked. They didn't say a thing. "If it was by Lee Donghae, tell him that his little, cute, sister said to _screw him_!" I said, almost yelling, in anger and went in. Because the elevator took too long and I was furious, I went to 8th floor walking on stairs.

"Geez," I screamed as I came in front of my apartment. I went in and looked around; kitchen was clean. "Dad?" I called and looked around as I took my shoes off. Suddenly I heard a loud snore. It was coming from couch and from my room. I was totally confused. Then someone grabbed me for my shoulder.

"Kya~" I screamed and turned around.

"Don't worry, it's me." He said. I looked at him and it was Jeremy.

"What is going on?" I asked confused and looked around.

"Well," he started. "David, Jack, Anna and your dad said that they will stay here, since they don't have work today; same goes for the whole week." He quickly explained.

"What?" I was even more confused.

"The point is. They'll be staying here, for the whole week." He said and looked at me carefully. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back until I realized I was shaking.


	18. Jeremy's And Anna's Secret

I quickly went into kitchen and sat on the chair, muttering to myself: "Calm down, Sonhae. You're a grown up girl. Sing a song to yourself. You can do it …" I took a deep breath.

_**~Jeremy~**_

She suddenly took a deep breath and looked in front of her. I was starting to get scared, until she started singing.

"_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train_

_I could say everything's alright_

_And I could pretend and say goodbye_

_Got your ticket_

_Got your suitcase_

_Got your leaving smile_

_I could say that's the way it goes_

_And I could pretend and you won't know_

_That I was lying."_ Her voice was gentle.

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?"_ she sang and calmed down. Then she took a deep breath again and a smile crossed her face. "Sorry about this," she said embarrassed and looked at me.

"You … you're amazing." I said.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, looking away, and blushed. "Ah," she suddenly remembered and looked at me. "Do you have time?" she asked. I nodded. "Would you like to make lunch with me?" she asked. My eyes widened. "Of course if you'd like to." She quickly said.

"I'd love to," I said. "But," I quickly added. "I'm not a good cooker." I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry," she smiled and grabbed my hand as she stood up and stepped towards me. I looked at her confused. "I'll be the teacher and you'll be my student." She smiled.

"You're confident." I bluntly said. She laughed. "Sorry," I apologized and blushed; after I realized what I said.

"Maybe I am confident, because I was living with 13 boys for a year." She said grabbing my hand as we walked to the refrigerator.

"1-1-13 boys?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," she nodded and opened the refrigerator, releasing my hand. "I lived with Super Junior for a year." She said and I could hear a silent sigh.

"H-how come?" I asked. She grabbed few vegetables and put them on desktop.

"Well," she started and grabbed knife. "You know Eunhyuk, right?" she asked and glanced at me.

"I barely know Super Junior, though they're famous." I nervously smiled.

"It doesn't matter now," she muttered to herself and started cutting the carrot. "I was dating Eunhyuk, but we broke up when I came to my apartment after a long schedule, which made me to be away for a month; and when I heard about his accident last year, I quickly went there, taking only my wallet, my phone and my passport." She said and sighed.

"I heard about that accident," I said. "It was quite awful." I shivered. Sam only smiled. "Sorry," I quickly said.

"It's okay," she smiled. "After I came to Korea that day he broke up with me …" she stopped and drove the knife into cabbage. I stepped few steps back. "Again," she said. She was frozen for few seconds then she suddenly shook her head and smiled at me. "Sorry," she apologized and continued. "After he broke up with me again in Korea, I got that attack, which I had few minutes ago. I start shivering and nothing can calm me down, unless someone sings me a song. So, while I was shivering on the bed, in hospital, I suddenly heard Eunhyuk's voice. It seemed like I was dreaming and all, it was so beautiful." She was smiling. "Because of his voice in that dream I calmed down. And the next day I woke up, still in hospital, but … there was Donghae, my biological brother. He was sitting on my bed and telling me how much he was missing me. Of course I got emotional and cried a little, but then his friend, Heechul – who is like a mom to the group – came into my room and said I should live with them. The worst idea was … living with them as a boy."

"Bwoh!" I was surprised.

"Yup, I was surprised too. Actually, at that time, I was more shocked than surprised." She sighed. "And of course I had to say yes, because Tiffany lied that I got kicked out of my apartment." She sighed again and shook her head. "For one month, I lived in a hotel, in what case, I have no idea; Donghae only told me, I should live in a hotel for a while. And after one month, I came to their dorm as a boy. They first didn't believed me, but because I made Tiffany dressed as me and took pictures, which I showed them, they believed me. And so I was there for a year and now I'm back to business." She put a gentle, yet painful expression.

"It's ready," she suddenly said. I startled.

"W-what's ready?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"For lunch; now we only have to do to put on cooking stove and wait till it starts seething." She said.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Shall we make some cookies for dessert?" she asked.

"S-sure," I smiled.

_**~After an hour – 2pm~**_

_**~Sam~**_

"Guys wake up!" I yelled as I went in my bedroom. I saw Anna sleeping between David and Jack. I smiled and quietly went to bed as I yelled on Jack's ear: "Fire! The building is on fire!" he immediately jumped out of bed and looked all scared around while I was laughing on the floor. So were David and Anna; they jumped immediately I yelled on Jack's ear.

"That's not funny Sammy." Anna whined as she realized it was a joke.

"You didn't want to wake up, so I had to do something." I laughed, wiping away my tears.

"Geez," Jack cursed.

"I came to wake you up, because it's lunch time." I said when I calmed down and stood up.

"And that's why you had to wake us up, yelling on Jack's ear?" David laughed a little. Jack glared at him. I laughed as I nodded. "You really lived with us," he smiled.

"Gee," I said, pretending to be embarrassed. Then we all went to kitchen.

"So, what's for lunch?" Jack asked coldly.

"You'll see." I smiled.

"It's lasagna!" Anna yelled and hugged my neck. "It's been so long, since I ate it …" She said happily as she sat down on the chair.

"The best teacher was teaching me." I smiled.

"She was the best," dad smiled sadly.

"Bon appétit," I smiled as I gave them their lasagna and sit at the table.

"Bon appétit," they smiled back and started eating. We were silently eating; of course Jeremy was with us too. He was like a family to me now.

"Aaah~" dad whined and leaned back, happily.

"It is dessert time," I giggled and stood up. Jeremy stood up as well, taking dishes to wash-basin. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back. I tried to take the box above the kitchen shelf, but I was too small, so Jeremy helped me. "Here you go." He smiled and gave me the box.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"You're welcome." He smiled and sat back at the table. I quickly shook my head and opened the box, as I put some cookies on the plate and put water on cooking stove to boil it.

"Here are cookies and coffee will come up in few minutes." I said, putting the plate on table and went back into kitchen.

"Hey Sammy," I heard Anna's voice from behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Anna," I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Boys kicked me out of the dining room." She shrugged, came to me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much." She whispered. I was surprised.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Though I was always putting a fight with you and doing bad stuff to you, I liked you." She released me and looked me in the eyes. "The day, when you went to United States as an exchange student, only then I realized that I like you as my little sister." She said.

"I'm here now," I smiled and hugged her.

"But when we moved to America, to be closer to you, I saw you dating and you changed so much." Her voice was starting to shake. "I recognized him in an instant I saw you two on that Independence Day on 4th July. I was scared that when you two will break up, it will cause you too much pain…"

"W-what are you saying, Anna?" I asked her and looked at her. "You're making no sense."

"I tried so many times to make you two break up with each other, but then I started to like you guys together." She said and looked at me in the eyes. "But when Tiffany said, to me that evening, before you went to Korea, that he broke up with you, I tried to make him suffer, but I knew you wouldn't like that, so I did nothing."

"You're saying you tried to make us breakup with each other?" I asked. She nodded. "B-but why?" I was confused.

"I did that, because I saw in his eyes that he was a player." She answered. "But, after I really got to know him, when you introduced us, I changed my opinion and started to like him." She smiled. "But …" her smiled fade away. "I don't want you to go to Korea anymore, Sam. I really don't want you to go to that place. Not when he's there." She said.

"But, I have business there." I said.

"I know you have." She said and bit her lip. "Then promise me you won't meet with them or other from that group." She looked me in the eyes.

"I can't promise you that." I whined.

"Why not?" Anna insisted.

"Because, my brother is in that group …" I sighed. Anna stared at me. "My biological brother is in that group and of course I'll, probably, see them every day if they come to United States." I said.

"Y-your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, my brother ..." I said. "His name is Lee Donghae and he's in group Super Junior, so I can't promise you to meet no one from that group." I looked away, because at that moment water boiled. "And on top of that, I want you guys to meet with my real family." I smiled and looked at her.

"You want us to meet them?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded and made coffee. "I want you to get to know each other." I smiled again.

"I-I don't want to." She muttered.

"What?" I looked at her.

"I don't want to meet them." She said more loudly. "Have you met them?" she asked and looked me straight into the eyes.

"N-no," I muttered and looked away.

"Then why bother?" she asked. I looked at her painfully. "They think you're dead!"

I startled.

"They didn't believe Donghae when he said that you're alive!"

I was looking at cups, full of coffee, as she was talking all that.

"They don't think you're alive anymore. They think you're dead. Dead! You know what that means? They think you're no longer on thi…"

"_Stop it!_" I yelled. "I get it, okay! I get what you're trying to say!" Tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and put a bright smile on. "You got it. I won't bother anymore." I said, grabbing the plate and went into dining room.

"S-Sam?" David called me.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I was smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You … you're crying." He said.

"It's just that something got into my eye." I lied.

"Sam," he called me again, but then, Jeremy stepped in: "Let me help you."

"Thank you," I smiled and wiped tears away. "Aish, what a cruel dust..." I muttered. "Anna come …" I called her. "Coffee is done."


	19. Dad

"Coming!" she said and slowly came from kitchen. I put every cup on the table and brought plate back into kitchen, where I stood there for a few seconds, tightening my fist. After few seconds I shook my head and went back to dining room, where I joined them.

"How are cookies?" I asked smiling.

"They're delicious." Jack said, eating them.

"Good to know," I giggled and drank a little.

The phone rang; apartment's phone. I stood up and went to it as I picked it up.

"I finally got you Sam." Vicky sighed from relief.

"Oh Vicky," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you turn off your phone?" she asked worried.

"_I turn my phone off, because of my stupid brother Donghae!_" I said loudly enough that Anna startled.

"What?" Vicky was confused and so were others, except Anna.

"_I'll buy a new phone with new number, so delete that number._" I said loudly enough. Anna startled again.

"Samantha what the hell is going on?" she asked worried.

"I decided to start new life." I said simply.

"What?" she was even more confused than before.

"And if Donghae calls you for me, just say I died." I said.

"Samantha …" she muttered my name.

"I'm …" I sighed. "It's … hard." I muttered in phone.

"Don't worry Sam." She said. "You have family, me, president, all around you, so you don't have to worry." She said with a smiling face. "You'll be yourself again in few months." She added.

"I hope," I muttered.

"You'll see …" she covered the phone a little. "Sorry, I have to go now. Duty calls," she said.

"Then why did you even call me?" Now I was confused.

"Just to see if everything is okay." She said. "I'll call you later to tell you tomorrow's schedule." She added and hanged up, saying: "See you,"

_For the next few month's I haven't heard anything from Donghae or Super_ _Junior, only on news. I only concentrated on my singing and acting career_ _which was growing bigger and bigger. I got known day by day more and got_ _even more fans waiting in front of building, which cause everyone some_ _trouble. But still those_ _two security guys didn't go away. Jeremy and I were almost together every single day until he had to go back to Korea, to finish his drama _You're Beautiful_. Of course I missed him a lot; but I got even closer to my foster family. I got to know David's, Jack's and Anna's kids who resembled them a lot._

_I started to forget about Korea and every memory I have from it, including Donghae and Eunhyuk; and even my bad habit, cooking for 13 people, got away in time._

_**~6 months later~**_

"_Sammy, someone's calling you! Sammy, someone's calling you!"_ my new ringtone rang. I looked at phone and saw Vicky's photo. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked. I always asked that.

"Hey Sammy," she sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"I know what you said, what should I tell him, but … he kept insisting." She said. I had no clue what was she talking about.

"Vicky, what's going on?" I asked, now really worried.

"It's about your dad." She muttered.

"My dad?" I asked confused. I looked at him, who looked at me strangely.

"He's in hospital." She said.

"What are you talking about, Vicky?" I laughed. "He's right beside me." I said, looking at him.

"I don't mean your foster father." She said. My smile faded away. "It's about your biological father."

"W-what?" I asked, stood up and went into my room.

"Donghae called me a while ago." She started. "He asked why he can't get you and I told him that you're gone already, like you said I should say, but he kept on insisting, until I said I'll tell you the message." She stopped.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Your biological father is in hospital. He's …" she stopped again.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at home at the moment." She answered. "Your dad … he's dying." She continued.

"Stop joking around!" I yelled, while a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm not joking around!" she yelled back. "Donghae called me and told me that your father is dying." She continued with lower voice. "I thought that you want to go there, so I reserved tickets."

"At what time?" I asked.

"In an hour," She answered.

"I'll be there in an hour." I said and hanged up. I was standing in the middle of room for few minutes until my dad came into room.

"Sammy, are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him, while tears were flowing down my cheeks. He quickly came to me and hugged me tightly; I hugged him back.

"Though I never knew him or met him, why does it hurt so much?" I asked, crying.

"It's because you love him." He said, patting my back.

"But, I never met him." I said.

"You know him well, you just don't remember him." He said and released me. "You know him well, because if you wouldn't, you wouldn't be crying." He smiled. "Now go," he added.

"You'll always be my only dad." I said, crying and hugged him tightly.

"Go!" he said again. I startled a bit, but released him, grabbed my wallet, with passport, jacket and phone and ran down the stairs. Gladly there weren't any fans or reporters. I sat into my dark blue, almost black, car, BMW3 and stepped on gas.

"_Boom shaka laka~" _I got a message. It was from unknown number.

_I asked Vicky for your number. He's in Mokpo's hospital._

It was from Donghae.

_You won't be there?_ I typed.

_I have work; and I can't burden group ^^'._ He typed back.

_They don't know that he's in hospital?_

_No._ was all he typed. I couldn't believe him.

After I came on the airport, there was Vicky, already waiting.

"Hey," I said and waved at her.

"Hey," she said back. We hugged each other.

"Is everything ready?" I asked. She nodded and showed me tickets. "Thank you." I said and hugged her again.

"No need to mention." She smiled sadly. "Let's go," she held my hand as we were walking to the reception.

_It was already the time to go, so we just went on the plane, where we sat in_ _silence. I looked on clock in plane; 2pm; when we left. It was 5.20pm when_ _we came to Korea, Seoul Incheon. But because it takes almost one day to_ _Mokpo, we stayed in Seoul over night._

_In the next morning, quite quickly, we took a car and left for Mokpo. It was late at night, when we came to hospital in Mokpo._

"Where's my father?" I quickly asked the nurse behind reception table.

"I'm sorry," she was confused. Then Vicky slowly grabbed me by my shoulder and whispered me in the air: "I'll talk with her. Just sit on the chair and wait."

"O-okay," I stuttered and sat on the chair, while Vicky started to talk with nurse.

In few minutes, Vicky came back. I looked at her as I stood up.

"He's in room 404," she said and tried to say something.

"Let's go," I cut her. "I'll see how bad it is." I said and started walking towards elevator. I pressed the button; as we stepped in and then out of the elevator I quickly found the room 404.

"It's late; let's go to the hotel first." Vicky tried to drag me away, holding my upper arm.

"No," I said resolutely. She let a silent sigh out and released my arm. I slowly opened the doors. It was dark. I slowly stepped in and saw a light coming from bed next to window.

"Who's there?" I heard a man's voice. I startled a little bit, but then walked to his bed. His eyes widened and his mouth opened widely. "D-Donghae?" he asked. I tried to smile but I couldn't, yet, I still went to his bed. Vicky was behind me.


	20. The Truth Is Revealed

"Hey," I smiled sadly and held his hand. It was cold.

"Don't you have work?" he asked worried.

"Not today," I shook my head as I sat on the chair that was next to his bed.

"How is your singing career?" he asked with a smile.

"It's going good," I smiled.

"Good to hear." He muttered and leaned back.

"D-d-dad," I stuttered. He looked at me. "Do you remember that day, when … our sister …" I tried hard to hold my tears back. I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when our sister got lost?" I finally asked.

"Ah, our little Sonhae," he whined. I saw his eyes got teary.

"It's okay," I quickly said and smiled nervously.

"Well, it was … how long it is now? Oh yeah, it was 18 years ago." He started.

_**~18 years ago~**_

"How is our little princess feeling on her birthday?" asked a brunette woman.

"Sonhae is doing perfectly fine!" a 2 year old girl answered with a bright smile. Her name is Lee Sonhae Samantha.

"Oppa, oppa!" she called towards brunette boy who was playing football outside.

"Don't disturb me! I'm practicing!" he yelled.

"Don't be so mean to Sonhae, Donghwa oppa." another brunette boy said, hugging Sonhae from behind.

"Donghwa oppa," Sonhae said happy.

"Happy birthday, Sonhae…" Donghwa smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Gee, you're getting kisses every day. Aren't you tired?" Donghae said, rolling his eyes.

"Someone's jealous," Donghwa joked.

"Why would oppa be jealous?" Sonhae asked and look now at Donghae and now at Donghwa.

"He never got a kiss from me, like you did." Donghwa winked.

"Oppa," Sonhae said and ran to Donghae.

"W-what the?" Donghae asked confused as she hugged him tightly and gave him kiss on the cheek. "Go away," he said, embarrassed and pushed her away.

"Watch out," Donghwa yelled, but too late. Sonhae tripped and fell on the ground. "Are you okay?" Donghwa asked as he ran to her. Sonhae started crying. "Look what did you do," Donghwa said, looking at Donghae.

"That's why I told you to get away from me!" he yelled. "I wish you've never been here!" he said and grabbed his ball, going inside the house.

"W-why?" Sonhae sobbed as her tears were falling down her check.

"Don't worry, he's …" Donghwa tried to calm her, but he didn't know what to say; all he could do, was patting her back as he was hugging her.

Suddenly Sonhae stood up and ran out on the road.

"Sonhae!" Donghwa called after her as he was chasing her, but he got track of her, the moment he ran into park. "Sonhae!" Donghae was calling and searching her.

_When he came home, he told parents what happened and they started_ _searching her. In the mean time, Donghae was playing with other kids in the_ _second park, not knowing, that right at that time, Sonhae passed by, holding_ _hands with a stranger. When he came home, he was happy, but the moment he stepped into kitchen, he saw his mom crying, while dad was patting her back._

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sonhae disappeared." Donghwa said from behind. His smile faded away.

"W-what do you mean?" Donghae asked confused.

"When you pushed her, she stood up and ran away." Donghwa answered.

"No," Donghae shook his head, as the tear fell down his cheek. "No, she's …" He released his ball and ran upstairs into her room. "Sonhae!" he called her.

No answer.

"Sonhae!" he called her again. "Don't hide. It's not funny!" he said.

No answer either.

"S-Sonhae …" he muttered her name as he fell on his knees in the middle of her room. "I didn't even say Happy Birthday to you." He cried.

_From that moment on, they searched the whole Mokpo city, to find her; but after 10 years they gave up tired._

_**~Present~**_

"I know that she's alive somewhere." Dad said, while a tear fell down his cheek. "I know she is…" he muttered. Then he looked at me, smiled and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry Donghae. I know you didn't want any harm." He said. All I could do was nod. "Wherever she is right now, she's probably happy." He smiled.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and nod again. "She is," I added and smiled. "Go to sleep now, it is late." I said and released his hand.

"Stay here, Donghae." He suddenly said. I looked at him surprised. "Stay here," he repeated as he slowly fell asleep. I turned to Vicky, who was sitting on the comfortable chair, sleeping. I smiled a little and leaned my head on bed, next to dad's hand.

"I love you dad," I smiled, trying to remember, what was like, before I got kidnapped.

_**~Next day~**_

"Donghae, what are you doing here?!" I heard a male's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a brunette man standing in shock next to me.

"What time it is?" I muttered, looking at my phone. It was 9am. "It's too early," I muttered again and closed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I heard male's voice again; the same voice. I opened my eyes again and stared at his eyes for a while.

"Lee Sonhae Samantha at your service..." I muttered, half asleep, as I stood up and bowed by 90°.

"S-S-Sonhae?" he stuttered. I nodded as I sat back on the chair and leaned my head on bed again.

"Vicky," I whispered and quickly stood up, looking around where is Vicky. "Vicky," I called her. Then I stopped in the middle as I saw a boy, similar to Donghae. "Annyeonghaseyo," I muttered and bowed again.

"S-Sonhae?" he muttered my name. I looked up and saw him all teary.

"Whoa," I yelled in surprise. "I'm so sorry if I disturbed you." I said and tried to leave, but he pulled me back and hugged me tightly. "W-what," I muttered.

"Sonhae," he said my name. "I thought you were dead." I could feel tears on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly. "But who are you?" I asked. He released me and looked me in the eyes, shocked.

"Y-you don't r-remember me?" he asked.

"N-no," I said back. "I'm sorry," I added and bowed.

"I'm your brother, Donghwa." He said painfully.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You really don't remember?" he asked again.

"I really don't remember. All I remember is the time from, when I was standing in front of orphanage." I answered.

"O-o-orphanage?" he stuttered. I nodded.

"D-Donghwa?" I heard dad's voice. Donghwa turned around and put a smile on.

"Hey dad," he said and kissed his forehead.

"It's been so long, since you've seen Donghae, right?" he asked with a smile on his face. Donghwa's smile faded away and looked at me.

"D-dad," he started. "It's … Sonhae," he said. Dad widened his eyes and looked at me.

"S-Sonhae?" he asked as his eyes filled up with tears. I slowly nodded. "S-Sonhae," he started crying; and before I knew it, I was crying too, in his hug.

"Dad," I muttered.

"You're back," he said with relief in his voice.

"I'm back," I whispered and looked at him with smile. Then I looked at Donghwa and hugged him too. "Though I don't remember, I can feel you're a nice brother." I smiled. He hugged me back.

"Welcome back," he muttered to my ear.

"Donghwa is dad still…" I heard a woman's voice from the doors. I looked towards them and saw brunette woman, looking at me with wide open eyes.

"Mom," Donghwa started as he released me and stepped towards her. "Sonhae is back," he said and smiled.

"M-my baby?" she asked as her tears suddenly started to fall down. I nodded and started crying again. "My baby," she said and ran to me, hugging me. "My baby Sonhae," she repeated and repeated all over again. I was crying from my heart, because I could see mom again, but this time, my biological mother.

"M-mom," I stuttered as we were hugging each other and everyone crying from happiness.

"You grow up so much and became such a lady." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at me from head to toe. I smiled back and I could feel a little fever on my cheeks.

_That day, I was with my family the whole day; of course Vicky was there too. I told them everything, from my memory of an old man with violent actions, to the day I heard news about my biological father. I told them about my foster family in United States too and came up with an idea that I should introduce them, because they're really nice. I could saw a happy expression on everyone's faces, including Vicky's. She was happy that I finally met my biological family. I was happy from the bottom of my heart, though I was missing Donghae; but the happiness didn't last long._


	21. Samantha's Feelings

_Right after I came to Mokpo, dad's condition worsened. And in a few weeks … he passed away. Though I only met him, I cried a river. I felt, that we became so close in these two months, that I felt like I knew him from the moment I was born._

_On the day of the funeral I expected for Donghae to be there, with us, but he wasn't. I asked Vicky if he knows where he is and she said that he's busy with Super Junior. At that moment and time, I cursed all of Super Junior members, including Donghae. How could he work, when his dad died? Why didn't he even visit him once? I never forgave Donghae about this; never; yet I took my chances and went to their dorms._

_**~One week after funeral~**_

"Long time no see, Sonhae." Security guard smiled. I smiled back and bowed while walking, saying: "Long time no see."

"Hey guys," I suddenly yelled, after I barged into their apartment with anger.

"Who the hell are you?!" Leeteuk yelled at me. I glared at him and he shut up immediately. Of course they wouldn't recognize me. My hair got longer and I lost my weight even more.

"Sungmin it's one of your lovers again!" Siwon laughed. I glared at him too and he shut up immediately.

"What?!" Sungmin yelled after he ran out of his room, but stopped in the middle he saw me. He gulped and slowly went back into his room.

"Where is Donghae!?" I yelled looking around. All of the boys, who were in the apartment, looking at me, pointed at his room. I rushed to his room and opened it without knocking. "Donghae!" I yelled his name.

Donghae looked at me all scared, while he was preparing his luggage.

"How could you?!" I started yelling. He was confused. "Where were you last week?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"I-I had scheduled …" he muttered.

"You had schedule? The whole week?" I screamed. He nodded. "Do you know what happened two weeks ago?!" I asked again. He gulped. "You know and you still didn't came?!" Feelings were bursting out of me. "How could you?! At first you send me a message that dad is in hospital and then you don't show up at all?! Though I was there, after 18 years, he still wanted to see you! Do you know how I've felt?! I was sad, furious, and mad at you! I still am mad at you; but not only at you. I'm mad at everyone in this dorm! I'm mad at you and at Super Junior!" he was silently listening to me, not saying a single word.

"Why didn't you came at the funeral?! Wae?! You know what dad's last words were?! He said: _Our little Sonhae came back, Donghae_. Even at the last second he expected for you to come. At the last second!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks, like the words did. It was hurting from the bottom of my heart.

"When I was at the funeral last week, I was feeling like an outcast! Mother and Donghwa didn't saw me! They only thought of _you_, Donghae, yet you didn't show up! I was with Vicky for the whole week already, because of you! I didn't have guts to step in the house that was my home in younger days." I smirked. "But you know what … You can be like that how much you want. I don't care for _you_ or for _Super Junior_ anymore. I don't care how famous you get. Even if I'll die in next few minutes I'm not your sister. I'm not sister of someone, who didn't even come to his own dad's funeral." I said and went out of his room. As I walked towards door, I turned around and smiled, with tears still flowing down.

"I hate you all from the bottom of my heart." I said and went out, crying.

As I came out of the dorm, I didn't hear anything, until I heard Vicky yelling: "Watch out!" As soon as I looked on the left side, I got hit by a car.


	22. Samantha's Amnesia

_**Year: 2011, 1**__**st**__** December**_

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

_**Hospital in Seoul**_

"Sammy," I suddenly heard a woman's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a shadow beside me. "Doctor," she suddenly called. "Doctor, she woke up!" she said as the female doctor came in. She lighted into my eyes with a light and then hearing my heartbeat.

"I-is she okay?" woman asked worried.

"She's just fine." Doctor said as she turned around.

"I'm glad," woman sighed from relief.

I blinked a few times, until I saw perfect picture in front of me. I looked at brunette woman. She had long hair, but light brown. She took her phone and dialed a number.

"Minho, she's awake." She said. "Yes, she just woke up." She said and hanged up. I looked around.

"W-where am I?" I asked quietly.

"In hospital," she answered. The doors opened and thru them stepped and boy with black hair. His eyes widened and he was immediately at my bed, hugging me.

"I-it hurts," I muttered.

"Sorry," he said and released me. "You made us worried." He said and looked at me with tears.

"W-what happened?" I asked. They gulped and looked at each other. "T-Tiffany …" I called her. She looked at me with surprise.

"Y-you can remember me?" she asked and pointed at herself. I nodded. "What about Donghwa?" she asked and pointed at man, who was hugging me few seconds ago.

"Sorry, mister, I don't know you." I smiled and bowed while I was sitting. He looked shocked.

"Tiffany …" I suddenly heard a man's voice. We all looked towards doors, until a black haired man ran thru them, breathing quickly.

"M-Minho," I smiled. They were all surprised.

"S-she can remember me?" Minho asked, looking at Tiffany and pointing at himself.

"Seems so," Tiffany smiled. Minho ran to me to the other side and hugged me.

"You made me sick worried when I heard about you." He muttered.

"W-what happened?" I asked again, after he released me and I looked at others.

"I'll call Vicky," Tiffany smiled and stood up. "She'll tell you everything." She added and went out of the room.

"How is Vicky?" I smiled and looked at Minho.

"I don't really know her, but from the look I could see she was sick worried …" he answered. I looked at Donghwa. He was still shocked.

"I'm really sorry, but I really can't remember who you are." I said slowly. He clenched his fist.

"Damn you, Donghae." He cursed and went out of the room.

"Who was this mister?" I asked Minho, when Donghwa went out. He only sighed and sat on my bed.

"You'll hear everything from Vicky, who was the closest to you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

While we were waiting for Vicky to come, I ate my lunch, nurse just brought.

"Samantha!" brunette woman yelled as she rushed into room.

"Vicky," I smiled and waved at her.

"Geez, I told you to look on right and left, when you're crossing road!" she scolded me and hugged me tightly.

"I am looking everytime I cross the road." I laughed and hugged her back. "So, what happened?" I asked after few seconds. She released me and looked me into eyes. Then she turned to Tiffany.

"She doesn't remember a thing?" she asked.

"No," Tiffany answered. "She only remembered us three: Minho, you and me. Even when Donghwa came she couldn't remember him." She said.

"She doesn't remember Donghwa?" she asked surprised. Tiffany only nodded. Vicky let a quiet sigh out and looked back at me.

_She told me everything from the moment she met me till the day I got into accident._

"It was 4 years ago," she started.


	23. The Truth Of Samantha's Accident

_**~4 years ago~**_

_**~Vicky~**_

I saw Sonhae coming out, crying. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at her again when she suddenly stepped on the road and a car was driving towards her with full speed.

"Watch out!" I yelled, but too late. She only looked on her left side and got hit by car. "Sonhae!" I screamed as I was running towards her. She was lying on the road; 190 feet forward the spot where car hit her. I looked at security guys who were calling someone. In a few seconds, I saw a man running towards us, while people started gathering around.

"Sonhae!" he called her as he reached us. I recognized him instantly; Lee Hyuk-jae, known as Eunhyuk. He was the one Samantha dated in her past.

"Sonhae!" he called her again, shaking her.

In next few minutes police was here and so was ambulance.

I glanced at Eunhyuk who was holding her hand tightly, while rescuer did some research. I was kneeling on the floor next to him.

"H-how is she?" I asked rescuer and looked at her. She only glanced at me and slowly shook her head. Tears suddenly filled my eyes.

I stood up and started walking towards dorm. I was lucky that no one was there; even those two security guys. With all my anger and tears I went to their apartment. Which one was it, I don't really know, but I remembered that Sonhae mentioned to me, that they're on 8th floor, like her. When I reached apartment, I almost broke the doors. The boys looked at me.

"Sungmin, now I really think it's your lover!" a black haired one yelled. Than a man ran out of his room and looked at me.

"She's not, Siwon! Stop bugging me, I'm becoming depressed!" he yelled and went back into his room.

"Who are you?" I dark brunette asked me, when he came into living room. "A-are you okay?" he asked and walked towards me.

"H-how can I be okay?!" I screamed. "Samantha is dying!" I yelled. Boys' eyes widened and some of them covered their mouths.

"Lee Donghae!" I yelled his name. A door opened and stared at me. I could saw tears falling down his cheeks. "How could you?!" I screamed. He was confused. "Samantha, your sister, is dying right now!" His eyes widened. "She got hit just now and Eunhyuk is down there with her!" I got closer to him. "She was depressed when her father died, she almost killed herself when she didn't have guts to go to her house and now she'll really die!" I yelled and grabbed him for his shoulders. "Are you guys really in relation?!" I asked. Then someone grabbed me for my arms.

"Take her away," I heard man's voice behind. I got rid of his grip and turned around.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. He released me quickly. It was Sungmin. "I'll find my own way out!" I said and started walking. Before I slammed the door I looked towards Donghae. "You're an idiot. I don't know what you had with Samantha few minutes before, but …" I didn't continue, I only sobbed and went out, where the rescuers were putting her in an ambulance car.

"Are you her relative?" they asked Eunhyuk.

"No," he said.

"I am," I lied as I came to them. Eunhyuk looked at me surprised. I looked at him and put a sad smile on. "I'll take care of her." I muttered and sat in an ambulance.

As we were driving to hospital with full speed, I held Samantha's hand.

"Will she survive?" I asked the rescuer who was sitting back.

"To tell you the truth … we don't know." She said. "She needs an operation quickly." She added.

"Is it serious?" I asked again, looking at her. She looked back at me and didn't say a thing. I knew what that meant. It was too serious.

"Right now she has no chances to survive." She started. I tightened my grip of Samantha's hand. "If she survives the operation and if it will be successful, then she'll have some chances to survive, but still very slim..." She stopped a little. I looked on monitor. Her heart was beating slowly minute by minute more. "If she survives the way to hospital, and the operation, she'll have slim chances to survive." She said and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she added.

"T-thank you," I tried to smile, but couldn't. Her phone rang. I took it from her pocket and answered it. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Did I get Sammy?" a man's voice asked.

"She's …" I stopped a little and few tears fell down. "She's on the way to hospital," I muttered in the phone.

"What?!" he yelled.

"She had an accident," I started. "She's on the way to hospital." I added.

"Which hospital?" he asked.

"The nearest …" I muttered and then rescuer took away her phone from me.

"Hello, this is rescuer Park Choe San." She said. "Mrs. Lee had an accident and is on the way to the X hospital." She answered and hanged up. Then she gave her phone to me. "He's coming," she smiled sadly.

"Thank you," I muttered and bowed while sitting and driving.

_When we came to hospital, they went right into operation room, which was_ _long almost a day. In the mean time some guys came. It was a brunette girl,_ _Tiffany, black haired boy, Minho, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and that bright_ _brunette guy who asked me who am I, when I went into their dorms._

"How is she?" Tiffany asked me and sat beside me. I smirked.

"If she survives the operation she'll have very slim chances to survive." I said like rescuer Choe San said. Tiffany covered her mouth. I smiled emptily. "I should have never let her go to Korea …" I muttered.

"It's not your fault." Tiffany said as she hugged me.

"Then whose fault is it?!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. She was shocked.

"It's mine," she said and released me. "I shouldn't have brought her here." She sighed. "I knew something bad will happen, yet I didn't send her back when she stayed with her brother." She added. Then she looked at me and said: "It's my fault, no one else's."

_As operation was done, the doctor, Park Choe San, said that she goodly has a chance to survive, but it will take a lot time. The worst two parts were:_

"When she'll woke up there's a chance that she'll have amnesia."_ Was what doctor said. But this wasn't as cruel as it was the last one. _"But, there's a chance she'll never wake up."_ That was all she said and I broke down in tears. She was like a daughter to me._

_As time passed, her condition got better, and so were chances of her survival getting higher, yet, the chance of never waking up never went away. After one month, Donghae came to pay her a visit. He was lucky I wasn't there at that time; otherwise I'd throw him thru the window. And same went for her other brother, Donghwa and her mother. When I contacted her foster family in United States, they came here as well, but they left quickly after, because of their work; yet her foster father was here, with her all the time. Then even reports heard of her accident and came to hospital. Same goes for her fans. Some of them even came from America to see her._

_Time passed by, Lee Sonhae Samantha, hasn't woke up yet. There came news: _"There's a chance of her being paralyzed".

_Could it be anymore worse?_

_Summer, autumn, winter, spring passed – one year – same condition. Eunhyuk visited her everyday and so were other members of Super Junior, yet Donghae always came when I wasn't there. Nothing has changed._

_Second year passed. Nothing changed either, but when it was her birthday, on 8__th__ December, she got an attack in the middle of night and she even died for few minutes, but they brought her back. Since that time, I haven't leaved her side._

_Third year passed. There were chances of her waking up, but she never did; same as before._

_Fourth year; her condition got better, her chances to survive were more than 50%, but her chance of being paralyzed had still more than 50%. She always had one fan on the visit, so they could pray to her. They were very kind. They didn't took any pictures or asked me some strange questions … they were only here for a visit and pray. I was thankful to them for that._

_**~Present~**_

_**~Samantha~**_

She told everything what happened. I was quietly listening to her. When she ended he took a deep breath and looked at me, with a small smile on her face.

"And that's the story about Lee Sonhae Samantha, who was in critical condition for 4 years." She said.

I was speechless.

"You still don't remember your family or any members of Super Junior?" Tiffany asked. I shook my head. She looked at Vicky and Minho worried. "What are we going to do?" she asked them.

"We'll tell them the truth." Minho answered. "We don't have other choice."

"Minho is right." Vicky nodded. "Her brain probably decided not to have any memories or thoughts about them anymore." She said. Then the doctor came in.

"Morning Sleepy Beauty..." She smiled as she came to bed. I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked and touch my legs.

"I'm feeling full of life." I said with bright smile.

"Could you please go out for a moment?" she asked guys. "I have to talk with her." she added. Others went slowly out. After they closed the door she smiled again. "So, what do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember everything from the age of 5." I answered.

"What about your stay in Korea?" she asked and sat on the bed, next to my legs.

"I was in Korea before?" I asked surprised. She nodded. "Not that I remember … well, only what Vicky said to me ..." I said and bit my lip. "But I really don't remember anything for what she said."

"I see," she muttered to herself, thinking about something.

"I remember some parts, but those parts that are related to Korea, no. It's all foggy and I really can't remember." I said.

"I see," she said again and stood up. "Well, let's start with legs." She smiled and touched them. "Did you felt my finger on your leg?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head. Then she grabbed it and lifted it in the air.

"What about now?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head again. I started to worry as she stopped and looked at me.

"Try to move a leg." She said. I nodded and looked at leg. It was moving in my mind, but in reality it wasn't. I looked at doctor. She smiled sadly.

"What's going on?" I asked with my voice shaking.

"About your memory," she started and sat on the bed again. I looked her in the eyes. "Your brain decided that it doesn't want to remember anything about Korea or related to Korea. It seemed that it knows too well that you were hurt by it, while staying here." She said.

"So I'll never remember?" I asked.

"I don't know about that, but in time, you'll probably remember everything." She smiled.

"What about my legs?" I asked. Her smile faded away. "What's wrong with my legs? Why can't I feel them? Why can't I move them?" I asked her.

"Because you got hit by a car too much, your legs took most of your damage." She said slowly. Tears came into my eyes.

"I-I can't w-walk anymore?" I stuttered. My voice broke down.


	24. Samantha's Paralyzed

"I'm sorry," she said and stood up. Tear fell down my cheek. As she went out, Minho, Tiffany and Vicky came back in. I quickly wiped my tears and smiled.

"So, what did she said?" Minho asked.

"She said that because of too much damage, my brain decided to hide from me all memories of Korea or related to Korea." I answered.

"Eh?" he was shocked. "But how come you still remember me?" he asked.

"Idiot, we met each other in America." Tiffany hit his head. I laughed.

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "Then, do you remember SHINee?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Who's SHINee?" I asked.

"I knew it," he muttered to himself and tightened his jaw.

"Don't worry Minho." Tiffany said. "She'll remember in time." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "I'll remember in time." I said. "It's a pinky promise." I added and put my pinky finger in the air.

"You better do." He sadly smiled and crossed my finger with his pinky finger.

"Well, we have to go now, since it's already late and you still need some rest." Tiffany said and grabbed Minho's arm.

"She's right." Vicky smiled. "You need rest." She said. "I'll contact your family in America and tell them you're alright." She added and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said, faking a smile. "I'm alright," I said again.

"See you tomorrow then." Minho smiled and waved at me. "I'll bring guys with me, so you better re- …" Tiffany hit him. I laughed.

"Idiot!" she yelled. "How can her memory come back in such a short time?!" she scolded him. "See you tomorrow," she said, before going out.

"See you," I said smiling and waved.

"See you tomorrow then." Vicky said the last and closed the door.

"See …" my smiled quickly fade away. I looked thru window and started crying. "Wae?!" I screamed and hit my legs. "Why can't I move my legs?!" I yelled.

_**~Tiffany~**_

"Wae?!" she screamed and hit something. "Why can't I move my legs?!" she yelled. I looked to the floor with tears in my eyes.

"Let's go, Tiff," Minho said and held my hand.

"It's painful," I whispered as I looked at him.

"I know," he said with tears in his eyes. So was Vicky full of tears.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

I was on the way to the hospital; kind of happy I didn't have anything today. As I reached the hospital I saw Tiffany, Minho and Vicky going out of hospital.

"Tiffany," I called her. She looked up. I looked at all of them. They all had tears in their eyes. "W-what's wrong?" I asked them. Vicky and Tiffany tried to say but they couldn't, so Minho said.

"She doesn't remember anything about Korea or related to Korea, so she probably won't recognize you either." He said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"She …" he started, but he stopped. He gulped few times and looked away. "She can't walk anymore…" he said after few minutes of silence.

"W-what?" I stuttered again. "You're joking right?" I asked and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Tell me you're joking!" I yelled.

"He's not joking, Eunhyuk." Tiffany said. I looked at her. Her makeup was already ruined by her tears. I tightened my jaw and walked away and screamed out from the bottom of my heart as I fell on my knees.

_**~Leeteuk~**_

"Where is Eunhyuk?" I asked when I saw he wasn't around.

"He went in hospital." Sungmin answered, looking into space.

"Again?" I asked. Then I looked around and didn't saw Donghae anywhere. "Where's Donghae?" I asked.

"He's at home." Siwon answered.

"In Mokpo?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. Everything was empty. Most of guys were in their rooms, ever since Samantha had an accident. Quickly after, Kangin and Han Geng leaved the group.

"Let's gather," I muttered and pointed with my head to the couch. Slowly, they appeared in the room. I was standing in front of couch, looking at their faces. Even Kyuhyun's face was dark and didn't have any will.

"I know you don't have a lot of will to do any work, but let's start again. Slowly, time by time..." I started. "After this you will probably go to your hometowns and be with your family until our comeback … but when we'll come back, let's do this for Han Geng," I looked at Heechul who startled a little. "Let's do this for Heechul, who is leaving soon, for Samantha," I looked at others who startled a little. "Let's do this for ELF's. Let's do this for us …" I said. They looked at me and at doors when Eunhyuk suddenly came back.

"Eunhyuk?" Ryeowook called and rushed to him as he saw in what condition he was.

"W-what's wrong?" Heechul asked. Eunhyuk smirked.

"I don't know anymore," he started. Ryeowook helped him to sit on the couch. "Isn't it cruel enough?" he asked. We looked at him worried.

"What are you talking about?" Siwon asked.

"First was Kangin, then Han Geng." He started. Everyone startled. "Then it was Samantha's accident, now is Heechul going to army and …" he stopped and started crying.

"Eunhyuk," I called him. He looked up at me.

"She doesn't remember anything!" he yelled. "She has amnesia! On top of that …" he cried even more. "She can no longer walk." He said with broken voice. "She's paralyzed …"

"She's what?!" we all yelled in one tone.

"P-paralyzed," he muttered.

"D-did she wake up? Kyuhyun asked.

"She's awake, she has amnesia and she doesn't remember anything about Korea or us!" he sobbed.

"Were you there?" I asked him.

"I was there in her room, watching her as her tears were flowing down her cheek. When she saw me she asked who I am. She doesn't remember a thing, hyung!" he looked me in the eyes. "And to be even worse; I saw her on the floor when I came! She was trying to get up, but she couldn't!"

_**~Donghae~**_

"_She's dying!"_ Her manager's voice was still yelling in my head.

"_Even if I'll die next few minutes, I'm not your sister!"_ her voice and her face was still in front of me, like it just happened.


	25. You Can Walk Again

"Donghae," I heard mom's voice. I looked towards doors, where she was standing and looking me worried.

"Yeah?" I asked and smiled.

"You're in her room since the day you came and you barely came out." She said and came to me.

"Wae?" I asked, looking her. "Why does it hurt so hard?"

She hugged me tightly.

"Because of love …" she whispered and patted my head. A tear fell down my cheek.

"I don't deserve to be a brother or son." I muttered.

"Don't say that …" she muttered. "It was fate. None of this was your fault. None of this …" she said, still hugging me tightly.

Till the evening, I was in her room, until Donghwa came home, breaking in. I looked at him surprised as he grabbed me by my collar. His eyes were read.

"You idiot!" he yelled at me. Mom came in right after Donghwa came.

"W-what happened?" she asked worried.

"She's awake!" Donghwa said.

Mom and I sighed from relief.

"But," he started. "She has amnesia; she doesn't remember anything about Korea or us!" he yelled. My eyes looked at him shocked and his grip tightened.

"What?" mom stuttered.

"She was hurt so much that her brain decided to put all memories, about us, away!" his tears were flowing down his cheeks. "But this isn't all." He loosened his grip and let me go as he fell on his knees. Mom came to him and kneeled beside. "S-s-she …" he started, but his voice broke down.

"What?" Mom asked all worried.

"She's paralyzed …" he said. Mom started crying. "She's paralyzed and she doesn't remember us." Donghwa sobbed.

_**~Next day~**_

_**~Samantha~**_

I opened my eyes; morning, when I wish, I would rather die than live a pathetic life, where I can't move my legs.

"Morning," The doctor said as she opened the doors and came in. I didn't say anything. I was lying on the bed, looking thru window. I could hear a quiet sigh she let out.

"There's a chance," she started. I startled a little, but still looking thru window. "There's a chance that you can walk again." She said. I looked at her.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Really," she smiled and sat on my bed. "But it'll take a lot of time." She said. "And it will be hard too.

"When can I start?" I asked with hope.

"If you'd like, you can start today or tomorrow morning." She answered.

"I'd like to start today." I smiled.

"Good," she smiled and stood up. "Let's check you up now." She added and checked me up.

"I'll talk to the therapist and told her about your case, so rest for now, okay?" she said and smiled.

"Okay," I nodded with a smile on.

"See you later, then." She added and went out. I looked thru window with a big smile on my face.

"E-excuse me," I young girls voice said. I looked towards doors and saw a black haired girl peeking behind them.

"C-come in," I muttered and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered and stepped in. She was holding a teddy bear in her arms.

"Can I help you?" I asked nicely. She slowly looked at me.

"U-um, I'm your biggest fan," she started.

"Oh," I was surprised.

"I-I-I want to give you this teddy bear..." She muttered and walked closer to me.

"Thank you," I smiled. She slowly gave teddy bear to me. "What's your name?" I asked her as I held the teddy bear.

"K-Kang Y-Yunseo," she muttered.

"Yunseo," I smiled. "What a nice name." I said. "Come here," I added and pointed my hand out. She looked at me scared and took my hand. I slowly held her hand and pulled her closer to me; I hugged her.

"S-Sonhae noona," she said all surprised.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Thank you for being my fan for so long." I whispered, hugging her. She slowly hugged me back.

"S-Sonhae noona," she called me after few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked and released her. She looked me straight into my eyes.

"I-is it true?" she asked.

"W-what?" I was getting confused.

"About you, being unable to walk..." She said. I stopped for a little and then put a painful smile on.

"The doctor said that I have a chance to walk again." I said. Her eyes became teary. "Don't worry," I said and caressed her hair on the forehead. "I'll walk again in few months." I smiled.

"I was desperate when I heard news about your accident." She said and looked away.

"I know," I muttered and hugged her again. "I'm thankful to you for that." I smiled as I whispered to her ear. She hugged me back.

"Sonhae," someone called me from the doors. I released her and we both looked to doors. There was a brunette man standing, with few other guys.

"Y-yes?" I asked. I didn't know them, but from the face of Yunseo I assumed they were celebrities.

"C-can we come in?" he asked.

"S-sure," I muttered and nodded. They stepped in; there were five boys standing in my room.

"H-hey," a black haired boy waved and smiled painfully.

"H-hello," I smiled back.

"H-how are you feeling?" the second black haired man asked.

"Fine, I guess." I laughed nervously, though I lied. I felt a great pain in my chest when I look at them, so I was looked pass them.

"Good to hear," light brunette boy smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I-I'll go now," Yunseo said and started walking towards doors.

"Yunseo," I called her. She looked back. "Thank you," I smiled at her.

"No problem," she smiled back and went out of room. I was alone with five boys in room.

"Sonhae," they called me. I looked at them.

"D-do you know Super Junior?" black haired boy asked.

"Is that some kind of new school?" I smiled. They looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked.

"It's not school," brunette boy said.

"It's a group, called Super Junior." Second black haired boy said.

"I guess Eunhyuk was right, Leeteuk," light brunette boy said to a little darker brunette boy; Leeteuk. "She doesn't remember us." He added and sighed as he went out.

"I guess she doesn't want to know us anymore." Black haired boy said and gave me candy box.

"My favorite ones..." I said with big smile on face as I took them. "Thank you Yesung," I smiled at him. He stared at me; so were others.

"Y-you recognize me?" he stuttered. I looked at him confused.

"N-no," I muttered. "I just thought that was your name." I shrugged. "Mianhe." I said and bowed in sitting position.

"Aish, I can't take this anymore!" he yelled and went out.

"Is he alright?" I asked others, whose faces were sad.

"No one is alright." Leeteuk said. "Not even your brother." He added. "He went back to Mokpo, few months ago and we haven't heard a thing from him."

"Mokpo? What is that?" I asked. "My brothers are in United Stated." I smiled. "And I have a sister, called Anna." I added. They were standing there in shock. "I-is everything okay?" I asked.

"You really don't remember anything about Korea, Super Junior or your biological family?" another brunette boy asked.

"As I told you, is Super Junior some kind of new school or what…" I said after I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." I added.

"Well then," Leeteuk smiled painfully and kissed my forehead. "Take care," he said and went out. Others did the same. They kissed my forehead and went out.

"I'm sorry guys," I whispered. "I want to forget about you, so please … forget about me..." I looked thru window.

"I saw you had guests." Doctor smiled few minutes later as she came in.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"They're your friends, so they were quite sad when they left." She said.

"I guess I had lots of male friends," I laughed.

"And they're all handsome." She smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I would date all of them." I smiled.

"Me too," she smiled and winked. I laughed. "I came to tell you about your therapy." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"You will start after lunch," she smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled and hugged her.

"But you have to work hard." She said.

"I'll give my best." I said back, still hugging her.

"And yeah," she remembered. I looked at her. "You will probably be all the time in gym, so you will; mostly, only sleep in this room and eat."

"I don't care. I just want to … walk again." I said.

"That's the spirit." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well, after lunch one nurse, your therapist and I will come to get you." She said and stood up.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Till now, take some rest, because from now on, you'll be busy." She added and went out.

I looked at teddy bear; Yunseo gave me, and hugged it tightly.

"I'll call you Yunseo bear."I smiled.

_**~After lunch~**_

"Sonhae," Doctor called as she stepped in room.

"Doctor," I smiled. Behind her there was a nurse and therapist.

"This is nurse, Minseo," she pointed at brunette woman, whose hair was tied into fig. "And this is your therapist Park Jiu." She said and pointed at black haired woman next to nurse Minseo. Then she turned to them and said: "This is Lee Sonhae Samantha, the girl I was talking about before."

"Nice to meet you," I said and bowed sitting.

"Nice to meet you too..." They bowed smiling.

"Nurse Minseo will help your therapist and you while your therapy, so listen to them carefully." Doctor smiled. I nodded. "Shall we go then?" doctor asked. I nodded again. The nurse went out and brought a wheelchair. I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, you're a strong girl. I can see that." Nurse smiled to me. I smiled sadly again as I was getting into wheelchair.

Jiu noona and Minseo noona helped me with holding my arms. As I was sitting in the wheelchair I smiled at them: "Thank you," I said.

"No problem," they both said and smiled as nurse started driving me.

"Now we're going to the gym, where you will start with your therapy." Doctor said. I was looking in front and heard some whispering around patients who recognized me.

"It's her," I heard a whisper. I looked into my hands.

"Don't worry about them." Jiu noona said. I looked at her. "They don't have any other work, so they're gossiping around hospital." She sighed and shook her head. I smiled sadly and looked at my hands again. As we went to the elevator, someone ran on the stairs. I looked towards them and saw a brunette boy standing in front of me. He was looking at me.

_Donghae,_ I thought in my mind. I only put a smiled on as he approached to us. "Good day, sir." I said. He stopped the moment I said sir and looked at me with painful expression. _I'm sorry oppa. I really am._ I thought in my mind.

"G-good day," he stuttered and turned around. In the mean time we went into elevator to the gym.


	26. She's Only Pretending

_**~Donghae~**_

"Good day, sir." She said smiling. I was shocked. Donghwa was right, she really doesn't remember me.

"G-good day," I stuttered and turned around. Tears came into my eyes. In the mean time, they went into elevator.

"It is Donghae oppa," I suddenly heard someone. "Why is he here?" I heard another voice. I ran down the stairs, though I was on 4th floor and went out to my car.

"E-excuse me," I heard a young girl's voice. I turned around and saw a black haired girl.

"Y-yeah?" I asked and smiled painfully.

"I was with Sonhae noona before." She said. My eyes widened. "And I know she's your sister." She added and looked away.

"H-how?" was all I could ask.

"You two are similar." She answered and smiled. "I think she's only pretending to have amnesia." She suddenly said. My eyes widened even more.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I stepped closer to her.

"When Leeteuk, Yesung, Siwon, Sungmin and Kyuhyun visit her before and left quickly after, I tried to go back in her room, because I forgot something; but as soon as I touched door-handle I heard she muttered: _I'm sorry guys, I want to forget about you, so please … forget about me..._" She looked at me. "That's all she said, but in a whisper." She added.

I looked away, tightened my jaw as I clenched my hand into fist. Then I looked back at her.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked her.

"I wanted you to know about this." She answered. "I thought you need to know, since she's your sister." She smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"No problem," she said and turned around. As she tried to leave, she remembered something and looked back at me. "One thing," she started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When she'll stop pretending, treat her in the way you want to be treated and the way you want your precious person to be treated." She said.

"Okay," I nodded. She smiled and walked away. Then I turned around to the car and sat in. When I turned the music on, I let a sigh out. I looked on the phone; 2nd December 2011, 3.30pm. I suddenly got an idea. I dialed Leeteuk's number.

"_Hello?"_ he picked up.

"Hey Leeteuk, I got an idea." I said.

"_It's probably not good, but I'll listen."_ He said.

"Aish," I pretended to be sad. "Well," I started. "It's about Sonhae's birthday next week."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa,"_ he cut me.

"What?" I was confused.

"_I'm sorry to say this, but we decided not to bug into her life anymore. It's too much."_ He said.

"But she's pretending to have amnesia." I said. He was quiet. "She's pretending hyung." I said again.

"_I know,"_ he sighed. My eyes widened. _"But still, we decided not to bug her. If she wants so badly to forget about us, we'll just disappear from her life. You should do that too, Donghae."_

"She's my sister, Leeteuk!" I yelled into phone.

"_I know she's your sister. But you saw her, what was she like ... 4 years ago, when that accident happened. We had no idea about your father …"_ he said.

"Damn it," I cursed as I hanged up and throw phone to the back seat.


	27. 23d Birthday

_**~8**__**th**__** December~**_

___**Samantha**___

One week passed, and they didn't come anymore, even Eunhyuk, who was always here before, or what Vicky told me. I was feeling lonely when I was in my room. I didn't go everyday at the same hour to the gym, like doctor told me. And since Tiffany, Minho and Vicky got work they weren't visiting me and when they did, I was in gym – ironic.

I could move my legs a little now, but still only fingers, nothing more. I tried every day in the gym. Even Jiu noona and Minseo noona complimented me. They said that if I wouldn't be such a fighter, I would never come this far in such a short time.

"Good morning, Sonhae." Minseo noona said smiling as she came into room. I looked at her.

"Morning," I said.

"Here's your breakfast; made especially for you." She said, giving me the plate.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Bon appétit," she added and went out. I looked at the plate in front of me and left it the way it was. I wasn't hungry. I looked thru window.

"Was it good?" Minseo noona asked, after a while.

"Yes," I lied and smiled. She took the plate but put it back.

"You didn't eat, didn't you?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry." I smiled.

"You have to eat," she insisted. "You're not eating properly two days straight. Do you want to die?" she asked.

"If I die, this pain will be gone." I said and looked thru window. Minseo noona only sighed.

"It will be only worse for your brother Donghae." She said.

"I don't have Donghae oppa; I only have Jack, David and Anna in United States." I lied and bit my lip.

"You're lying," She said. I looked at her. "I know you're pretending to have amnesia."

"I'm not lying." I said and bit my lip again.

"You see, you're lying again." She smirked. "Whenever you lie, you bit your lower lip. No one saw that yet." She said.

"So what if I remember?" I asked her.

"Your doctor told me about your case." She started. "She told me that you have amnesia; your brain decided not to remember any painful memory. I don't know what happened between you and your biological brother, but he's suffering." She said.

"Then tell me," I started, looking straight into her eyes. "What would you do, if you just met your biological father, and two months later dies? What would you do, if you're feeling like an outcast in your _own_ family? What would you do, if your biological brother wouldn't come on father's funeral?" I asked her.

"I'd hate him," she answered after thinking.

"You would? Then what do you thing I'm doing?" I asked her, still looking in her eyes. "I went to his place and yelled at him, how he could do this to his own family. And yet …" I stopped a little and looked thru window. "Never mind," I muttered.

"You really won't eat?" she asked.

"No," I muttered, looking thru window. I heard her sighing as she took the plate and left the room.

I don't know how many hours I was looking thru window, but it was quickly lunch time.

"Are you hungry?" Minseo noona asked me as she brought lunch.

"A little," I said, looking thru window.

"Are you hungry or not?" she asked again.

"Yes," I said and looked at her. She smiled and put the plate in front of me. "Thanks," I added and opened cup. It was soup. "Bon appétit," I muttered to myself, grabbed spoon and start eating slowly. Because I was quite hungry I ate it in few minutes; soup, boiled potato with gravy and roast meat together with salad.

"You really were hungry." Minseo noona laughed when she came in and found all dishes empty. I blushed as I smiled. "There is a present for you." She said as she took the plate and went out.

"What surprise?" I asked her when she came back with wheelchair.

"You'll see," she smiled and helped me to get on the wheelchair. Then she leaned over to me and whispered in my ear: "Donghae made you something."

"Did you tell him?" I asked worried and looked at her.

"No, I didn't, but he knows that you're only pretending. You'll be surprised and happy when you'll see and hear it." She said and smirked as she was driving me out of my room to common room.

As we came, I saw Tiffany, Minho, Vicky, Donghwa, mom, Donghae, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun and Onew standing in front of me and singing Happy Birthday song. I was looking at them with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I told you," Minseo noona whispered in my ear. I only nodded.

"Happy Birthday, little one..." Tiffany smiled as she kissed and hugged me. Then she pinched my cheeks.

"What's that for?" I screamed and touched my cheeks.

"That's for lying," she made angry baby face. I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy…" Minho smiled, as Tiffany stepped away, and hugged me.

"Thank you," I smiled and hugged him back. "You'll pinch my cheeks too?" I asked and looked at him, when he released me.

"No," he laughed. As I put my hands away from my cheeks he pinched my nose. "I'll pinch your nose for lying." He smirked.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"It's your own fault." He said and stepped away.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy~" Key sang as he hugged me tightly. Then he kissed me on the forehead. "Even if you wouldn't remember me, I'd still treat you the same." He winked at me.

"Thank you Key," I smiled at him. Then he stepped away and Taemin came. He hugged me and gave me few manga.

"Happy Birthday," he said. Then he released me and pointed at manga. "I've chose those." He smiled. I looked at them, _Dengeki Daisy_, _One Piece,_ _Naruto_ and _Bleach_.

"My favorite ones!" I screamed and hugged Taemin again. "Thank you Taemin."

"You're welcome noona," he smiled.

"Well, happy birthday Sam," Onew smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm missing your cooking … You haven't cooked since you went back to United States in 2007 …" he made baby face.

"I'll make it when I come out of hospital." I smirked.

"You better do." He smiled and stepped away, so it was Jonghyun's turn.

"Happy Birthday Sam," He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"And make Onew that chicken when you'll come, because he's so annoying with it already." Jonghyun joked. I laughed, while Onew grabbed Jonghyun by his neck and dragged him away.

"Sonhae," I heard mom's voice. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I lied." I said and bowed as I was sitting.

"Don't be sorry," she said. I looked up to her crying face. She hugged me tightly and whispered: "I can finally say to you _Happy Birthday_."

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Mom," I muttered and hugged her tightly.

"I love you sweetie," she smiled and released me. It was Donghwa's turn.

"Donghwa," I started, but he cut me with hug. "I'm sorry," I said and hugged him back.

"Don't talk," he kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday," he added and smiled as he stepped aside. I looked at Donghae who was standing in front of me and looking into floor.

"Donghae," I called him. He startled a little, but still looking to the ground. "I'm sorry," I started. "I'm sorry about that day." He looked at me. "I know you were crying alone behind stage, while others were happy on the stage. I know you were suffering and were sad, because you couldn't visit him or come to his funeral. I'm really sorry I said those things that day." My voice broke.

"Idiot," was everything he muttered, stepped towards me and hugged me tightly as tears were flowing down his cheeks. I hugged him back and smiled as tears fell down my cheeks too.

"Happy birthday," he smiled as he released me and looked me in the eyes, giving me two CD's. I looked at it and saw two CD's of Super Junior. One was _Bonamana_ and other one was _Mr. Simple_.

"New CD?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled sadly.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Let's cut the cake!" Key yelled. I looked at him and laughed, when Minho, Jonghyun and others jumped on him.

"Let's cut the cake!" I yelled back. Others looked at me and then back at Key; they started laughing, yelling: "Let's cut the cake!"

Minseo noona brought a knife and gave it to me.

"On three," Tiffany said, holding Minho's camera.

"One," said Minho.

"Two," said Donghae and Donghwa at the same time.

"Three," said everyone and I cut into the cake. "Yay!" they clapped with hands. While Minseo noona cut the cake I looked at Donghae and called him.

"Oppa," I said. He looked at me and leaned down.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Are they angry?" I asked sadly.

"Who?" he was acting to be confused, but I know he know exactly what I was talking about.

"Are they angry?" I asked again. Then he messed my hair and smiled.

"They're not. They just need some time to think about." He said and looked at guys. His smile didn't convince me.

"Donghwa oppa," I turned to Donghwa.

"Yeah?" he leaned to me.

"Steal Donghae's phone." I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he was confused.

"Steal Donghae's phone and gave it to me behind." I whispered again.

"But, he'll notice." He said.

"He won't," I winked. "Just say that you have to call someone from work, because you left your phone home." I smiled. He was looking at me while thinking. "Please?" I made aegyo.

"Okay," he sighed and gave up quickly.

"I'll wait in my room." I said and turned to Minseo noona. "Minseo noona," I called her. She turned to me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I forgot something in my room." I lied. "Can you please drive me to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," she smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and then turned to others. "I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Take your time." They all said.

"Let's go then," Minseo noona said and leaned over. "You liar," she whispery added. I only giggled, while Donghwa asked Donghae to lend him phone to call someone.

"What's your plan now?" Minseo noona asked as she drove me to my room.

"You'll see," I smiled. Right when Minseo noona tried to say something Donghwa oppa came in the room.

"Here," he said and gave me Donghae's phone.

"Thank you," I smiled and took it. I looked to doors, which were closed. I looked on Donghae's phone and searched in menu for Leeteuk or Eunhyuk.

"What's she up to?" Minseo noona asked Donghwa, but he just shrugged.

"Ah, here you are," I muttered as I saw name _Eunhyuk the biggest idiot_. I couldn't help myself, but laugh. I called him. It was ringing for few seconds until he picked up.

"Yeah?" it was his sleepy voice.

I coughed a bit and started talking as there was Donghae on the phone.

"Idiot!" I yelled into phone. Minseo noona and Donghwa startled. "Why don't you come on Sonhae's birthday in hospital?" I asked.

"Donghae, we told you already …" he whined.

"I forgot what you told me," I said.

"If she wants to forget us, then let her be. We don't want to cause her even more pain." He said. My eyes became teary. "Did you forget what happened to her because of us?" he asked.

"You idiot!" I yelled in my girly voice as tear fell down my cheek.

"S-Sonhae?" he stuttered surprised.


	28. Angry Sungmin

"How can I just forget you?!" I yelled. "You …" I tried to say something, but I hanged up.

"Are you okay?" Donghwa asked as he took Donghae's phone. I wiped my tear away and smiled.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just had to yell at someone." I laughed. Minseo noona and Donghwa looked at each other worriedly. "Let's go back to the party!" I put my hands in the air.

"Let's go," Minseo noona said and drove me back to the common room.

"Thanks for letting me your phone," said Donghwa as he returned phone to Donghae.

"No problem," he smiled and took the phone. Right at that moment his phone rang. He looked and muttered to himself: "It's Eunhyuk…" He picked up.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

"You …" Sonhae tried to say something but she hanged up. I stared at phone for few minutes.

"Eunhyuk, what's wrong?" Sungmin asked as he came into my room.

"Donghae called me …" I muttered.

"Did he want for us to go into hospital?" Sungmin asked in robot voice.

"Y-yeah," I muttered.

"Aish, he's persistent." He sighed and shook his head as he turned away.

"But the funny part is …" I started. He looked back at me. "It was Sonhae calling me ..." I said.

"What?" Sungmin's eyes widened.

"Yeah," I nodded, still staring at phone.

"Give me phone!" Sungmin said and took my phone away from me. He dialed Donghae's number.

_**~Donghae~**_

"It's Eunhyuk …" I muttered and picked up. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Sonhae!" Sungmin yelled into my ear.

"Ah, Sungmin," I said. "It's me, Donghae … you idiot!" I glanced at Sonhae who only smiled as she was talking to Tiffany. "Why are you calling from Eunhyuk's phone?" I asked confused.

"Donghae?" he asked confused. "Who had your phone few seconds ago?" he asked again.

"Donghwa," I answered.

"What did he say?" he started questioning me.

"He just said that he needs my phone, so he can call someone on the work, because he forgot his phone at home." I answered.

"Was he talking in front of you?"

"No, he went behind the corner." I was getting even more confused.

"You idiot!" he yelled in my ear again.

"Would you stop yelling in my ear, Sungmin?!" I said back. "I don't care if you're master of martial arts, but I'll kick your pretty face if you yell one more time into my ear."

"Aish," he whined. "Okay, okay…" he gave up. "Give me Sonhae." He suddenly said. I widened my eyes.

"What do you want from her?" I asked. "You said you don't want to hear anything about her anymore …" I said.

"Just give her to me." He said loudly, almost yelling. I sighed and turned to Sonhae.

"Sonhae," I called her. She looked at me. "You have a call," I said and gave her phone.

"M-me? A-a c-call?" she stuttered. I nodded. She slowly gave phone to her ear. "Y-yeah?" she stuttered. She was listening few seconds and in the middle she hanged up. "Here," she smiled nervously and gave my phone back.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I hanged up, before he could say it to end." She answered. I laughed.

_**~Leeteuk~**_

"Damn you Sonhae!" Sungmin yelled from Eunhyuk's room. "You're the same as Donghae; hanging up in the middle of someone talking!"

"What's up with him?" Siwon asked as he stepped to me.

"Have no idea." I answered and shook my head. Sungmin came out of Eunhyuk's room, holding a phone in his hands.

"What's going on, Sungmin?" Siwon asked. He looked at him and then at me.

"That stupid, awesome cooker just hanged up on me!" he yelled.

"Stupid, awesome cooker?" I asked confused.

"Who's that?" Siwon asked.

"You mean Sonhae?" Ryeowook said, coming out of his room.

"Yeah," Sungmin muttered.

"She called you?" Siwon asked.

"No," he said. "She called Eunhyuk, pretending to be Donghae …" he started. "Then she hanged up and when I came in his room, he told me and then I called back, but Donghae picked up. I told him to give me Sonhae; he resisted at first, but then gave her to me, but that little … I'll kick her pretty little ass, when I come to hospital." He said, clenching his fists.

"Eunhyuk," Ryeowook called him, running into his room. "She called you?" he asked him.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Aish!" Sungmin yelled as he was putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to teach that little punk few lessons!" he said, opening the doors.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "I'll go with you." I said and went into my room, grabbed jacket and phone, put my shoes on and went with Sungmin to his car.

"Seriously," he was muttering to himself all the way to hospital.

"Calm down, Sungmin." I said.

"I won't calm down, until I kick her ass!" he said.

"Aish," I sighed as I stood up. Then I remembered. "B-but she's …" I tried to say, but it was too late. He was already walking towards doors.

_**~Samantha~**_

"Sonhae," mom called me.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"I know it was hard to you at that time…" she started. "But … we didn't mean to make you feel that way." She said.

"I know," I smiled.

"We're sorry," she said and hugged me.

"It's okay, mom. It really is." I said as I hugged her back.

"Sonhae!" I heard Sungmin's voice. Mom released me, Donghae's eyes widened, I looked to the doors. "Sonhae!" he yelled again. As the doors opened, I gulped.

"There you are!" he yelled, walking towards me. I gulped.

"D-D-Donghae …" I stuttered his name. He and Donghwa quickly stepped in front of me.

"Move away, Donghae." He said, glaring at me.

"No," he said resolutely.

"I need to teach her few lessons." He said, still glaring at me.

"Sungmin," I heard Leeteuk behind. "Sungmin, calm down..." He said and grabbed his arm. Then in a split second, Leeteuk's nose was bleeding, Donghae was hesitating as he was holding his head and Donghwa was kneeling on floor, grabbing his tummy.

"Sonhae," he said, twitching with his right eye.

"Sorry!" I yelled. He stopped. "I'm sorry!" I yelled again. I was scared as hell. Then he realized in what condition I am. "I'm sorry," I was muttering.

"Why were you lying?" his voice was breaking as he fell on his knees.

"I tried to forget you, but I couldn't … I tried to forget those painful days, but everytime, I remembered those happy days when I was with you in that dorm." I said all teary. Suddenly, he hugged me as he stood up.

"Happy Birthday," he muttered.

"Damn you Sungmin." Donghae muttered after he pulled himself together.

"Seriously," Leeteuk glanced at him, while he was holding his head back. "Why the hell did you hit me?" he was angry.

"My abdomen …" Donghwa muttered as Tiffany helped him to stand up.

"Sorry guys," Sungmin laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

"I told you that I'll kick your pretty face …" Donghae said. "But now, you've crossed your line." He shook his head.

"Aish," Minseo noona sighed when she came with first aid. "Stop fighting! You're in hospital!" she said angrily, almost yelling.

"Shillehagessumnida," all three of them said and bowed, when Donghwa was only sitting on chair, still holding his abdomen.

"Sorry Donghwa," Sungmin said to Donghwa and apologized.

"I-it's okay," he muttered, waving with hand.

"Aish," Donghae muttered.

"Anyway," Sungmin started and looked at me. "When you hanged up, Eunhyuk was quite in shock." He said.

"Eh?" I looked at him.

"He's probably still in shock …" he muttered, thinking.

"What are you talking about, Sungmin?" Donghae asked, looking at us confused.

"Eh?" Now Sungmin was confused. "You don't know?" he asked.

"What?" he asked again.

"Sonhae called Eunhyuk before, thru your phone." He said.

"Aish," I muttered quietly.

"I only lend my phone to Donghwa before …" Donghae asked and looked at me. "Did you?" he asked and looked at Donghwa.

"I called Eunhyuk before …" I started.

"What?" he was confused. "But I lend my phone to Donghwa not you …"

"Exactly," I nodded. "I requested he asks for your phone, because he "forgot" his at home." I explained everything.

"You're an expert, Sammy~" Key laughed. I smiled.

"Would you like cake?" I asked Sungmin and Leeteuk.

"Can we?" Leeteuk asked. I nodded.

"You're my friends after all." I smiled.

"Can we join too?" I heard Ryeowook's voice from behind. I turned my head and saw Ryeowook, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Heechul, Kyuhyun and Yesung.


	29. Their Feelings

A smiled crossed my face.

"Sure," I said and waved with hand for them to come.

"I'll bring more plates." Minseo noona said.

"I'll help you," mom said and went with her.

"Well then," Heechul said. "Happy Birthday..." He smiled and hugged me. So did others.

"Thank you guys," I smiled. "And I'm really sorry, I was lying." I said.

"As long as it's true and you're not lying, it's okay." Siwon smiled. "Lying is really bad." He added and pinched my nose.

"Yes," I giggled.

_The day came to an end. Tiffany, Minho, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun, Onew, mom and Donghwa went home. Others accompanied me back to my room._

"Thank you, guys." I smiled as everyone was standing in front of me. Suddenly Eunhyuk, Sungmin and Donghae came and lifted me from wheelchair.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked all red in the face.

"You can't do it alone." Donghae smiled sadly.

"Aish," I muttered as they gently put me on the bed. "I would ask Minseo noona to help me." I said and looked at them. "I have to learn," I added.

"But since today is your birthday, we will help you." Sungmin smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled again.

_**~Eunhyuk~**_

"Well," Leeteuk started. "We should go then. It's already late and Sonhae needs rest." He said.

"He's right," Sungmin said. "See you later, Sonhae." He added and kissed her cheek.

"S-see you," she muttered as she blushed. I made a fist.

"Get healthy soon," Siwon smiled and hugged her.

"I will," she smiled and hugged him back.

"Call us, when you'll feel lonely." Kyuhyun said as he hugged and kissed her cheek. I tightened my fist.

"Eunhyuk," I heard Donghae's voice. I looked at him and saw him shaking his head.

"Take care, Sonhae." Yesung said and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Yesung." She said as she hugged him back.

"It's okay," he smiled.

"Get healthy quick and come live back with us~" Ryeowook whined as he was hugging her.

"I'll do my best," she laughed.

"Get well soon," Shindong smiled as he hugged her quickly.

"I will thank you." She smiled.

"Well, little sister," Heechul said and stepped closer to her. "I'll tell you something." He added as he leaned over to her, glancing into my way.

I was looking at him to see what he will say to her.

"Eh?" she asked surprised as she blushed and glanced at me. Heechul nodded and smirked.

"What did you say to her?" I was curious as he passed by. Heechul only smirked and went out.

"Well then," Donghae started and hugged her. "Call me if you need anything. I'll try to come quickly," he added and kissed her cheek.

"I will," she smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk with each other." He said as he left the room. I stared after Donghae who only winked at me, before he closed the doors.

"Eunhyuk," she called me. I turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked and slowly stepped closer to her.

"I want to say something to you." She said.

"Say it," I smiled and sat on the chair.

"Maybe you," she stopped a little and took a deep breath. She looked me straight into eyes. "Maybe you don't feel the same anymore towards me, but I want to tell you that no matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't." she said. "After all these 7 years, since I met you, I've always loved you and I still do. I love you." She added and smiled as her face turned red.

I don't know what was I thinking, but suddenly, my lips were on hers. I kissed her, she kissed me back. We were kissing each other.

"I love you," she whispered again.

"I love you too," I whispered back as we were kissing.

Suddenly we heard some laughs and clapping outside the room. We looked at it and saw Donghae and others laughing. All embarrassed we pushed each other away and looked into each other's ways; she looked thru window and I looked to the floor.

"W-will it be okay if I visit you every day?" I asked embarrassed as I was looking away.

"Y-yeah," she answered. I looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Okay," I smiled. I leaned to her and kissed her back. "Love you," I added and went out.

"You lady killer!" I heard Sungmin laughing as I closed the doors. He grabbed me by my neck and messed my hair.

"Donghae is going to start sulking the minute we'll come out." Heechul said, pointing at him. I looked at him, who was looking to the floor.

"Donghae," I called him.

"Don't you dare to break her heart..." He cut me as he looked at me and pointed with his finger. My eyes widened. "If you break her heart, I'll break your head." He said.

"Cruel as always," Leeteuk shook his head.

"I'll help you Hae!" Sungmin yelled.

"Okay?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I gulped.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Good," he smiled and started walking. I just stared after him.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked myself.

"Come on Eunhyuk," Siwon called me. "We don't want to leave you here." He laughed. I shook my head and ran after them.

After we reached the van, it started.

"How can I let them date each other?" Donghae started asking and grabbing his hair.

"They're all lovely dovey, Hae." Heechul laughed. "You saw them."

"But," he stopped. He looked at me. He turned away. I was getting more and more confused. "Aish!" he cursed. "What if he breaks her heart?"

Even though I was there, Donghae was giving me the feeling I wasn't.

"Aish," Leeteuk said. "Stop it already. They're dating, so you better watch out to what they will do, when they're alone." He smirked.

"What will they do?" Donghae asked, as if he wouldn't know what he was talking about. I blushed like tomato.

"You know exactly what I mean." Leeteuk smiled.

"Leeteuk stop it." I said all red in the face.

"See?" he said, pointing at me. "This is what I'm talking about." He laughed and so did others.

"Aaah~" I held my head, when Kyuhyun suddenly patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry hyung." He smiled. "I'll help you when you need to be alone." His true colors were starting to show out.

"Why did I even let them?!" Donghae suddenly yelled. I guess he realized what they were talking about.

"Don't listen to them." I said. He looked at me suspiciously. "I won't do anything to her."

"How can I believe you?" he asked.

"Aish, Hae..." I muttered. "Sonhae and I know each other for 7 years already and we still didn't do it." I said.

"So you're still a virgin?" Shindong asked.

"Eh?" I asked confused. As I realized what he meant I blushed like red tomato, again. Guys started laughing out loud.

"I'll tell this on Strong Hearts…" Donghae laughed.

"Aish," I cursed and sat in the van all embarrassed, while others were teasing me all the way back.

_**~Samantha~**_

"You two look cute together." Minseo noona smirked when she came in. I looked at her and then quickly away all embarrassed. "Now this is the expression I wanted to see." She said.

"I hope this time it will work out …" I muttered.

"Of course it will," she smiled.


	30. Back in America after 4 years

_**Year: 2012**_

_**United Sates of America**_

"Sammy~" Anna screamed, running to me as quickly she saw me on the airport.

"Anna," I muttered. She hugged me tightly … She hugged me too much; I almost choked from her hug.

"Anna, release Samantha, she'll choke." Jack sighed. David only shook his head. They didn't help me … as always.

"I've missed you so much~" she said, still hugging me, but not as much as before. I could finally breathe.

"If you'll hug me more, I'll die and it'll be your fault." I joked.

"You're cruel," she said sadly and released me.

"Where is your stuff?" David asked. I turned my head and a smile crossed my face when I saw Eunhyuk and Donghae walking with my stuff.

"They're coming," I said smiling. Anna looked the way I did, her face darkened.

"Really?" she asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I was confused.

"Don't mind her … she's like that, since the day you went to Korea." Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna," I said and touched her hand, but she shoved it away. I was shocked.

"Anna," David called her as she started walking away. Then he sighed and looked at me.

"Hello," Donghae and Eunhyuk said as they reached us. They both bowed. It was so funny.

"H-hello," David and Jack muttered and only nodded with their heads. I couldn't help but laugh.

"David, Jack," I said and looked at them. "This is my brother Donghae," I pointed at him. "And this is my boyfriend, Eunhyuk." pointing at him.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk, this are my step brothers..." I smiled and pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you," they all said and handshake with each other.

"Anna was here too, but she's … angry, so she left." I added and looked in the way she went.

"Shall we go then?" David smiled.

"Y-yeah," we nodded. Jack helped me with the wheelchair and David helped carrying my luggage.

"We'll drop you at your apartment." Jack said as I was sitting in the car.

"What about you two?" I asked as I looked at Jack and David.

"We have work." David answered.

"Did Anna come with her own car?" I asked and looked around.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"Che," I muttered and made baby face.

"Well, you know how she is …" David sighed.

"Yeah," I muttered again as I tied myself with seatbelt.

"It'll get over her," Jack said.

"I hope. I don't really want for her to be mad at me forever." I said and sighed.

_We were driving in silence, only radio was on. In an hour we were at my dorm._

"It's big as it was used to be." I smiled as saw it when we came.

"Yeah, it didn't change." Jack smiled.

"You lived here?" Donghae asked surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I lived here since I came to America." I smiled.

"It's big…" he muttered.

"It really is …" I laughed. "Let's go in, then." I added. Now it was David who helped pushing wheelchair and it was Jack who helped carrying my luggage.

"Welcome, Mrs. Lee." Security guys said and smiled.

"You two are still here?" I was surprised.

"We've always been." They smiled.

"Aish," I muttered. "Thank you for protecting this building." I smiled.

"No problem," they laughed. We went into building to the elevator.

"Is dad still here?" I asked David.

"No," he shook his head.

"Where is he?" I asked confused.

"He moved to Anna's place." Jack answered.

"Eh? Why?" I looked at Jack.

"I don't know … I guess he didn't like it here." Jack shrugged.

"Too bad," I muttered to myself.

"But don't worry …" David quickly said. "They're close." He smiled.

As we reached my apartment it was already opened. We went in and saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" I asked surprised. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Sammy~" he said and hugged me tightly.

"Whoa," I hugged him back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him when he released me.

"I wanted to see you, when you'll come back." He smiled and looked at Donghae and Eunhyuk. "You guys," he said and pointed at them.

"Ah," they both said, pointing at him.

"You know each other?" I asked confused.

"We saw each other few times." Donghae said.

"Where?" I was curious.

"In Korea," Eunhyuk answered.

"O-oh," I said and looked at David and Jack who came out of my room.

"Well, we brought your luggage." Jack said.

"Thank you, guys." I smiled.

"If you need anything, call us." David said and kissed my forehead.

"I will," I smiled.

"Take care, sis …" Jack said and kissed my forehead too.

"You two," I said back.

"See you later then." They both said to Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"Yeah," they said back. "Thanks for taking care of Sonhae." Donghae said and bowed.

"It's okay," David smiled.

"Bye," Jack said as they left.

"I'll be going now too." Jeremy said.

"You too?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I have some work now and start preparing to leave tomorrow morning." He said.

"Aish," I sighed. "When will you be in America again?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But well, we'll see…" he smiled and winked.

"Yeah, we'll see." I smiled back.

"Well then," he said and hugged me. "Take care of yourself." He muttered.

"I will," I hugged him back.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk," he said and bowed.

"See you," they said back and bowed.

"Bye bye~" he sang and left.

"Well then guys," I started and turned my wheelchair around, so I was looking at them. "I have two rooms, so you can choose which one you'll have." I smiled and pointed on the two doors, with my room in the middle.

"Since it's you in the middle, I guess it doesn't mind, who's in whose room, right?" Donghae said as he looked at Eunhyuk.

"Yeah," Eunhyuk nodded. "Then I'll take the right one." He said and took his luggage to his room.

"Then the left one is mine." Donghae said and took his luggage as he went to his room.

"And mine is still the same." I said happily and put my hands in the air. Then I remembered something. I slowly drove over to the table in dining room, and held onto it. I slowly stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" Donghae suddenly yelled from his room.

"Next to your room!" Eunhyuk yelled back.

"How do you know?" Donghae yelled back.

"I was here before!" Eunhyuk said with little pause before he said it. In the middle of their fight I slowly walked, as I was holding onto table. My knees were still weak, but I could walk.

Suddenly my knees trembled and I fell on the ground.


End file.
